A Demon and His Tamer
by Death Wand
Summary: "A demon who's completely loyal to a human, who does whatever his human tells him to is called a familiar. Exorcists don't kill familiars. If you become my familiar, I will be able to protect you" Rin froze. "Would that mean I'll have to do my homework when you tell me to?" Rin shuddered in fear. Yukio smiled happily and nodded. AU. more inside.
1. Chapter 1: awakening

A Demon and His Tamer

* * *

This story is an AU (Alternative Universe). That means that things are not going to stay Canon even if some will stay the same, beware, there are going to be changes!

This is also Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Those of you that don't like Yaoi are welcome to leave the page! In this fic you will find a mild Yukio x Rin that will grow with the story line. I try to keep my characters, well… in character, as much as possible.

I am a new writer and this is my second story, so if you find anything wrong or something that I could have done better I would be grateful if you will point it out for me XD

 **Summary:** "A demon completely loyal to a human, who does whatever his human tells him to is called a familiar. Exorcists don't kill familiars. If you become my familiar, I will be able to protect you", Rin froze. "Would that mean I'll have to do my homework when you tell me to?" Rin shuddered in fear. Yukio smiled happily and nodded.

The story starts at the first episode of ao no exorcist!

Now, to all those of you that stayed! I really hope you will enjoy the story!

* * *

 _Thinking_

"Talking"

Rin was in shock, not that anyone could blame him. The poor guy just had his whole world turn upside down in a matter of seconds (minutes?).

First, that Shiratori dude with the white bleached hair tried to burn his face off, with a fucking heated metal poll no less. Would have succeeded doing it too, if not for the blue flames that came out of no-where and made him back the hell off.

Well, not out of _no-where_.

According to his old man, the fire came out of _Rin himself_. Ho, and another bloody thing… apparently, he's a demon. Not like a human acting _like_ a demon. A REAL fucking demon. Not just a figure of saying, but the real deal and not just any demon, no! Why that would be too easy! _He is the one and only_ , _SATAN'S SON_!

 _Then_ he discovered that his father is some kind of a demon fighting, super-fast chanting, Kong-Ku expert, that usually deals with this kind of crap!

So fuck yeah! He's shocked, he's got every right in the world to be shocked and anyone that thinks otherwise can go deal with all of this shit themselves.

Let them deal with the fact that - that - _that_ _Shiratori_ _guy_ just grew a pair of fucking horns (because he's possessed. Yes, possessed! _That_ can happen too apparently) and a long bloody god forsaken tail!

Ho, and let's not forget! At the moment, demon-Shiratori is trying to force his way INTO THE FUCKING MONASTERY!

So yeah, Rin's a little out of it right now, very stressed and scared out of his mind.

Father Fugimoto is busy moving around in the boy's room, packing. He's _packing_. Rin has too much on his mind to even begin comprehending anything other than the fact that came slapping him on the face. Twice – _you are a demon Rin. Not just any demon! Satan's son! –_ and _why_ was it that nobody told him that before?!

"Rin", father Fugimoto's voice steals Rin's attention back to him, "you need to get out of here immediately" he finished packing already? _That didn't take too long._ Rin shook his head. He's got to Focus!

Right, first order of business, he's got to get some real satisfying answers!

" _What_?! Why?!"

Shiro never answers. He's too busy making sure his son will have everything he'll need, since he won't be there with him. It will be better if he stays here and makes sure that the demon king won't follow his child. Rin will be fine. He's got to be fine. Shiro is going to bet everything he is on that belief.

"Come, Rin "

There's one more thing Rin will need.

The old man fears for a moment that it would all be too much for his son to handle. But he can't doubt now. _I have to believe in Rin._

The sword that has Rin's heart and Rin's demonic essence can't stay where one of Satan's kin can get to it. Rin will have to take care of it.

The Paladin takes out his key of Vanishment and opens the locked drawer of the red old dresser and retrieves the hidden Demon-slaying blade, Kurikara.

Shiro doesn't take his eyes off of the cursed sword. He can't. this thing, this thing is the only thing that keeps Rin safe and human. If anyone would ever open it, Rin's life will be over as he knows it. He won't ever be able to go back to being a human anymore.

 _Rin has to know,_ "this is the Kurikara, the demon slaying sword. Never EVER unsheathe it. Once you do, you will never change back"

He placed the sword in the young boy's hands, seeing him struggling with the weight. The Paladin wasn't finished thought, yet, "your powers are sealed by the scabbard" at Rin's blank look the old man add, "the demon part of you, if you will"

There is no time, Father Fugimoto knows, he has to finish this as fast as he can, "if anyone draws this blade, you will never live a normal life again, because the moment this sword is unsheathed, you will immediately enter your Demonic form and the moment that happens – there's no going back", Rin looks so shocked, but Fugimoto knows his son understood the implications.

Handing him his bag and the Key of Vanishment, Shiro quickly tells Rin, "hide the sword the moment you are safe. Never lose it"

 _And now for the last thing. If it so happens that I die today,_ "take this phone. There is only one number stored inside. Call him, he will be able to help you. He's a close friend of mine", _hopefully Mephisto will be able to hide Rin._

"Now go!"

Rin doesn't go.

Instead, the boy throws all his stuff on the ground, "this ain't funny old man!" he was panicking, everything he knows is being ripped right out of his hands, "this joke ain't funny!", because this got to be a joke, anything else would mean that all of this is REAL. That all of this is HAPPENING and since this is clearly not real and not happening, otherwise Yukio would have the same problem too.

Yukio!

How could he forget?! _I must be the worst brother in the world!_ What if this _is_ real and there are demons running after Yukio as they are speaking?!

"What about Yukio?!"

Shiro instantly knows what Rin seems to ask without too much words to explain, "Rin, you alone inherited the flames. When you were born, Yukio was far too weak to inherit Satan's flames. Yukio is completely human"

 _So it's just me. Yukio is going to be alright._

"Why didn't you tell me?!", _before – before all of this happened. Before it forced your hand. Would you have told me at all?_

 _"_ I wanted to raise you as a human, Rin" Shiro answered shortly, he wanted to say so much more, but they were so short on time. _The others wouldn't be able to hold the demons back for much longer. Just one more-_

"Everything I've been doing and will do, is all for your protection, Rin", _please understand._

However, Rin can't bring himself to believe Shiro. This can't be it. There's got to be something's more. _He fights demons. He told me that he does and now that I know, what? Does he not want me anymore? I'm not perfect like Yukio, but I thought…_

Rin couldn't bring himself to look at his 'father', "admit it"

Father Fugimoto stops, surprised. _Admit? Admit what?_

"Rin?"

"ADMIT IT! You just don't want to be my dad anymore!" _he doesn't care about me anymore, he has Yukio!_ "You are not my Father!", _and I don't need you to be! "_ Don't you dare act like my father ever again!"

SLAP!

Then, silence.

"We don't have the time for petty arguments. Just, do as you're told"

 _I… I hit him. I can't believe I actually hit my own_ son. _Rin, I'm so sorry._ Shiro never had the chance to say any of that. Because that moment. That specific moment in time, Satan choose to strike. It wasn't by luck, or any other stupid reason.

It was because of the pain in the Paladin's heart. That was all Satan needed to take over.

Shiro keels over. Rin turns around half surprised half frightened. The lights above them shatter.

"Rin, run away from me!", but Rin doesn't listen. He can't. He already regrets everything he said. _No no no no no no no! this can't be happening to the old man! Not now!_ Rin bends down to check if he's okay.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA~!", the laughing voice doesn't even sound like the old man, Rin backs off as fast as he can. His father is Possessed. _Every moron can tell that! With the blue flames and long ears and the bat crazy laugh!_

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! MY CUTE LITTLE CHILD!", _add creepy to the list too._ Rin tries to run away, but the demon possessing the Paladin is faster and stronger than him. Rin cries out in fear.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO! LET GO _! LET GO_!"

"Don't piss your pants, brat. You should be grateful to me!" the demon (possibly Satan himself, if Rin read the mood correctly) says with a huge grin on his burning face. Rin struggles as hard as he can, paying no heed to anything the demon has to say, "after all, the great Satan has come to greet you in person! YOU CAN CALL ME DADDY!"

Moving right on to business, the demon, Satan, states in a bored tone, "this body won't last very long", and most likely it will not. Parts of it are already starting to go bad, burning and falling off.

"I guess we've just got to speed things along", and without farther prompt, the demon snaps off several of the human man's fingers (much to Rin's disgust) to summon the Gehenna Gate.

Grabbing his son's sword, "we will need to break it if you're ever going to make it to Gehenna", Satan notes.

 _NO! he can't break it! If he does, won't it mean I will be stuck as a demon, forever?!_ In a burst of anger, Rin releases a flurry of flames to attempt to scare Satan off and try to protect himself at the same time.

But the Demon only laughs at Rin for his pitiful attempt. Grabbing him by the collar, Satan drags the boy to the Gate, "now it's time for you to regain your true power as a Demon!"

Rin resists, "I'm human!" he shouts at the possessed male. _I am! I AM HUMAN!_

His struggles stop for a second as he is pulled by a mirror, and in his own reflection, Rin sees his demonic from.

"Wrong~" Satan sing songs cheerfully, "you are defiantly, 100% demon!" the real demon troughs a look at the boy, "well, if you want to be picky, only 50% - but that's what you get for having a human mother"

 _N-No! I'm not a demon. Father told me! He-_

"NOW!", the flaming demon called loudly, "are you going to except the fact that you are a demon, or do I have to beat the knowledge into your flash and blood?", for some reason, Rin was far more frightened by the sheer eagerness in that tone, than the words themselves.

Rin shook his head. His whole boys couldn't stop trembling, "No?" Satan pouted, "are you sure? You don't want to shout to the world again about how you are not a demon?"

Rin wanted. He wanted to, so bad! He shook his head.

"I don't think you are telling me the truth~" the mad-demon started laughing once more, "you still think of yourself as a human~" the blue/red eyes bore into his own and Rin knees felt so weak. _I'm scared! Someone! Anyone! Yukio! I'm scared!_

Rin released a whimper, mostly unwillingly. Satan's grin grew larger. He loved it. Loved seeing the fear. The terror. Ho, it felt so GOOD!

"But you won't be thinking that for long", The grin is gone. If anything, the demon feels crazier. Satan stares at the boy for a few seconds, "now that I have you, taking Assiah is no longer a dream"

Satan throws Rin into the pit of skulls surrounding the Gate, "I made you on a whim, you know~" the demon poison keeps on spilling from his mouth, "but then I came to realize that your existence was just what I needed to secure myself a body in Assiah!"

"Help!", Rin screams. _No! I don't want that! Please! Someone! Anyone! Yukio…_ "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

As he screams for help, Satan laughs at Rin, "Happy Birthday~!"

"No!", and someone does answer. Hearing Rin's voice, his plea, Shiro regains control of his body for just a moment and stabs himself in the heart with his Exorcist pin, both taking Rin and Satan by surprise.

"Rin i-is _my_ son! A-and I'm taking h-him BACK!", Shiro says firmly. His eyes looking for Rin's, "demon o-or not!"

Rin wants to cry. _So I am a demon…?_ All his life, it was the old man that told him that no, he wasn't a demon, when everyone else said otherwise. _And now he said it, he said I'm a demon. They- they were right all along!_

"Whatever the Gate touches, it never releases! You have lost, Paladin! I've won!", that was Satan's voice. He laughed for a second before – silence. Shiro's body gave out.

 _Dad?_

Rin felt it like a shock flowing through his body, he knew just like he knew how to inhale and exhale that his old man was dead. _NO!_ Rin tried to swim through the sea of skulls to reach his adoptive father, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

This time there were tears. The fear was still there, but now there was a sense of anxiety, of dread. He couldn't reach him. He wouldn't be able to-

Unable to decide what to do, Rin reaches for Kurikara and thought back to what Shiro told him. What Shiro was to him.

"H-hey… I-I promised you", Rin was crying, "I promised I'll s-show you how much I've grown!", _dad_ "You – I haven't shown you anything yet, old man!" Rin voice grew stronger, "This can't be over like this! I won't let him win! If he wins it means -" _you would have died for nothing._

"AHHHH!", Rin unsheathes Kurikara, thereby releasing his demonic power, and destroys the Gehenna Gate. With the Gate gone, Rin kneels at his father's dead body.

 ** _"Dad…!",_** Rin calls out to the man in tears. His body is glowing blue. From the flames. He's got flames. He feels different.

He doesn't move to close the stupid sword. He doesn't care. _I am a demon after all, aren't I?_ _let them see! Let everybody see! I don't care!_

Tears. Hot and fat burned before they could even leave his eyes. He hugged the sword close to his chest. The last thing that the old man will ever be able to give him. That made this piece of metal special in a way nothing else ever could.

 _It's all His fault. Satan's fault! If not for him, the old man would be alive now! Satan killed –_ but no, Satan wasn't the one that drove the knife info the old man's heart, _he killed himself **for me.** Does that mean… does that mean that I... that I killed the old man? I'm the one responsible?!_

Rin wanted to scream and shout, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He wanted his dad back. He wanted –

"Rin?"

Yukio.

Rin turned around, to face the only other being other than his dad, that he didn't want to see him like this. His little brother. _Do I look the same to you? Can you even see the blue flames dancing all around me?_

The old man said Yukio is human. Yukio shouldn't know. Rin doesn't want his brother involved in –

"Father!", the younger twin finally noticed their adoptive father lying next to Rin. Rushing to their side, the younger fell down to his knees, his eyes glued to the only father he ever knew. Rin felt his heart burning. It hurt. Rin had to say something after all _it's my fault,_ "I… I couldn't protect him…"

His voice sounds dead. It matches how he feels right now. Rin closes his eyes, "I… he… I couldn't _do_ anything and – but I swear I **_tried_**!"

Suddenly, it's very important Yukio understands this. Rin has to make sure Yukio understands without telling him about _this._

"He –"

"Nii-san, why do you look like this?", Yukio spoke just before Rin did and it made his twin freeze. The voice itself was calm, a little too calm for someone who never saw a demon had the right to be. Truly, Yukio is probably just as freaked out about all this as Rin is, even if it doesn't show.

And even if he _had_ known about demons and other things like that, which can't be truth, since the old man said so, there's no way _this_ cold, closed off acting, is going to be Yukio's reaction… Rin knew his brother better than that. Yukio mostly acting cool at the moment. Most likely he's trying to keep a level head about all this and it will be later, in his room that he will freak out, all by himself.

Rin wouldn't let him.

Still, the question fills Rin's his body with fear again. _He can see_. He can _see_. Rin's about 95% sure that normal humans can't see demons – can he be considered a normal demon? – and normal humans won't have that look in their eyes, a look that screamed resignation. Rin had to wonder… Did the old man lie? Why else would his little brother be able to see him looking like a fucking demon?! That's got to be it.

And it Hurts.

Rin's breaths starts coming faster and faster, "you knew?!" he found himself whispering, "everyone but me knew" and now most of them were dead. The old man was dead. _Because I'm a stupid fucking demon._

"I could _see_ from the moment we were born", Yukio's voice is cold and his words are like knifes driving deep into Rin's heart, "now tell me! Why do you look like this?!"

 _Why won't anyone tell me anything?! Why was I the only one kept in the dark?! Yukio knew! Is it because I couldn't see them? Is that what it takes? But seeing them was the worst thing that ever happened to me. Because I could see them, because I have this power, the old man, the old man-_

Somehow, everything leads to the old man's death. Rin couldn't find it in him to start another argument with his twin.

"I was attacked by a demon" he forced himself to say, "and the old man saved me, but not before… those blue flames protected me from a heated metal poll" and how crazy that sounds, if anyone normal heard them, this would buy Rin a one-way ticket to the closest asylum.

Yukio kept staring. Rin didn't know how much sense he was making, not much probably, but he decided he would keep on trying, "we ran after that, back here. He wanted me to run away. Packed my things for me" Rin took a deep breath, "I- I wanted to know why…?" even now it sounded more like a question in his ears, then the sentence it was supposed to be.

"Why what?" Yukio's voice was calm. Cold. It made something in Rin snap.

Suddenly, in his mind, he was thrown back to that moment, when everything started to go wrong – and then they came back, those feelings. Hot little vicious things, coiling in his chest, trying to chock him and leave him breathless. His hurt and his fury and his fear, all suffocating him and when he answered, he didn't know if it was to Yukio or to himself.

"Why you didn't tell me before, about ALL of this? I was left in the dark, about everything, important things, things about me, things that… it felt like dad decided he couldn't trust me. But I deserve to know! This is my life we're talking about! I wanted to know _why_ he couldn't trust me, I… when we were kids I got called a 'demon' all the times, and even now, to find out, like this… I got angry! He was going to _throw me away_ , now after I found out and I wanted- no, I needed to know _why_ – just why" Rin sighed, "when he answered I – I couldn't believe him"

There was silence for a long time. The kind that felt like it tore time apart and destroyed everything outside this room.

He felt drained. There was no anger anymore, no rage or hurt left, just… plain old sadness. It felt hollow and lacking.

Rin wiped away the tears. His flames were barely there now. There was no danger. He didn't really need them. So now the tears fell down from his eyes and all the way, through his cheeks, to his chin.

Another memory surfaced and suddenly it was agony and not sadness that Rin felt.

"Yukio…" Rin was sobbing now. Clenching hard to his sword. "I said – I told dad – I told him that I…" he took a deep breath and said it, "I told him that he's not my Father. To not dare to act like my father ever again! This is the _last_ thing I said to him! Ho god, fuck, this is so messed up – the worst part, I meant it-"

SLAP!

Yukio looked enraged. Fuming. So fucking angry and insulted, so fucking hurt by the words.

Suddenly, maybe it was the shock, but Rin started laughing. Laughing so hard. His cheek stings. He doesn't care. He just hopes that Satan won't-

 _NO! what if he does to Yukio the same thing he did to the old man?! What is wrong with me?!_

Rin stopped laughing immediately. His eyes growing wide. He turned to look at Yukio with halted breath.

Yukio was looking at his twin brother. The demon had been laughing, but now it just looks at the younger, waiting. Yukio doesn't know what for.

When Rin sees that the same thing that happened to the old man doesn't happen to his little brother, he continues, "dad slapped me too, after I said it" he explains, "what I said must have hurt him" Yukio blinked at the words, "it was then that Satan possessed him"

Rin didn't need to wait long for a horror filled look to cross Yukio's face.

 _He was waiting for me to get possessed!_ Yukio understood. _He was afraid. He's shaking, even now._

"He's crazy, Satan I mean. Bat shit crazy. He used the old man's f-fingers to – to open this gate to the demon world… tore them right off! Sick son of a bitch and, and he wanted to break THE sword"

"I couldn't do anything. He was too fucking strong! Like a damn Super-Saiyan, only super crazy too. I never felt so weak in my life" Rin shudders, "nothing I did helped. No one came when I called, no one" Rin wrapped his hands around himself, "and then the old man stabbed himself – I'm sure it was him. For some reason he – he"

"He was trying to protect you", Yukio said painfully. Rin nodded.

"Yes. He fell to the gate thingy too" Rin continued, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop even if he wanted to by this point, "and then Satan said, he said - Whatever the Gate touches, it never releases. You have lost, Paladin. I've won" Rin gritted his teeth, "I tried calling for help again, but there was no one and I couldn't get to the old man in time!"

"So you unsheathed Kurikara" Yukio finished for him.

"I couldn't let him win" Rin begged Yukio to understand with his eyes, "if he won, dad would have died for nothing!"

"Rin…" Yukio turned to look at his brother completely and he looked sad. Exhausted and sad, "father _had_ died for nothing. You are a demon now"

 _Again with this demon stuff!_ Rin didn't want to hear it, _dad didn't die for nothing!_ "I'm here though! It wasn't –"

Yukio shook his head, "Nii-san you are not listening! You are a demon now! What do you think dad was? Why was he able to fight all those demons?"

Rin stared. What he was? What father was? What, no, who can slay demons? Exorcists.

"He was an exorcist?" the older twin asked. Yukio nodded. Good, his brother was thinking.

"And was he the only exorcist?" he leads on.

Rin thought back. No, his father was giving orders. The others… were they?

"Yes, Nii-san, they are" Yukio said softly, "and there are a lot more. They hunt demons. They kill them, you understand?"

 _And I'm a demon now,_ "are they going to kill me?" Rin asked fearfully, his heart started to beat faster. _I'm not ready yet. I can't die before- before what? What do I have left to do?_ Rin tried to answer the questions, yet found nothing, _I want to beat Satan, but I'm far too weak. And it's my fault that the old man is dead. And Satan said he needs my body to take over the world._ Maybe it would be better to just let them kill him?

"I'm not going to let them"

Rin looked up towards Yukio's eyes. _I do have something to live for. Yukio, I have Yukio. As long as he needs me, I… can't die just yet._ A smile. A real painful, hope filled smile bloomed on the older twin's face before it turned sad again, "But… how? You said so yourself, they are exorcists and-"

"Because I am one too" came the simple answer, "father had me trained from a young age to be one, because I could see. I'm an exorcist Nii-san"

Rin looked at Yukio in shock. Since when…? How long has this being going on?

"But you said…" Rin was starting to get confused. Exorcists kill demons. Yukio is an exorcist. Rin is a demon. By that logic, Yukio kills Rin. So why say, 'I'm not going to let them'? And how being an exorcist would help them save Rin?

"I guess you wouldn't know, Nii-san, but sometimes an exorcist can take a demon as his familiar. There are two ways for that to happen – the first, a summoning cycle. The second, befriending a demon and forming a summon/tamer relationship"

"Wha-?"

Rin didn't understand. At all. Summon? Tamer? What the hell? And what is a familiar job in the first place?!

"Sorry, I forgot for a second I was talking to Nii-san" Yukio jabbed, making Rin puff his cheeks, "a demon who's completely loyal to a human, who does whatever his human tells him to, is called a familiar. Exorcists don't kill familiars. If you become my familiar, I will be able to protect you"

Rin froze, thinking.

"Would that mean I'll have to do my homework when you tell me to?" Rin shuddered in fear. Yukio smiled happily and nodded.

"And listen in class, not get into fights unless it's self-defense and _study_ ~" Yukio sing sang.

 _I'm not sure who's scarier, Satan or Yukio…_

"Lots and _lots_ of study~"

 _Yukio. 100% Yukio._

Rin found himself smiling _. And I would choose him each and every time._

"Rub it in, why won't you…", Rin grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said fine. I'll be your damn familiar!"


	2. Chapter 2: the familiar contract seal

**A Demon and His Tamer**

* * *

This story is an AU (Alternative Universe). That means that things are not going to stay Canon even if some will stay the same, beware, there are going to be changes in the later chapters!

This is also Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Those of you that don't like Yaoi are welcome to leave the page! In this fic you will find a mild Yukio x Rin that will grow with the story line. I try to keep my characters, well… in character, as much as possible.

I am a new writer and this is my second story, so if you find anything wrong or something that I could have done better I would be grateful if you will point it out for me XD

* * *

 **Summary:** "A demon completely loyal to a human, who does whatever his human tells him to is called a familiar. Exorcists don't kill familiars. If you become my familiar, I will be able to protect you", Rin froze. "Would that mean I'll have to do my homework when you tell me to?" Rin shuddered in fear. Yukio smiled happily and nodded.

 _Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

 **Chapter 2: the familiar contract seal**

The next few days were not fun. Rin kept dreaming about that night. It woke him up countless times. His nightmares were filled with blue fire, screams and deranged maniac laughter. It was a wonder he got any sleep at all.

Rin was afraid to wake up his brother and so, he took to sleeping in another room altogether. Yukio just let him. He didn't ask him why or demanded an explanation. Rin wondered if it was his brother letting him have some times to himself, letting him grow used to his new body and fate.

The changes made to his body, while no nightmare, were no less distressing to the teen. Rin hated them because of what they represented. Every time he saw them, they reminded him he wasn't strong enough to save the old man, wasn't fast enough, that he was there that night, looking, but not doing anything to help – not being able to do anything at all.

Rin didn't talk much with Yukio, since his twin was busy taking care of their father's funeral. Ever since that night, the two had not talked about the whole 'demons are real' thing and Rin was not willing to bring up the 'you knew I was a demon and didn't tell me' bit after what happened last time.

Yukio wasn't distant, but he wasn't being close either. It was like Yukio didn't understand that something had changed. Yukio continued doing everything like he was used to – it got rather lonely.

Rin wished that Yukio would take the time of day to make sure that he was fine, but he decided not to say anything. This wasn't really important after all.

Rin looks out the window and frowns. He hates the rain, always had always will, but it felt fitting, like the sky was mourning the old man's death.

It had been raining for _days_.

It set the mood to gloomy and dark. Just like how Rin was currently feeling.

Rin stopped waking up early to cook. He wasn't ready just yet. He didn't want to cook something, only to remember they were one person short (to not cook enough is like admitting the old man had really died and Rin wasn't ready for that either).

Rin had taken to staying hidden in his room, happily staying isolated from all that is wrong with the world. The only times the half demon had left his room, it was when he was too hungry to keep… brooding.

Rin wanted it to end, to turn back time and undo that night, to change everything.

He was even willing to go with the demons if it meant the old man and Yukio remained safe.

He wished…

There were so much regrets in his heart – Rin was drowning in them.

When it was finally time to go to the funeral, Rin made sure to wear his best clothes and tie a black tie around his neck.

He smiled bitterly to the image in the mirror. He looks respectable. The old man will be happy.

The funeral had hit Rin stone brick right in the face without making any excuses.

Frankly, Rin felt that he wasn't ready – not for his father's funeral and not to face the outside world. _Naturally_ , that meant that Rin was going to the funeral whether he liked it or not.

At least, Rin smiled grimly to himself, he wouldn't regret not being here. This was his last chance to say goodbye, to get some kind of closure.

The funeral was a sad, short affair, with so many painful memories. The sky was covered in entirely black clouds and the rain fell down fast and hard. There were many others who came, most of them were unknown to Rin, but if they were exorcists it wouldn't be surprising.

Yukio had done a superb job. The whole event was done in a respectable way, a way that will honor the old man. There were speeches being made by both guests and family. Rin didn't have anything prepared, unfortunately. Instead, the half demon silently cried.

Soon, too soon in Rin's opinion the others started leaving back to the inside of the church. Rin was honestly, truthfully relieved that Yukio decided to stay out here with him, despite the heavy and horrible rain. He didn't want to be alone right now. Rin guessed that Yukio felt the same.

The two of them stayed standing before their father's grave, the heavy rain never even registered while their thoughts took them to a far darker places.

They stood there for a while, staring at the gravestone blankly, not actually seeing anything.

"Nii-san, we should go back inside", Yukio's voice was soft, if not a little numb.

It hurts, deep in his heart. The knowledge of the loss, the freshness, the memory - but that's supposed to hurt. Rin would have been worried if it didn't hurt.

"Just a little longer", Rin answered, head hanging low.

Yukio doesn't leave his older brother to stay there by himself. Normally, he would have. He knows that Rin needs some time to grieve and that unlike his brother he had been prepared (as much as possible to be prepared for something like that) for something like a loved one's death for quite some time.

This isn't the first one he lost to the demons, but for Rin this is. Worst, Yukio acknowledged mentally, Rin blames himself for their father's death. Yukio knows his twin and leaving him alone now will lead to him doing something stupid. Yukio nods to himself, now that he thinks about it. Yukio is best to stay by Rin's side. If left alone, his twin could find himself deciding to do something more than a little suicidal, like wanting to become an exorcist himself. A stupid move if Yukio ever thought of one.

Being an exorcist will place his twin in the hands of those that want to get rid of him. Yukio doesn't trust them to treat his naïve brother any better than a rabid dog. Yukio can't help the anger that came with the thought. _I promised myself I'll protect Rin! I won't let them touch a hair on his head!_

But, this is only part of the reason why he wouldn't leave Rin alone right now. The other part is that Yukio is _afraid_ – he is afraid that someone will come to get rid of Rin while he wouldn't be there. Succeed in killing Rin because he wouldn't be there.

Now it's Yukio's turn to protect his older brother. No one and nothing will be standing in the way of that. Yukio steps closer to his twin, face shadowed by black-brown hair. He opens his umbrella silently, shielding his brother from the rain.

"Thanks," Rin sounds lost. And he is lost, in some sense or another. He feels different, new and not like himself at all. Dirty. _This is my fault._ All of this is far too much. He falls down to his knees, ignoring the rain and the mud, "dad…"

Yukio closes his eyes and listens.

"I know I wasn't the perfect son, hell, I got into trouble more times than I can count!", Rin says brokenly, his voice is barely above a whisper, "I know I made you worried a lot of times, doing all those things", he takes a small breath, shaken, "but you don't have to worry now, because Yukio and I will be working together and you know he will be making sure I'm protected! You know how Yukio can be! Ho, and don't worry, I'll be protecting four-eyes just like I always do!"

Yukio did not appreciate the last remark, but he let it go. This time

"I'm sorry for becoming a real demon and I just want you to know – I didn't mean what I said back then. I love you, dad"

Yukio opened his eyes, "I won't let anyone hurt him, father" he told the grave, "I will protect him from those that wants to kill him and hurt him-"

"I'm afraid that would be impossible!" a loud voice called from behind. The two teens froze where they stood. They had been pretty sure that they were alone, since everyone else hurried to find a safe place from the rain. Apparently, that man was not everyone. The two looked back towards the speaker.

They were surrounded by a group of men in black who were led by a man in a white suit. The man is very tall, around 6'5 feet tall and very strange.

He has purple hair and a pointy goatee, a pink umbrella and a white top hat with pink and purple around the base. Purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes.

"A… clown?"

Yukio doesn't look at Rin for his remark, even if it does describe the man before them very nicely.

"Rin," Yukio starts slowly, "the one with the strange clothes is Mephisto Pheles, precept of the Japan branch of the Knights of the True Cross – and Father's 'friend'. He and the men surrounding us are all Exorcists", the young exorcist informs his brother, his hands moving towards his twin black guns, heart starting to beat faster.

They got here early, Yukio had been sure that they had more time. If he had known, he and his Nii-san would not have been here. They would be hiding as far away from this man and his, for as long as they could.

Yukio couldn't, (more like wouldn't) lie to himself about how bad this whole situation was. The two of them didn't sign the Familiar Contract yet, and even _with_ the familiar contract, no one had promised Rin's safety.

Originally, Yukio planned on hiding his brother and forming the F.C as soon as possible, then he (only Yukio, Rin would stay away for as long as there could be trouble), would inform the Gregory of the news.

Yukio will able to determine then, what course of action they will need to be taking. If the Gregory won't play nice, Yukio will have to prepare his Nii-san for all-out war, all the while protecting him from the demons that will surly try gunning for his poor sibling. No one will be able to harm his brother, not as long as Yukio still breaths.

And when they will finally see reason Rin will be truly safe.

Unfortunately for both Yukio's plans and Rin's safety, the Gregory sent their exorcists for Rin far too soon. Worst, they sent _him_.

Yukio knew about him, from his Father and stories that used to give him horrible nightmares, even if he hadn't interacted with him before. This demon who apparently 'works' with humanity.

Their half big brother.

As if on cue the man started speaking, "You have my sympathies for what you have been through", the tall clown dressed like man says with an ill omen smile, "but I'm afraid that as honorary knight for the Vatican… I have certain responsibilities" the clown opens his umbrella, smile growing wider, "you, Rin Okamura, are the son of Satan. For that, you must be killed before you present a threat to humanity"

Yukio steps before his twin in order to shield him with his body. The action does not go unnoticed by Mephisto. The demon couldn't help but watch the twins' every move. These two are the littlest of his kin, his two youngest brothers.

"As things stand now," the clown like demon put up two fingers, "you two have _two_ options remaining for you, "allow yourself to be killed by us" _or_ "kill us and flee". Ah, there's also the option of "suicide" so I guess that makes it three options!"

"That is unnecessary sir Pheles", Yukio's voice is calm, collected.

The smaller half-demon turns to look at his brother, not sure what he has on his mind, but hoping for his twin's amazing brain to get them out of this mess.

"Ho…? And why is that? Umm…?" the clown asks curiously.

Yukio smiles stonily, "Rin has agreed to become my familiar, as such, he's _mine_ now. _You_ cannot touch him"

 _The son of Satan! A_ familiar _! When Father Dearest hears about this, he's going to blow a fuse! Priceless! This is priceless!_

"Hahahahahaha!" Mephisto clutches his sides as the image hits him, "y-you took SATAN's son and m-made him y-your familiar!" the purple haired man started laughing once more, "Ho, that's rich! Hahahahaha!" _ho man, Satan is going to be killing me for t-this!_

"THAT THING IS NOT MY DAD! I don't care what you people say!" Rin shouts suddenly, fire burning in his eyes, "that filthy beast is no relation to me! My father IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE THE OLD MAN!"

Mephisto is shocked, not that Rin claims that he is not Satan's son and that his real father was Shiro Fujimoto, that's understandable. But this in this kind of situation where his life is on the line that he dares speak like that to the one that can save him. _Stupid youngling._ The child probably doesn't get how badly things look for him.

" _Rin_!" the older looks at his younger twin. Yukio shakes his head, "not the time, Rin"

Rin pouts and crosses his hands against his chest.

"Wow! I haven't laughed like that in a long time!" Mephisto says, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye, "your words are acknowledged, but they don't change the truth no matter how much you wish they did" Mephisto points out happily, "are you planning on using a familiar's contract?" the clown finally asks the younger twin.

Rin ignores what the clown says, although he looks at Yukio curiously, wondering what a familiar's contract actually does.

"I do", the young man gives the answer without thinking about it too much.

"A familiar contract _will_ show that the demon is willing to work for the human it chooses. True,", Mephisto sighs, "but it wouldn't be enough, you know", the demon of time drops the act, his eyes baring into his youngest brother's ones, "The old fossils are going to try anything they can, to make sure young Rin here, gets one-way ticket to hell. Your word alone and one lousy contract won't be stopping them"

That had Yukio gritting his teeth in frustration, hands clenching at his sides, "Well, let them _try_ ", he spits in venom.

"Ho, none of that from you" Mephisto smiles and shakes a single finger, not caring that Yukio looks like he's going to shot him any second now. Instead, the demon smiles to him, "tell me, Rin" the demon turns to look at his other half-brother, "if this little plan of yours could have worked, what would you have done?"

"Protect my brother", the boy immediately answered, "grow stronger so that when we will need to fight Satan next time I will be able to save those who is dear to me! ... And kill him while I'm at it", the boy mutters the last bit, but Mephisto still hears.

"Phfuuu! Hahahahahaha! You guys! Ho god! Hahahahaha! You are _killing_ me!" the demon fell to the floor, his stomach hurting from laughing so hard. His hat rolled to a pile of mud and his clothes got ruined as well, but Mephisto couldn't care less. This is the best fun he had in a long time!

 _No chance I'm giving those twins to some fossil! Not if they're_ always _this funny!_

Yukio looked to the side and mumbled something that sounded likes, 'I wish', thankfully, nobody heard because-

"What are you laughing about, you damn clown?!" Rin bristled, a little offended, "if anything's funny it's your stupid clothes!"

Mephisto huffed, trying to swallow another fit of laughter, "W-well, I could pull _some_ strings for you two," he gets up while trying to clean a little of the mud that got on his clothes. _Knew I shouldn't have worn my favorites._

Yukio is shocked. He didn't count on the strange headmaster's help. He was prepared to fight if needed be - not that he didn't _like_ how this turned out. It just, he expected things to be far more difficult.

"I like your answers! However, the path the two of you have chosen is a long and treacherous one. Do you still profess that you will take it?" Mephisto's smile grows at the twin nods, "you might find yourselves regretting not wanting to die you know…"

"I am…" Rin starts with a seldom tone, "no longer a human" his hands finds the cursed sword on their own, "I don't have a choice but to go forward. I am going to be the best demon I can be in order to protect my brother!"

* * *

X

* * *

"That went smoothly", Rin remarked later, when the twins were back in their room and the clown and his band of merry men left them well alone.

"Yes", Yukio still wasn't sure about the headmaster. Their half-brother, who for all intent and purposes looked like a fucking clown and acted like a deranged lunatic… no wonder it was so hard to get a read on this kind of guy.

"So, are we going to be doing that contract thing now?", Rin asked, wondering to himself. He wouldn't admit, even if Yukio will ask later, but he is kind of interested in this kind of stuff. It was too far close to a manga story-line for him to not be interested in! _Wait… if this is a manga wouldn't that make me the hero?_

"We can," Yukio answers, snapping Rin back to reality, "in fact that might be for the best. We can't know if the next time we see him Sir Pheles will be this accommodating. For all we know, he could and might have already changed his mind", Yukio said in a seldom, heavy tone.

That demon actually had the balls to send him an email that basically said he now works in the Japanese branch of True Cross, as a _teacher_. That is, if he wants to keep his brother safe.

Yukio was considering (maybe a little more seriously than really needed), shooting the _Clown_ the next time the _headmaster_ of True Cross Academy will show up. _It will save me from dealing with the annoying little- no! Snap out of it! Shooting Mephisto will not help Rin, even if it will be REALLY satisfying._

 _And better than ten therapy sessions…_

 **This** is the kind of 'man' they were dealing with.

Yukio actually didn't mind having a second job, now that he had to actively take care of his Nii-san. This job has a lot of benefits too. Like who it will also let his Rin see up close the upcoming Exwires, maybe even learn something useful about demons and above all else, it will give them some much needed time and a safe place to train Rin.

"Ne… Yukio, are you there, bro?" Rin asked. Yukio looks pissed, and then happy, next he was sad and serious, pissed and happy, all at once. _This could not be healthy_ , the older of the two noted.

This whole demon thing got both of them worried. _We're dipped in some deep shit. Very deep, smelly, shit. The kind that no one can walk away from smelling like roses. Yukio knows it just as much as I do._ Rin looks at his brother.

Yukio blinks as if just now noticing Rin had been talking with him.

 _And he can't even change his mind now, not that he would have if he had the chance, but now they know that he's on my side. If this goes south, they'll make sure that we BOTH die._

 _But I won't let them. No one will hurt us. Anyone who'll try – I'll kick his ass_!

"Sorry, sorry. Where was I…?" Rin relaxes as Yukio smiles that smile that says, 'don't worry, I'm fine'. Rin knows that smile, he knows that when Yukio smiles like this he really is fine, no faking! That makes the half demon feel better. Yukio is fine. Will be fine. Both of them will be fine.

"The contract", Rin reminds him lightly, his tail wagging happily and his smile growing and shining like the sun itself.

"Well, most of it is just like Pheles-san said, Nii-san", unfortunately, Rin didn't remember a word the clown said about the contract, well, maybe something about a… no. Nothing. He smiles sheepishly.

"Anno… about that, heh-heh…" Rin gulped in nervousness, "care to repeat that one more time?"

Yukio turns to look at him. Rin can't even see his eyes at this angle, the sun reflected on the glasses block the view. Yukio lets out a foreboding 'eh…' and Rin feels a chill go down all the way from his head to the tips of his toes.

 _Yukio, you are a scary motherfucker!_

"Well, if I have to", Yukio huffs, "the contract it of course between a demon and a human. For most humans, forming a contract with a demon is mostly impossible. The reason is that creating the link between the two is very difficult and depends on both parties at any given time", Rin nods his head, trying to pay attention.

"If a human and a demon form a familiar contact, they have to be connected in some form or another, be it by common goal, a belief, and a reason to fight or just even having the same affinity. While this doesn't sound so hard, most humans and demons have almost nothing in common, like, at all", the younger twin smiles at Rin's shocked look. _You don't know it Nii-san but you are very different from most demons._

"If they do, and it RARELY happens that they do, the contract forces a link between the two of them. It acts as an agreement between the human and the demon to work together as long as certain conditions are met. The stronger the demon the more unlikely it is for the conditions to be met, usually because the stronger demons have an easier time to shake the human enough for him to mess up", Yukio can't help but remembering Rin words about their Father. Shiro wasn't trying to form a familiar contract with Satan, but it was the other way around. That's actually how demons came to be possessing humans in the first place.

They find cracks in a human's convictions and strike. It's the opposite of performing the familiar contract.

"If against all odds, the contract holds, it gives the both of them advantages over other demonic beings and gives a power-bust to the demon's base power. The power bust and the advantages, of course, depend on all sorts of things. This is the basic stuff, will you remember that, Nii-san?" the younger said in a sweet voice.

 _Scary!_

"Y-yes, of course I remember it now!" the half demon nodded frantically, "I can repeat that! I swear I can! Do you want me to…?"

Yukio shook his head, "no Nii-san, there's no need that something like that. I believe you," he smiled, "do you have any questions so far?"

Rin did have questions, but he wasn't sure if it was safe to ask them. Yukio was scary. Like kill you in your sleep scary. Like, _please_ _spare_ _me_ , scary. Rin hoped, because no one can know what goes through his little brother's head, that Yukio won't get mad at him at some of his questions.

"Y-you said something about a connection forming between the human and the demon, what does that m-mean?" Rin closed his mouth and waited. And waited. And waited. Yukio sure was taking his sweet time.

"Umm… yes, that part. I guess it's normal for you to want to know", the younger brother finally said. He really didn't want to talk about this part, partly because how it would affect them both. Yukio wasn't pouting. _Really out of all the things you could have asked, you had to start with this,_ "okay, listen well, because I'm not saying this again", Yukio snaps.

 _Scary!_

"A demon will only serve a human it finds worthy. If the human start to doubt himself, the demon will turn on him or her", Yukio just hopes that Rin sees him as worthy enough for the contract to hold, "The contract acts as a link between the two, a way for the demon to instantly know about his tamer status. Is he in danger? Where he is and what he's feeling at every given moment"

Yukio looks really uncomfortable about that, but Rin doesn't really see how's that supposed to be bad… after all, they said they'll protect each other, didn't they? Knowing where Yukio is or if he's in danger, that's a good thing, isn't it?

 _I'm probably missing something really simple,_ Rin thought to himself. He tried thinking about it again. Yukio said that the seal acts like a link between them, it will let them knows if the other is in danger, the location and feelings.

Rin frowns. It can't be the feelings' bit, can it? _What's so bad about feelings anyways…_

"I don't get it…" Rin was getting confused.

Yukio cursed Rin in his mind, but as things stood, the older twin had the right to know. Yukio takes a deep breath and calms himself down. _I can do this, I can totally do this_

"Well, let me ask you a question, Nii-san," Yukio fixed his glasses on the top of his nose, "would you like it if I felt it every time you felt an intense pleasure? Like during sex, or masturbating?"

Rin blinked once. Twice. Trice. He opened his mouth. He closed his mouth. Open. Close. Open-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled with wide, fearful eyes, "Yukio! That's a joke! Isn't it?! Ha ha, very funny. Now tell me the truth so I could forget about all of-" Rin stopped. He looked at his twin's face. Yukio had so much red coloring his face Rin almost thought he was a tomato, "you aren't kidding"

Yukio shook his head, 'no'.

"You aren't kidding – this is not a joke", Rin shook his head in disbelief, "this is so messed up"

"Tell me about it", Yukio sighs and Rin lets out a grown of despair.

"Does it go both ways?" Rin finally asks, really hoping the answer is 'no', he didn't want to even think about Yukio doing it with someone, like, ever. In fact, in Rin's world, Yukio doesn't do things like masturbating or having sex. _Yukio is too pure for that_. It doesn't matter that Yukio is ten times more popular than the normal male. The girls can watch him from afar. Really far. _It's not like Yukio likes them or anything…_

Rin feels a lot better after that thought, almost cheerful and he doesn't care to know why. The only thing he wants is, well, for something to _not_ shutter his happy thoughts. _Please_.

"Essentially," Yukio nods.

 _Fuck_.

"Fuck, so what, every familiar or whatever feels it when their 'Tamer' is doing… Fuck. Ho, god. This is-" Rin shakes his head, _isn't this considered sexual harassment? Do the demons even know about this stuff before the contract takes hold and snap! Instant – what? Perverts? Can they even be called perverts? They don't do it by choice after all…_

"Anything more I should know about?" Rin asks defeated.

"Well, the seal will be busting any positive feeling you will be feeling towards me, but that only happens after a few weeks. And usually, it's nothing serious"

Rin sighs, "well, I sure better get down to it. Not like we have a choice in the matter, do we?"

Yukio, smiles gently, "you can still back out, Nii-san, this isn't done until we complete the contract", Rin looks surprised at Yukio's words, so his brother continues, "I don't want you to wake up one day and hate me for doing this to you, I just want to protect you like you protected me when we were just kids"

"But…" Rin doesn't even know what he's trying to argue about and he doesn't need to find out, because Yukio didn't finish speaking yet.

"No, Nii-san, I will protect you, no matter what you'll choose", he looks at his twin with understanding eyes. Rin looks overwhelmed and so confused. It's obvious that the news hasn't sunk in yet. Yukio just hopes that when it does, Rin won't regret this decision.

"I-this… I mean, I'll do it" Rin has that look in his eyes, the one that means that he's made up his mind.

The younger twin moves to take the brush, he will be painting the familiar contract on the two of them, all on his own. Normally, there's only one seal and the exorcist has to speak a few words, the words become the link between the human and some random demon, but Yukio doesn't need a familiar contract with some random demon, he needs it to form with his Nii-san, so they have to make the link by themselves, so no need for words, just overly complicated symbols, "do you have anything else you want to ask Nii-san?"

Rin couldn't think of anything right now, "maa… if I'll think of something later I'll ask you, ok?" Yukio nodded.

"That will be fine, now don't move. I will be painting the seal onto the back of our right hand. I don't want to be doing this more than once"

Rin didn't move. He watched without even breathing too loudly, mesmerized by the sight of his younger brother and the paint brush. The seal was a confusing mass of strange symbols. It covered most of the back of Rin's hand by the time it was almost done and a little farther up.

"Done", Yukio mumbled to himself. This was perfect, "don't move until I tell you to, Nii-san. I don't want you to move and ruin all my hard work now. Just wait for a minute for me to finish doing my own seal so we can continue"

Rin rolled his eyes, but did as asked. It really didn't take all that long and Rin liked watching how Yukio does the seal. _I wonder if I can do things like that too, even if I'm a demon now._

The thought had some merit and Rin soon found himself thinking about demons having demonic familiars. Nothing about what Yukio said made it seem like it couldn't be done, not that he will do it, feeling Yukio's pleasure is bad enough, no need to add another to the list.

"Done!"

"Finally!" that didn't mean he wasn't going to stay quiet. This was making him all restless.

"Now, for the second part. The vows", Yukio took a deep breath, "I'll start, then I will be giving myself a small cut on the front of my left hand and let a little bit of blood run over Nii-san's familiar contract seal. After that, Nii-san needs to do the same to me", Yukio explained.

"Let's do it!"

Yukio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm doing this! And with Rin, no less. No, I've got to focus. I'm doing it FOR Rin. This is so he could live here normally, protect from both humans and demons!_

"I Yukio Okamura call upon you to answer me! You who bare my seal, you who shares my blood! In these vows I bind you to me!"

A bright light started shining all around the twins, soft and gentle, almost accepting.

"Demon of my choosing, are you willing to be bound by me?"

Rin didn't hesitate, "yes"

"Before, our wills were two, now they shall be one, for once we are bound, and we will no longer be just two souls. My will is my goal and my goal is your protection. My will is to train you so you will be able to protect yourself. My will is for you to live. This is the will I will share with you"

Rin doesn't notice, but the room grows hotter as Yukio's voice grows louder, as if reacting to what is being said by said twin.

"State your will now, so we could share it together"

And suddenly, Rin knows what he needs to say. There's no doubt. Rin just knows.

"I will grow stronger, I will become as strong as I can be and then more. I will share my power with you, as you share yours with me. I won't let you leave me behind", Rin's smile is blinding "– so from this day and until the day I die, I will share my life with you. This is my will!"

"My will is my goal, my goal is my will – your will is my will, my will is your goal, your goal is your will"

At this point, Yukio did as he said he would. He cut a small cut and let it bleed all over his brother's seal. The seal sucked the bright light and settled.

Rin took the knife and did the same to himself, letting his blood fall on the top of Yukio's seal.

The seal glowed and turned blue, just like Rin's flames.

The seal glows brighter and brighter turning whiter and whiter with every second that passed. It got so bright that it made it hard to look at. Finally, it broke apart to tiny pieces of light, disappearing as if it never existed in the first place.

It was still there, both of them could feel it, even if none of them could see it.

The shock-wave was unexpected, none of them were prepared and soon they were passed out on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Rin you are very lucky

**A Demon and His Tamer**

* * *

Hey again! Sorry for the late update, but I do have a good reason as to why :) University is harder than I thought it is, studying is a bitch and its exam month, so I couldn't get much done. I did try though! Your reviews and support really helped me and I wanted to update my fic for all of you! So thank you all so much and i hope you enjoy!

So! Back to the story!

 _Thinking_

"Talking"

 _ **"Reading"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: why there aren't half demon familiars**

Yukio hated seeing Rin being so broken, but he knew that he wasn't good at being comforting. He wasn't and he had never been one to hold his twin close. He wanted to... sometimes, but he always decided against it.

Usually, Rin was strong, smiling, full of energy, lighting Yukio's days just like a sun. Yukio never needed to be there for his brother like this before. This was a new and unfamiliar territory. Yukio didn't know what to do with a broken Nii-san. A Nii-san that needed Yukio just like how Yukio had needed his him. He didn't know if he was wanted. If hugging Rin and holding him close would be something that Rin would even like, or be comfortable with. Would it be too much? Was it weird?

Yukio admitted, he had no idea how he was supposed to act. So he didn't.

Yukio took care of the things that he knew how to do and let Rin have some time alone. When Rin woke up screaming after a nightmare, Yukio pretended to be asleep even if his Nii-san had awoken him. He had to figure it out... Yukio didn't like seeing his broken Nii-san after all.

* * *

By the time the brothers woke up it was already morning, early morning if you want to be specific. The two seems to have slept the whole night without waking, a thing that would have made the priests in the monastery worry if they had known the whole story.

The Tamer among the priests would have known there was something wrong happening. After all, the twins didn't know something that any tamer would have been thought near the end of his studies.

First the Tamer would have been confused, since it was a known fact that humans and half-demons can't form familiar bond and something had indeed formed between the two. Then he would have grown worried, since the twins were not supposed to pass out _at all_ during the process.

However, no Tamer had been notified, if fact, none of the priests were told about Rin and Yukio deciding to form a connection via familiar contract. If they had, they would have tried stopping them.

Rin and Yukio had a lot on their minds, with Rin becoming a demon, Yukio thinking about ways to save his brother from the whole world, Shiro dying and Mephisto being Mephisto. They simply forgot about telling everyone.

The priests knew nothing about what the brothers had done. All they know is that Rin and Yukio came back after the funeral, looking tired and worried, entered their room and fell asleep. Nothing too bad considering what the two had been through.

It was luck, a _lot_ of luck that nothing _truly_ _horrific_ had happened to the Okamura siblings, because it could have ended so much worst.

 _One of them could have died._

In fact, had they've been anyone other than Rin and Yukio, then the moment they had finished the contract, Yukio would have died and Rin would have been in so much pain that he would have fallen into a _coma_.

They twins did not know it, but making half-demons familiars is not _supposed_ to be possible.

Mephisto had known, of course he knew, he is the demon king of time after all, Samuel, how could he _not know_? Ho, the demon knew, he just decided against informing the twins about the impossibility of a contract forming between a human and a half demon the night before, or at all.

It wasn't because he wanted them dead, in fact, he preferred them alive. They are his half-brothers after all, human mother or not. Rin for one is an important piece in his plans. Yukio he could probably replace, but the boy had so much promise and with this interesting development, Mephisto was itching to find out: _what are you going to do now, little brothers?_

However, let us get back to the issue at hand – the reason why the demon king of time decided not telling the twins they could possibly die if they tried doing the contract.

You see, _Yukio and Rin are twins_ , Mephisto thought. _As twins, they are both half demons, even if one of them did not inherit any of Satan's demonic traits. Is it be possible for two half demons to form a familiar contract?_

There was no doubt in Samuel heart. _I'll find out, if I'll shut up_. That was his first reason for keeping silent, but it was mostly because he found the whole idea ho so _interesting_.

Samuel had not been kidding when he had thought about keeping the Okamura twins to himself should they keep proving to be so entertaining, a demon king needed to find his fun _somewhere_ …

There had been something about Rin and Yukio that made him push and think. He kept quiet and decided to let things play by themselves.

The demon king of time had no doubt that the moment he left them by themselves, the twins were bound to try forming the familiar contract and he wondered, no matter what the result would be, how they would react once they found out it _was not_ _supposed to be_ _possible_.

In face of this new information, the twins passing out would be rather worrying.

The last attempt at forming a familiar contract between a human and a half demon was about three hundred years ago, with the human actually dying and the half demon falling into a month long coma.

Had Yukio known before hand, he would not have said anything to Rin about doing something so dangerous. He would have kept quiet about the option and tried finding another alternative, not that there are many…

Nevertheless, it _worked_. Against all odds it worked! The connection formed, somehow and the twins did not even know that what they did was actually _undoable_.

Had the twins not shared the same blood and had they not been sired by Satan himself, it would have not worked.

It almost didn't work anyways…

It was surprisingly, Rin that woke up first.

One would think that the brother, that didn't need to wake up early in order to go to school, the drop-out, would be the one who will be sleeping in.

Most people would be _wrong_. Let it be said that Rin isn't everyone, since _everyone_ never had to cook breakfast to a whole monastery. Waking up early, cooking, making the dishes taste like heaven took _WORK_.

Not that Rin doesn't like being in charge of cooking, even if it meant waking up early, sometimes before the sun had a chance to rise. The kitchen belongs to him, even if no one really said so out loud. They didn't need to. They knew not to interrupt him while he was working, or at all. In fact, no one's going to set foot in his holy place, not while he's the only one in the monastery that knows how to cook something other than some boiled eggs.

Well, so maybe it wasn't such a surprise it that it was Rin that woke up first, since he _is_ used to waking up early. Normally he's up way before Yukio even thinks about opening his eyes, that's how he makes Yukio's bento in time for his brother to go to that school of his.

 _Not that Yukio cares… it's annoying how he never lets me catch up on my sleep, I wake up early, I make the food, I go back to sleep. It's not like I have to go to school or anything. Now that I think about it, I don't have to get up for work too…_

Rin sighs, and then groans a little before sitting up. _What did I do last night, I feel like shit._ It takes a moment or two for Rin's mind to wake up and clear up the webs of sleep, but once he does he immediately looks towards where he knows Yukio passed out.

He doesn't need to, not really, even before looking he knows that Yukio's fine, just sleeping off the after affects. He assumes that he knows of Yukio's general health because of the bond that formed between the two of them. He still checks anyways. Bond of no bond, Rin won't be satisfied without making sure Yukio's safe without relying on this bond. As Yukio's big brother, Rin feels that's his duty.

He gets up and for some reason his legs are shaking, not that he cares, as a half demon shaking legs is the least of his worries. He rights himself and steps towards Yukio before something catches his attention. It's his reflection.

Rin stares in horror at the demon reflected back to him and there's no doubt that's a _full blooded demon_.

He looked younger – that was the first thing that he noticed. He was never tall, mostly on the average height, if not a little on the short side, but the boy in the mirror was almost a head shorter. It made him look like a fourteen years old instead of the sixteen years old that he was.

That was not all. The boy in the mirror had long elf-like ears, not unlike Rin's unsealed form. His eyes grew a little larger and turned bluer. His hair became longer then he remembers, almost reaching his lower neck.

On top of all this, his body is surrounded by his blue flames, but they're more like a lick of flame here and there, instead of the blown up maelstrom it's usually is. It's still distressing to witness.

Rin mouth falls open, partly in shock and partly because he wants to see if he has fangs – he _does_. They aren't that long, thankfully, only long enough to make biting something _lethal_.

And there's the tail, but Rin had made peace with the tail, so it's not as shocking as everything else.

Rin takes a deep breath.

 _Calm down me. I'm fine. Everything_ freaking _fine – Kurikara's probably just unsheathed, that's all. That's right me - Deep breaths._

So Rin decides to make his way to his sword first in order to fix this, before going to his twin – only… when he looks, Kurikara is sheathed…

 _No fucking way._

He runs to the sword anyways. He grabs the long katana and without thinking, he's unsheathing it. It doesn't do anything. Not even glow. There's no flames covering the blade and nothing indicates that Rin's demonic heart ever been stored inside the sword.

Rin really wants to curse now. He knows that he needs to wake Yukio because, one – his twin will kill him if he won't and two – Yukio's the expert when it comes to things like this. The younger twin is bound to know something useful, like how to make him seem human again, or as close to it as he could.

Rin takes a deep breath and tries to stay calm. _Note to self, taking deep breaths doesn't help when you find out shit like this._ Now, waking Yukio…

Rin sits next to his brother, Kurikara in hand, "Yo, Yukio you need to wake up". Rin sets his sword next to his brother. Yukio doesn't look like he heard anything. He's a deep sleeper, apparently.

Rin frowns. He needs Yukio awake, but at the same time he's afraid of touching his twin with the blue flames dancing on his skin like enticing belly dancers.

"Um… Rin?"

Yukio opens his eyes, something in his gut making him wake up faster than he would have liked. Some kind of feeling…? All he knows is that for some reason Rin needs him.

"Yukio! You're awake!" Rin cheers. His smile falls when Yukio freezes at the sight of him.

"What… Rin? Why are you in your demonic form?" the younger twin asks confusedly. Rin shrugs and his tail curls around and finds its way to its owner's lap.

"I was hoping you'll tell me", the half demon confessed, "I was like this when I woke up and look", Rin points at Kurikara, "the damn sword is closed and when I open it", he throws the sword to Yukio's lap and Yukio unsheathes it to see what Rin means, "it does absolutely nothing".

"This is… unexpected, to say the least", Yukio blinks at the new information, "I'm afraid I don't have an answer to you Nii-san, as far as I know, what we tried to do was never tried before, so this can be a side effect", Rin frowns at that. He really doesn't like looking like this, "Half demons tend to, well, dislike being compared to full blooded demons, which is understandable, as you aren't the same" Yukio sighs, "All the more, regular half demons are not in danger of being killed by the Vatican, so they had no need to try what we did"

"So what you are saying…" Rin starts talking slowly, "is that there's no way to make me look normal again?!" but there's no mistaking the panic in his voice, "I have to live looking like some freakish looking thing?! Fuck, Yukio-" Rin starts shaking, "what am I supposed to do?! I can't live like this! I look like a demon! A real demon!" the half demon pulls at his long ears, his eyes locking into his human twin, "I can't- this can't be true… I-I…" Rin rubs his eyes, his voice breaking. He's crying, Yukio is shocked to see, " _Yukio_ , I don't want to be a demon…"

Yukio's heart breaks.

He can feel it, somewhat. The emotions are strong enough to fill the both of them. Yukio grits his teeth, frustration and anger warring inside his mind. _I did this to him._ The human is filled with horror. _This is my entire fault._ I _did this._

Yukio really wants to throw-up right now. His heart is clenched tightly and Rin's pain hurts. It hurts so bad that Yukio wants to take it all away from his big brother.

"Rin…"

The half demon looks so small right now. Venerable. Yukio fears he might break him by mistake.

Rin looks to his brother. He takes a deep breath. Suddenly, Yukio has his hands full of one crying half demon, no that Yukio cares much, he just wants to help his brother. He wants Rin to be happy. He wants to take away Rin's pain. He wants to make this right, but he doesn't know how. He hugs Rin tightly and breaths in his scent. He smells like Rin and cooked food and rain.

"Rin…"

Yukio won't let go, even after Rin stops crying. Rin doesn't resist, he just hugs back. It's like back when they were younger and he would hug Yukio after he had a bad dream and crawled into the older twin's bed at the dead of night. Rin is just happy that Yukio doesn't mind.

The two are interrupted by a knock on the door. Blushing they let go of one another.

"Rin, Yukio" one of the priests is standing just outside the door, Seishiro Nagatomo by the sound of it.

Yukio looks to the door in horror, Rin freezes and his heart skips a beat.

"Is everything ok in there?" Nagatomo's voice sounds full of worry. Yukio curses. The priest probably heard their voices when they talked, so he came to make sure that everything's fine. Yukio didn't answer and so did Rin, so it's only natural for Nagatomo to get worried about the two of them.

Nagatomo knocks of the door again only this time he tries to open it. Yukio sighs in relief when the door don't budge. For a moment there, the younger twin forgot they locked the door last night.

Yukio looks at Rin. Rin who's freaking out at the moment. He frowns. There's not a lot the two of them can do, not with Nagatomo standing on the other side of their door. Still, Yukio hates seeing Rin looking like this. So afraid.

Nagatomo practically raised them alongside Father and every other priest that lives in the monastery. It's hard to believe he will do anything to Rin, even if his twin is now no longer completely human, but it's a possibility.

"Yukio, Rin, I'm getting worried! What's going on in there?!"

Rin flinches at the words. His hands shake and his mind filled with terror. Nagatomo tries to open the door again. Rin holds his breath and pray.

He prays to god, asking him not to let Nagatomo enter, because… because he looks like a monster.

 _No, no please don't come in. You can't come in. Please, ho please just stay outside. This is bad. Like capital-word BAD. Please, god. Please make this stop. Don't come in. Don't-come-in. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FU-_

"It's ok Rin, it's going to be ok", Yukio says calmly.

Rin turns his head slowly, Yukio's voice making him calmer, more level headed. That moment, something clicks in Rin's mind. It's like he suddenly KNOWS that nothing will hurt him as long as Yukio is close by.

It's an unsettling feeling. Unfamiliar. Comforting.

Rin never _needed_ to feel like this before. Never _felt_ like this before.

He never needed any defending. On the contrary, it was he who usually did the protecting, the shielding and the guarding. He was the one that Yukio used to hide behind while he was scared. He was –

He was feeling this as clear as a day.

Rin takes in the look in Yukio's eyes, the determination and he sighs. This time, he'll let Yukio protect him. He nods at his twin and hesitatingly moves behind his brother as if to hide. He just hopes his twin will be right and everything is going to be just fine.

"We are fine-", Yukio answers loud enough to be heard by Nagatomo, "but there is a little problem" he adds carefully. Yukio may act calm, but that's only because he is getting ready to fight, would there be a need.

"A prob-" there a push, "Yukio, what's _going on_ in there?!"

Yukio stands before the door and unlocks it. The priest opens the door and freezes as his eyes land on Rin, whose half hidden behind Yukio.

"Rin?! What the hell-"

"Finish this sentence and you will regret it", Yukio states in a chilling tone of voice. Nagatomo takes his eyes off Rin and moves to look at Yukio. The way that boy looks at him makes the Tamer shiver.

Nagatomo takes a deep breath. He obviously has no fucking idea what's going on, so he's got to be treading carefully. Something happened last night… that much is clear to the Tamer, but not what or what changed because of it.

"OK, both of you. _Sit_. Down", the Tame orders, "and explain to me, _**everything**_ "

* * *

X

* * *

Nagatomo is a man with short, wavy brown hair and dark eyes. He wears the typical cassock of a priest and is usually very even tampered. Just… not at the moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW DANGEROUS USING A FAMILIAR CONTRACT BETWEEN YOU AND RIN IS? IT'S FUCKING DANGEROUS, THAT'S WHAT IT IS!" Nagatomo shouts angrily at the younger twin. Yukio should have known better. Rin, well, Nagatomo couldn't fault Rin in the slightest. Rin was counting on Yukio to know about this and _Yukio should have known better!_

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED! BY THE LOOKS OF IT, YOU ALMOST DID! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO US _WE WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!"_ Nagatomo punches the floor, his anger deflating, " _we would have told you…_ "

Rin has his mouth hanging open, so does Yukio for that matter. In all their years, living here in the monastery, they never heard Nagatomo as angry as he is right now. Nagatomo sighs and looks to Rin, "This" the tamer points to Rin's new condition, "is unexpected, truly" he nods, "but not the worst thing that could have happened" the Tamer rubs his eyes "there had been others before you that tried the same. All of them ended up _dead_ "

Yukio and Rin shares a look between the two of them and suddenly, looking like a demon doesn't feel so bad anymore. Rin almost feels _lucky_. Key word – almost.

"So… there's no way to make me look human again?" the question is not surprising Nagatomo or Yukio in the slightest.

"Not as far as I know. Your body changing is probably the only thing that protected you during the ritual. The more demonic you are, the higher chance for the both of you to have survived something like that. That's my theory, anyways" Nagatomo shrugs.

"Well, it still sucks" Rin huffs.

Yukio hides a smile. Rin looked so adorable just now.

"I think it's best if I called for the others here. I want to hear your plan and I bet so will they. Mephisto _is_ a tricky son of a bitch after all"

Rin snorts, "The _clown_? Pfut, as if"

"Nii-san, this is serious, Nagatomo and the other knows about this a lot more than I do and if they say Mephisto's dangerous, well so I'll heed their word", it also helps that Yukio felt like that about the demon in the first place and it will be nice to have the priests' help. They could point out things that Yukio didn't notice.

"If you say so…" Rin doesn't look convinced, it will take a lot more to make him take the clown seriously. His opinion on Mephisto is rather poor (not that Yukio can blame him, they are talking about Mephisto here).

"Ok, I'll go call them" Nagatomo stands up and leaves the room. When he comes back, the three other priests are there with him.

Izumi has a spiky blond hair and a friendly expression on his face, even if it's a little shadowed considering what they all've been through. He wears the typical cassock of a priest, the same as all the others.

Maruta is a heavyset man with close shaved black hair, with a prominent curl on his forehead. He has a serious look to his face, one that Yukio don't know if he should be glad about or worried.

Kyodo is a thin man with close shaved black hair and dark eyes. He wears the typical cassock of a priest along with a bandage wrapped around his right hand. He has a pair of tattoos on the back of each hand.

"I think we should start with what these two were up to last night", Nagatomo says carefully, "and the reason why Rin currently looks like this"

"I would really like to hear that", Maruta says harshly and crosses his arms. Kyodo shares a look with Izumi.

"Good. It seems like Yukio here thought it would be a good idea to enact a familiar contract with Rin" Nagatomo knew it wouldn't be enough to say just that, he was almost sure they had no idea what that meant, their faces weren't filled with horror after all. He takes a deep breath, "while there had been tries to form a familiar contract before today, all of them ended with both the human and the half demon dead"

Ah, here it is. A look of pure horror.

"Rin and Yukio somewhat survived. I'm pretty sure that that's thanks to Rin body changing permanently to a more demon like state – the point is, Yukio is now Rin's Tamer and Rin a familiar"

Kyodo looks towards Rin, "let me guess, you made some deal with Mephisto Pheles", at Rin's shocked look Kyodo sighs, "knew it…"

"He made me a teacher at True Cross Academy's cram school", Yukio admits, "He will be here later today to take us both"

"Well, that's troublesome", Izumi shifts at his seat, "with Rin's new look he simply can't come with you. Those blue flames are a dead give-away to his demonic ancestry. The moment the Vatican will hear that Rin has awakened they will send their best exorcists to kill him"

"We need a way to hide Rin's demonic nature", Maruta agrees, "maybe talk with Mephisto, he does seem to need you both alive, else he would have done more than just threat to kill you yesterday"

"Well said~"

Mephisto cried as he appeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"Now, isn't this interesting~", the green on his face is totally bad news…


	4. Chapter 4: here comes Mephisto

**A Demon and His Tamer**

* * *

 _Here I give you chapter FOUR for A Demon and His Tamer! Took me a lot of time to think about what to write and how to go on… to be honest, I'm still not 100% sure. If you have anything to add, I would really love to hear about it!_

 _Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

 **Chapter 4: here comes Mephisto**

The room grew quiet, just for a single moment, as if the world itself drew breath and then all hell broke loss.

Yukio stood up tall, guns drawn at the pink dressed demon. The loud BANG had the rest of the clergymen frozen in place, with their mouths hanging open. Mephisto looked to the side, his eyes narrowing at the, far too close to his taste, bullet hole. The older demon turned back to the rest of the room.

Yukio fixed his glasses, as if to promise himself that _next time I won't miss._ Rin on the other hand was already moving. His body alight with blue flames and bared teeth. Mephisto didn't have the time to lose his smile before the half demon was upon him, fists reaching hard and fast.

It didn't connect, but the sentiment was not lost. Mephisto frowned at his little half-brothers' greeting, but knowing better then to fight back. The older demon sighed.

 _'Even if I'll go easy on them, my little brothers are too weak to fight me without dying at the moment and I don't want to_ break _them just yet!'_

That to say, he was dodging bullets left and right. He was given no time to rest. The moment the glasses wearing twin had to recharge his guns had his other half take the job on himself to keep the demon king on his toes.

 _'My little brothers are too blood thirsty – aren't you supposed to be more human like?'_

Rin fists could break bones even before he had his heart released, now… Mephisto had no intention to find out if they were strong enough to be breaking him. The flames were tricky, but having grown up with Satan himself, Mephisto had a bit of knowledge about escaping trigger happy pyromaniacs.

"WILL YOU STAD STILL DAMNIT!" the half demon shouted irritably. He wanted to get a hit on the older and as of yet he managed hitting nothing but air. His flames were useless, since he had no idea how he could be fighting with them. The only good thing about them was that they burned nothing, except the edge of Mephisto's hat, so the monastery was safe of catching fire.

Mephisto laughed happily at Rin's attempts. It was almost cute how much the smaller tried to hit him. _'This bring back memories…'_

Rin hated to admit it, but hitting the damn clown is fucking hard. The stupid thing won't stop moving and damn it, he's too fast! Obviously, the clown had lots of time to practice. He looked old and he's supposed to be a demon. Aren't demons supposed to age slower than humans?

 _'Then again, I'm a demon and I aged like any other human'_

Well, age or no age, this was getting ridiculous! This stupid clown just keep hopping from here to there like some sort of demented monkey and not even Yukio can hit him with his guns!

Rin screamed and charged faster. There must be something they can do to hit this son of a bitch!

Mephisto smirked and their eyes locked for just one second. One second was all that Rin needed to know that yes, Mephisto knew what was going to happen when he gave the twins the 'go ahead' on the familiar deal, and no, he most certainly never cared.

The psychotic clown wouldn't bat an eye if Yukio would have happened to die and he _probably_ wanted Rin dead as well. This was a man that made Rin's blood boil.

 _'He is a_ _ **danger**_ _to Yukio'_

It was eerie how similar the twin's thoughts came, how they reflected one another – bleeding through the bond and feeding one another. The desire to protect and get revenge against the one that almost hurt them made them move closer to one another. Even the slim possibility that Mephisto will be able to fix Rin's demonic looks didn't stop them.

Yukio started shooting again, trusting Rin's instincts to keep him out of harms' way. Unfortunately, the same instincts were the thing that kept the other nuisance safe as well.

"STOP! STOP SHOOTING!" the demon yelled, hands in the air in the universal sign of piece. He had his fun and now it was time to talk, he just hoped it wouldn't take too long to convince the twins.

"Give me one reason why. One. Reason" the half demon growled.

Mephisto's eyes found Rin. The little half demon was looking at him with anger and a promise of vengeance. His eyes. The blue is burning through and for a second, Mephisto worries that the younger is going to set him on fire without waiting for an answer.

The demon king notes the long ears and the floating blue flames, he's quietly storing how Rin seems to be growling at him and bearing his pointy razor sharp teeth.

He felt the seal on Kurikara break last night, but seeing is believing and what a _magnificent_ sight this turned out to be.

Mephisto looked towards the other twin then and froze.

Yukio was watching Mephisto closely with barely narrowed eyes. His pleasant smile and blue eyes hide the younger twin's thoughts for the most part, but the black aura festering around the human made the others in the room shudder.

 _'Is it just me or is the room a lot darker than before?'_

The shiver flowed through the demon king of time was a mix of both fear and excitement.

"You will stop" Mephisto starts, "because it is in your best interests to do so", there's an excited note to his voice, expecting almost.

Coming here so soon had been a gamble, one that Mephisto was glad he had taken.

This, all of this – changes things. Rin won't be able to fit in with such a demonic look and both twins knew it.

That means plans had to be tweaked a bit, but Mephisto knew it won't be something drastic, it will only take a little bit to fix. His presence here – now that is a must if he wants to keep the twins on the path he had set for them.

Not coming here… could have been a dire problem.

Mephisto wouldn't put it past Yukio to go back on their word if the situation couldn't have been taken care of. The younger twin had a castle sized brother complex and frankly, Mephisto was stupefied at how no one seemed to notice, _or in_ their _case, ignore._ He was thinking about the clergymen of course.

Reading Yukio was not difficult for the most part. His prime concern is his older twin brother and his twin's protection. He wanted to be the one little Rin will rely on. He wanted to shield him from the bad, frightening exorcists and the demons hiding in the dark.

Easy to predict.

Rin on the other hand is a wild card. Mephisto doesn't know what he is going to do because he is _changing_.

Every day that goes by, the half demon is changing _more and more_. Learning the truth can do this to you. Waking up looking like something you didn't believe existed until a few days ago and do this to you. Fighting new instincts can do this to you.

Rin… Rin's got the whole package.

"Tell us, Mr. Pheles" Yukio started, " _will_ you be able to help with Nii-san with his problem, because if you can't _you_ are going to have a problem too, you see…" the younger twin lets the demon get another glimpse of the guns and let them rest there, right in his line of sight. Rin on the other hand was eyeing Kurikara with a delicious glim in his eyes.

Mephisto smirk grew slightly bigger at the words, his posture nothing but relaxed. ' _Interesting! My little brothers are the best!_ '

"But of course!" the demon king declared cheerfully, "something as small as this is nothing!" Mephisto smiled broadly, "I _am_ a demon myself after all. Something as basic as this will be nothing more than a child's play to one such as I~!"

As if those were the magic words, the whole room suddenly felt lighter and less oppressive.

Well, Rin is still eying the older demon distrustfully, but that's only to be expected. It seems this little fight they had finally got him to understand how dangerous the clown really is. Yukio moved back into Mephisto's line of sight, hiding Rin behind him.

Rin for his part felt somewhat compelled to remain there. He knew that as long as he did, Yukio will be able to concentrate better.

Rin never liked hiding. No. In fact, Rin's all about fighting whatever is in front of him head on. Hiding like this feels stupid and unnecessary, but it makes Yukio feel better and this is his world.

 _'I guess I'll do as he wants until I understand everything better…',_ and wasn't that a depressing thought. Rin peeked his head to glare at Mephisto _. 'It's his entire damn fault anyways'_

"Sir Pheles," Yukio sights and rubs his eyes tiredly, "assuming that what you proclaim is nothing but the truth. Still, it is a known fact that for demons, controlling one's power to the point of canceling their demonic appearance is not something that can be maintained for long periods of time, so even if you do teach Nii-san how to, I'm not sure it is going to be lots of help in our current situation"

Mephisto nods at Yukio's assortment, "True! Although that is only one half of what I had in mind" the demon points out, "while making Rin seem like a human twenty-four seven will be almost impossible, we don't really need to", at Yukio furious look the demon hurried to explain, "you did say that you have made little Rin your familiar, didn't you?" Mephisto smirked at the room, "so it is expected, more or less, for him to _be_ a demon. The only thing we _need_ to hide, are the blue flames!"

Yukio grows silent for a moment. Thinking logically, Mephisto is not wrong. Only very annoying. Yukio just wanted Rin to be seen as a human by the others, not as a demon, even if it is half of who he is. Rin himself is conflicted by what the clown said, he doesn't want to look like this. He wants to look like himself again.

"B-But is it possible for me-?" the question leaves his mouth hesitatingly. Rin swallows and shifts uncomfortably. The whole room looks at him, some with pity, Yukio with acceptance and Mephisto with a shit eating grin.

"Why of course!" the demon shouts, "it will take practice, but by the end of the year you will be able to hide your true appearance once more! If you'll practice _really_ hard, it will take even less!"

Rin's heart skipped a beat. It was as if something heavy and restricting finally released inside of him. The older twin beamed at his little brother. The feelings leaked through the bond and made Yukio just as giddy.

"Very well, Sir Pheles"

* * *

X

* * *

Rin didn't want to leave Yukio alone with Mephisto for any length of time, not now, not ever, but when his twin insisted, there wasn't much Rin could do _._

Logically, Rin knew that Yukio could take care of himself now. He isn't that little crybaby little brother Rin used to protect from bullies, hadn't been for a long time. Yukio was strong, Rin could feel it through the bond, pulsing calmly, like the quiet before the storm.

Still, for all Rin knew of his brother's strength, something in him screamed when he thought about leaving Yukio with Mephisto. Rin frowned, his tail lashing from side to side in agitation. Thinking about the clown demon made Rin's skin prickle and a shiver of instinctive fear passed through his body.

Rin just knew, without needing to think at all, that Mephisto had been merely _toying_ with them. He didn't fight back. He didn't take them seriously at all. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't ley a finger on his person.

Rin was worried and a little angry. It was hard moving away from the door. Leaving. He could feel Yukio through the bond reassuring him. It didn't help at all. All Rin could think about was Mephisto's words from the day before.

Mephisto wouldn't hesitate, if he thought killing Yukio was necessary for his plans to work, that's what he'll do. The worst part about it would be that Mephisto _tried doing it already_ , with careless, unassuming words. It didn't work because, reasons, but Rin was not going to forget.

Mephisto could kill Yukio with a snap of his fingers, three stupid words and Rin wouldn't be able protect Yukio at all – and he knew that his brother knew that as well.

Suddenly, there was anger. Filling him, moving through his body, screaming at him to **kill** - _ **kill**_ - _ **KILL**_ - _ **KILL**_.

He has to protect Yukio. Yukio that won't reject him no matter what. Yukio that wants to save him. Yukio that bandage his wounds when he's hurt. Yukio that lets him sneak into his bed when there's thunderstorms and the noise makes Rin shiver with fright. Yukio that smiles while he eats Rin's food. Yukio that became an exorcist just to keep Rin safe.

Rin looks back to the room. Turns around slowly, preparing himself to disobey Yukio's words, but then the bond takes the anger away and there's only Yukio's voice in his mind, calming him down, repeating the same word again and again.

Rin snorts. He felt Yukio's saying _sorry,_ but it didn't change Yukio's plans to seat with the demon and do god knows what.

Rin sighed and went to the kitchen. It was time to cook something to eat anyways.

* * *

X

* * *

Yukio finally relaxed as he felt his twin brother calming down and deciding to trust Yukio on this matter.

Mephisto who had been waiting patiently relaxed as well. It was… _unnerving_ to the older demon how… demonic, Rin could feel when he was pushed far enough. While not on per with Mephisto himself, Rin made quite the impression.

The half demon had just been awakened. He was practically a baby in demon terms and yet, Mephisto could feel the little thing all the way from down in the kitchen.

The demon sighed, "You wanted to speak with me, so speak"

Yukio nodded, "I'll be direct, what do you want with Nii-san?"

Mephisto blinked, his face losing the bright smile for a second, "you mean my plans?" the demon wondered aloud, "what makes you assume I have any?"

Yukio glared at the demon. His voice, when he spoke was cold and insulted, "Sir Pheles, you came here yesterday intending to kill Nii-san, or at least that's what you claim. Instead of doing just that, you let us to perform a ritual that _should_ have killed the only person who has any influence on Nii-san. The fact that Nii-san could have gotten badly hurt doesn't seem to matter to you," Yukio stood up and started walking around the room, "after I learned how dangerous this ritual is, I couldn't help but wonder if for some reason, you wanted me to die. It also accrued to me, that in the event of my passing away, YOU would become Nii-san's guardian, so I'll ask again, what are your plans for Nii-san?"

Mephisto had the gall to look impressed. He clapped loudly at Yukio's reasoning, "well, I guess I've got to hand it to you little brother, you are pretty smart" Mephisto smirked, "but while that would have been a nice bonus, the reason I didn't stop you was simply because I didn't care"

The demon king of time shrugged, "I wanted to know what would happen, if for some reason I didn't like how it turned out, or if your death would make my plans, as you put it, in jeopardy, I knew I could simply undo it" the demon smiled, "after all, I do control time"

"So what are you going to do now, Sir Pheles?" the human asked slowly, "what are your plans, what do you want from Nii-san? You want him alive for something, that much I can tell, but for what?"

Mephisto stared at the human boy. He took his time to think. Yukio waited, staring at the demon, compelling him to answer the questions.

"This is not the time yet for me to answer those questions", he finally said, "but if you will come to work at True Cross Academy's cram school, well, I would have no choice to tell you sooner rather than later", the demon shrugged.

Yukio nodded, "what CAN you tell me, though?"

Mephisto was quiet for a few seconds. He let himself do something he hadn't done in a long while, look into the time stream, looking for some answers.

"We should enroll Rin as a half demon, focus his training on suppressing Satan's most known threat and using his other one. That will help us avoid a lot of trouble…" the demon said slowly, "and…"

"And what?" Yukio asked when Mephisto stopped talking and just stared to smirk like hell.

The demon started laughing, " _Well_ … there's one other thing that will help Rin, but he isn't going to like it, _at all_ "

* * *

 _X_

* * *

"I'm not younger then Yukio!" the older twin growled. It was a matter of pride and simple logic. Frankly, Rin had to put with lots of things lately, but _this_ is where he drew the line.

"I was born before Yukio, so I'm the older brother. Deal with it you damn clown!" Rin looked at Yukio, as if asking for a little back up on the matter, unfortunately for Rin, Yukio was in his little world at the moment, so no comment there.

The others were no help what so ever. They weren't even here. Yukio had asked them to _please not get involved_.

It was after the twins and the demon king of time reached an understanding when it occurred to Yukio. The clergymen are on their side, but that will put them in danger.

Yukio knew he could protect Rin. He had lots of time to prepare, to train and grow strong enough to actually do something for when Rin's seal will break apart. He never thought he'll have the clergymen on his side, not truly. Not when helping the twins will put them in danger.

Yukio was sure that they will take him up on his offer. It was for their own good after all, even a blind man could see that.

The clergymen countered with a simple fact: they will be in a lot of trouble anyways! They did raise Satan's offspring from infantry, after all.

Yukio shook his head at them _. For as long as you'll keep your distance from now on, you will be able to claim that_ you didn't know _when the time came._

Rin had no choice but to glare at Mephisto with everything he has. There was no one else in the room that will offer help.

 _Yukio you traitor!_

Had Mephisto known what kind of a land mine this whole subject turned out to be, he would have kept his mouth firmly shut. The older demon wanted to hit his head on the nearest wall for Rin's stubbornness.

"You are right" Mephisto slowly agreed, "but also somewhat _wrong_ – let me explain!" the demon was already debating moving along, but Rin's reactions were simply hilarious and Mephisto always loved a good show, "while you were born before Yukio, _HE_ wasn't born with enough demonic blood to inherit Satan's flames"

"I don't see what this have to do with any of this" Rin crossed his arms stubbornly, interrupting Mephisto, "so what if I got these stupid flames, this doesn't make me younger, you stupid clown"

Mephisto shook his head, although he didn't look overly upset, just a little bit annoyed "that's not the _point_!" the clown smirked, "the _point_ is that you were born a demon while Yukio a human, to OVERLY simplify things"

Rin stared at the older demon blankly,

Mephisto stared back, "You _do_ know that we do age a lot slower than humans, don't you?"

"But I had my demon side sealed!" the half demon protested hotly, "So I aged just as much as Yukio did!"

Mephisto shook his head again, "I couldn't seal all of your demonic power, Satan's flames are formidable and I had to leave there at least some safety precautions, not to mention! The older you got the harder it got for the seal to hold! Some of your demonic heart had started leaking out and _that_ made you age just a little bit slower than Yukio did"

"So how old Nii-san _really_ is?"

Rin glared at his twin _. So_ now _you are listening, traitor Yukio._

Yukio couldn't help but compare Mephisto's words with his own observations. Rin always had this child like appearance, while Yukio on the other hand grew taller and actually looked their age.

Rin was short, by almost a head. Until now, Yukio always believed that Rin just had good genes and that's why he looked and _acted_ so much younger. Truthfully, His twin still acts like a child sometimes – and his attention span… well, let's just say that if anything, this make a lot of sense…

 _Could this be the reason Rin was having such a hard time with his studies?_

"Well, if I had to guess… fourteen? Maybe a little younger, but not by much?" Mephisto shrugs.

"THAT'S TWO YEARS TEME!"

"That explains so much…"

Rin felt insulted. Fundamentally and terribly insulted. Down, down to his deepest most hidden parts. Really. He _was_ a tiny little bit childish, but to say something like this! Yukio is so stupid!

"Stop saying I'm the little brother!" Rin's flames grew hotter with his anger, but only to his source of anger. Mephisto yelped and rubbed his arm.

"No need to act like a little brat about it", Mephisto says with an annoyed look on his face. Apparently, the demon didn't like getting burned like every other sane person – who knew?

"Nii-san should _calm down_ " Yukio stared at his twin with cold eyes, "this is no way for you to act, you should know better"

Rin turns to Yukio with his mouth agape, "but-"

"No buts! Nii-san, you should apologize", Yukio couldn't help the smile on his face. He was liking it already. Rin huffed and turned to Mephisto.

"Sorry…"

 _Yes, I'm sorry you are such a stupid ugly looking clown…_

"Now, Nii-san. Instead of feeling angry I say we use it", Yukio suggests, "we can enroll you in a lower year so you will have an easier time with your school work, wouldn't you like that?"

Rin looked between the demon and the human, feeling conflicted. On the one hand, agreeing will give him more time to grow stronger, it will be just what he needs in order to make life bearable, especially if Yukio had been planning on him enrolling in True Cross Academy normal classes from the start.

On the other hand, he'll have to call Yukio his Nii-san. He'll feel like a little kid!

 _Come to think about it, they'll probably treat me like a little kid too._

"You'll make an adorable little brother!" Mephisto smirked. The demon always claimed revenge was sweet. Too bad Amaimon never understood the meaning. One time, Mephisto found him asking a servant where he could get some _revenge_ to eat… the memory never failed to make him laugh.

"And you make a very stupid clown!" Rin pouts.

"Rin…" Yukio sights.

"Well, I'm no clown, so that's only natural~"

"Sir Pheles, I think it's time for you to teach Nii-san how to hide the blue flames", Yukio says tiredly, he rubs his eyes before remembering

"And you said you will train Rin in his other power _that you haven't told me about yet_ … after all, it will be suspicious for Nii-san to be strong enough of a demon to have a humanoid look, but no extra powers"

Mephisto turned to look at Rin, who get a very bad feeling about this whole deal.

* * *

X

* * *

Yukio finally understood something about Rin. Having access to his twin's feelings was an awesome cheat-sheet. Rin was so full with emotions, intense and ever changing.

Most of his feelings were not… happy.

There was anger there, at the world and at Rin himself. There was grief, sadness, loneliness, hope, determination and love.

Rin loved it when Yukio paid attention to him. He was sad and lonely when Yukio was away. He liked it when Yukio was smiling at him and he adored being pampered.

Suddenly, Yukio kept finding himself sharing his bed with his twin, there was more hugging and he made sure to pay attention to what Rin was (and wasn't) saying. Yukio liked having this bond.

* * *

 _X_

* * *

Rin never knew that Yukio could feel so… protective. It was strange since it was supposed to be the other way around.

Rin was the older brother, no matter what he looked like. He knew this and Yukio knew this, but still, his twin kept feeling protective towards Rin.

Admittedly, it felt rather nice.

Yukio's emotions turned out to be calm like the sky, with the occasional cloud drifting by. It was grounding. No wonder Yukio was so calm all the time.

* * *

X

* * *

A few days later, a lot of tears, sweat and a constantly very perplexed Mephisto, Rin was finally ready to face True Cross Academy. It turns out that Rin is _VARY_ talented where it comes to his powers, well, after Mephisto finally found a way to explain it to Rin, who until that point was very frustrated.

In Rin's defense, no one tried to explain it to him before and this whole demon thing was fairly new. When Mephisto understood Rin had no understanding about how a demon's powers worked, he sat the younger demon down and explained it to him, in a way he understood what he was trying to do.

After that point Rin was able to suppress his blue flames no problem, all he had to do, after all, was _ask_.

Rin stared out of the pink limousine, wanting to see the large boarding school that occupies an _entire_ area in Japan.

This area is known as the district of True Cross or "Academy Town". Only exceptional student scholars are invited and accepted to attend the school.

The students learning at the school are mainly there for one reason, to occupy space, so no outside forces get suspicious of the school true purpose. _A cover-up_ for their Cram School, where select few students are chosen to become Exorcists via the Exwire Program.

The school is comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and the occasional Grim Reaper mask. The roofs of the towers are conical and bright red in color.

Enormous candles poke out of shafts along the circumference of the buildings. Strangely, the flames of these candles never go out, and the candles never shorten.

The Academy's most distinguishing feature however, are the three large Reaper skulls lined up at the entrance.

The middle skull is the largest, and sports three blood red spikes going through its eye and nose holes. The skulls on the side are smaller and have slanted eyes. The gaps between the 'teeth' of these giant skulls serves as the school's main entrances.

At the top of the school hover three black orbs, which are what maintains the dimensional barrier that hides the cram school from the outside world.

While he was watching, Rin wondered what was going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5: It Breaks

A Demon and His Tamer

* * *

 _Hello all of you who stayed to see chapter 5! First, I just wanted to say thank you for all the_ _amazing_ _reviews I've gotten until now, it warms my heart and lifts my spirit to see how moved you all are. It makes writing this fic worth it!_

 _Now, to sum up all that happened until now!_

 _The story begins just after Rin turns. In order to keep Rin safe, our Yukio, unlike cannon Yukio decide to form a familiar contract with his twin._ _Bad_ _move, since it is supposed to be a one way ticket to certain_ _death_ _._

 _The twins get the 'go-ahead' from Mephisto, who is being a dick. No surprise there… the twins get back and does the ritual without telling anyone. They should be dead, but Surprise! The ritual works and now they have a bond between them, but, this action has_ _dire_ _consequences, for now Rin's heart got freed from the Kuma sword! He is now more demon then he is human, which means his instincts are starting to act up, as seen in the last chapter._

 _Mephisto decides to take lemons and makes lemonade. He offers to tutor Rin on the use and control of his demonic powers, well, just enough to make him pass as a regular demon instead of the cursed offspring of Satan himself._

 _Some decisions are being made, some which do not agree with poor Rin and finally, the twins arrive at true-cross._

 _Now let's get back to the road!_

 _Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Some things that You should have probably knew**

Rin slowly, carefully, moved his hand from the handle. His eyes moved around with horror and his heart beating loud enough to block the chatter coming from inside. Rin wondered at that moment, if this was god's way of punishing him, because _this_ , this was his worst nightmare come true.

 _School._

Rin enters hesitatingly, his tail, which is hidden under the uniform moves in agitation. The classroom itself is huge, unbelievably so, with desks ten times the size Rin has ever seen before, the floor was actually painted and the walls decorated with all sort of paintings.

Rin was frozen in place, but it wasn't fear that held him there. There was another emotion replacing the fear and suddenly Rin felt like he had ten eyes, all there for the sole purpose of looking around the classroom.

There are long, wide windows. Fancy things, not like the normal ones Rin was used to sit next to when he was still attending school. Those are bigger, higher, made out of real spotless glass.

The next thing Rin notices is how clean the whole room is, not a speck of dust anywhere. Even the floor looks like its shining. This whole place is so high class. It also smells new and fresh.

To someone like Rin, who grew up in a monastery and was didn't have enough money to buy a new heater when their old one broke, standing in his room alone, felt odd in so many ways. Even if this _was_ school, this place looked more like a page out of a manga then the real deal.

 _Not that I want to be here… but I guess it's not_ all _bad, but really, what's the deal with this place! I bet one of those desks costs more than what the old man earned in a year!_ Rin groaned in despair, _though I thought they were joking when they talked about placing me here. I don't like pretending –_

"You are blocking the way!" a black haired little brat, called out moodily. He wasn't all that tall, about Rin's height, with black eyes and a mean look on his face. He had a crocked nose and pale complexion, his face was blank, but his eyes burned with hate.

Rin wasn't impressed. He was used to people looking at him like this, so it wasn't anything new. Rin hated people like him, never got along with his kind, but he wasn't going to start something with a fourteen years old brat. The kid growled in irritation and calmly stated, "I said," he glared, "you are blocking the way, you imbecilic moron"

"Hoshida-san, that was uncalled for!" a girl with long brown hair scolded, "I am terribly sorry for my companion complete lack of manners…?"

Rin blinked at the strange duo, "Okamura Rin, I'm sorry for blocking the way", to prove his point, the half demon moved aside and smiled sheepishly, "I was a little shocked, you see he-he..."

The girl smiled while the boy rolled his eyes and whispered something to himself, Rin didn't bother listening.

"Ho, it's nothing! My name is Tamada Nari and this grumpy guy is Hoshida Yu", Hoshida didn't wait for her to introduce him, so while she was doing so, the kid made his way to the nearest seat and claimed it like a vengeful beast.

 _Strange guy…_

Instead of getting offended by the brat's behavior, Rin smiled at the girl and mused how different he's gotten. A few days ago, he would have totally said something provocative, hoping to get a reaction and then probably started something with this kid. Rin's smile turned sad.

His maturity costed him dearly. He paid for it with blood, fear and tears. He paid for it with the death of his -

"You are Okamura-san's little brother, aren't you?" someone asked, interrupting Rin's darkening thoughts.

Rin turned around to face another kid. This one was tall, like, a head taller than Rin himself. He had blonde hair and green eyes, the way he spoke painted him clearly as a foreigner.

"Um… Yes"

Rin frowned. It was annoying that some of the kids here were _taller_ than him. _I'm_ _sixteen! I shouldn't be able to mix in so well!_ The teen nodded happily, "I'm Roruka Yaru, but you can just call me Ruka-san, I don't mind"

"Sure, whatever…" Rin took another look at the friendly kid, "why do you ask?"

"Well," the taller boy started, "it's just that your big brother is kind of a legend around here, you know" one look at Rin's direction showed that no, he didn't know. Ruka smiled sheepishly, "I can tell you, but let's grab a seat first, before all the good ones are taken"

Rin passed a hand through his hair, he looked around again and noted how most kids have already found a seat. A look at Ruka showed that the kid left picking the seats to Rin. It was clear as a day that Ruka didn't know any of Rin's usual habits, (at picking seats or studying or anything school related) else he would have never let the half demon choose, but this time, he made the right choice, for the seats Rin decided on were on the front of the classroom instead of the back.

Rin never cared about sitting close to the board before, but the half demon is desperate, this is a war he can't afford to lose! Failing here means he is dumber than fourteen years old brats.

 _I still have my pride, damn it!_

"Hey, you with me?" Rin snapped out of his daydreaming at Ruka's words, "You wanted to hear about Yukio didn't you?"

 _Yes, I did._

"Well," Ruka whispered loudly, "they say that your brother got the highest possible score on the entrance exam! A true prodigy! They made him take an IQ test and the story says that the examiner was crying tears of joy when he left the room! Yukio is supposed to be THAT smart! The girls are head over heels… they think he's hansom. My own big sis, she's pinning after him as well, that gets pretty boring after a while actually…"

"Well, that's rude!" Tamada-chan called. She took the empty seat at Rin's other side, "I'll have you know that not all girls are 'pinning' after Okamura-san because of his looks, or at all!"

Ruka wiggled his eyebrows, "are you talking about yourself, Tamada-chan?"

While Ruka was talking about how awesome Yukio turned out to be with Tamada, Rin was looking at the other kids.

No matter how he looked at it, he was _nothing_ like those them. Even before, when he was still sealed Rin was different. Rin wondered how long it would take for the rumors to start, the fear…

 _Not like I'm going to be here long,_ Rin closed his eyes and lied on the top of his desk, _Mephisto wouldn't be able to keep me here when this whole thing blows up in his face, guess until then I'll just have to endure._

Rin sighed, _shouldn't sensei be here by now? Its past eight already…_ the half demon opened his eyes only to come face to face with a black-headed man with sharp lilac eyes.

"AHHH!" Rin fell backwards, hands waiving in the air, "G-Ghost!"

The man's lips twisted upwards, but he didn't smile. The brats started laughing, some loudly, the rest Rin hardly heard.

"That was dangerous," the man took Rin's hand and helped him back up. He fixed the chair and had all the brats quiet in a second.

Rin blushed in embarrassment, his face turning a lovely shade of pink. Ruka tried to get his attention, but Rin was too embarrassed to actually face the tall boy.

"Good morning class. My name is Mormon Blaze and I'm your homeroom teacher", he placed both hands on the table, "most of you have been students here since the beginning so you should know," he stopped and his eyes landed on a few, the ill-mannered brat between them, "but for our newest addition I'm going to repeat our ground rules-"

The teacher had Rin _write it all_ down.

Apparently, it was Yukio who requested Blaze to keep an extra eye on his 'little brother'.

The teacher looked smart, but not arrogant like Rin's last teacher. He didn't seem to mind slowing down so Rin could keep up, or explaining things again when it seemed Rin didn't get them.

To be honest, Rin was surprised. Almost all his teachers so far were all a bunch of dickheads. Rin never had a teacher that wasn't out to get him before, but Mormon-sensei was cool like that.

"That's all for today, please get back to your rooms and be sure to attend lessons starting next week", Mormon-Sensei called, "Okumura-kun, please stay behind, I would like to have a word"

Surprised, Rin could only nod at the teacher. Still, Rin packed his things before he made his way to the teacher desk. Mormon-Sensei smiled at him, "take one of the chairs and make yourself comfortable", shrugging, Rin did as he was asked.

"Ok," Mormon-Sensei opened his notebook, "now, I just wanted to let you know beforehand that I had a little talk with your brother and that he let me know that you are having some difficulties"

 _Yukio you traitor!_ Rin shifted in his seat, his tail sending shivers down his lower back, "Umm, it's just that I'm not really good with books" Rin shrugged.

Mormon-Sensei shook his head, "I didn't mean that as an attack Okumura-kun, I just wanted to know a few things, so you'll have an easier time in class" the teacher explained, "now, I want you to try explaining to me why you find it hard to learn from the normal school book"

Rin didn't know how to answer. No one did anything after asking him to explain, the old man didn't even ask. _Why would it even help?_ Rin didn't know, but since it wasn't going to hurt…

"It's hard to read", Rin started slowly, trying to find the right words, "sometimes, the words change, or the numbers"

Mormon-sensei nods and writes something in his notebook, "I have a low attention span, so I can't stay focused and there's a lot of words that I don't understand. Ho, when Yukio reads them out loud, they are totally different then when I read them!"

The half demon shrugs "not that there's much I can do to change it, guess I'll just keep being the stupid one, ha sensei?"

Mormon-sensei stares at the kid in surprise, "and you're telling me none of your former teachers ever had this kind of a conversation with you before?!"

Rin was starting to get annoyed, this was such a waste of time, "Well, Tobiri-sensei asked a bunch of similar questions, but she _told_ me that I should probably drop out of school, since I'm a lost cause"

Rin hated Tobiri-sensei, his math teacher. She was a short woman with sharp, mean eyes, red lips and brown hair. She was nasty and she loved making kids cry, though she adored Yukio for some reason.

"She did what?!" Mormon-sensei closed his mouth and took a good look at the kid in front of him, "tell me, what about the _other_ teachers in your last school?"

Rin had a hard time following, "what about them?" he asked in confusion.

Mormon-sensei had a bad feeling, something had gone really bad with this kid and no one seemed to notice, "Were they like Tobiri-sensei?"

Rin nodded, "they-" _called me a demon's spawn, probably celebrated when I finally did drop out, although, come to think of it, they turned out to be right about the demon bit after all,_ instead Rin simply said, "they agreed with her"

Mormon-sensei's eyes hardened, "they were wrong"

Rin was sure he was hearing wrong, "W-What?" it could be that he simply didn't understand what Mormon-sensei meant. It wasn't like his teacher really said-

"I said, they were wrong", the teacher repeated, which made Rin feel annoyed – they were right, after all. Rin knew that. Yukio knew that. Even the old man knew there was nothing to do about it, but the look in Mormon-sensei's eyes was one of complete certainty.

"You have a pretty common condition, it's called ADHD" Mormon-sensei's voice was calm and soft, "It means you are easily distracted, miss details, forget things, and frequently switch from one activity to another, did I get it right so far?" the teacher asked weakly, Rin nodded slowly, hesitatingly.

Mormon-sensei took a deep breath, "You have difficulty maintaining focus on one task, become bored with a task after only a few minutes, unless doing something-"

 _Come on, this is ridiculous!_ Rin's hands twitched _why no one had said anything, if Mormon-sensei noticed this fast, it should have been easy to spot!_

 _Tobiri-sensei is a bitch, so I kind of get why she didn't say anything, hell she probably noticed, but thought it was a good chance to get me to quit school, but the old man should have noticed, or Yukio! One of the priests?_

The teacher sighed, "the reason I asked you all those questions is because ADHD can be diagnosed since the symptoms are easily recognized" Mormon-sensei closed his notebook, "and I can tell you, what your former teacher did, what they told you – it was completely and utterly wrong" Mormon-sensei looked at Rin.

"You see, when your teachers suspected you had ADHD, they should have notified your father" _but they didn't,_ "a school gives a student with the ADHD help"

"You should have gotten things like extra-time on tests, ignoring spelling errors, maybe even someone to read the test for you" Mormon-sensei sighed, "don't worry kid, I'll be talking with your older brother about it, no one going to cheat you out of your rights _this_ time"

When Rin left later, he had a lot more to pounder on.

* * *

"CRAM SCHOOL!" Rin glared daggers at his older, full-blooded demon brother.

"Why yes, this is what Yukio and I agreed on" the clown poked at Rin's cheek, "it's only fair after all, you are little Yukio's familiar, are you not?"

"I _just_ got out of regular classes!" the half demon whined, "You can't expect me to go to cram school as well!"

"This is an exorcist cram school! Your brother has agreed to teach there and as his demonic familiar, it is your duty to attend his lessons" the clown explained, "now, while your lessons in the school proper do not begin until the day after tomorrow, the exorcist lessons start today" Mephisto smirked, "and as it happened, I agreed to lead you there"

"HOWEVER!" the clown points at Rin dramatically, making Rin take a step back, "you must remember! Your identity as the son of Satan is to be kept an absolute secret! They will know you as a demon of some kind, but never-ever use the blue flames, as it is _HIS_ trademark! If you must, use your _other_ cheat like power"

…

Rin closed his eyes, when he opened them he had 'that' look reflecting back at the demon king of time, a look Mephisto learned already, so when Rin simply said, "I'll do my best" the demon king only nodded and let the matter go.

"Good," the demon relaxed, "now, that does not mean I will leave you alone just yet!" with a sneaky smile the clown counted to three and swiftly transformed into a cute little doggy.

 _EXORCISTS CAN TRANSFORM?!_

"No, that's just me – possibly you if that power ever awakens, but don't bet on it little brother, too young for that yet" the dog smirked.

Rin didn't have the time to wonder how the hell did Mephisto just read up his mind, since the demon turned dog suddenly poked him with something sharp. Rin looked down at a golden key being held in doggy Mephisto's mouth. Not thinking twice, the half demon bent down and picked up the key.

"This key will allow you access to the school of exorcism from any door at any time!"

 _Sounds like a handy little thing_ Rin grinned _I want to try it out, there's bound to be a door somewhere around here…_

"Over here little Rin"

Rin turned around. Doggy Mephisto was walking calmly towards a nearby door, grinning, Rin joined him. The half demon entered the key, twisted and opened the doors excitedly.

"Whoa!"

Rin didn't notice doggy Mephisto entering. He was too awed at the fact that the key actually transported him through space!

 _C-Can it be… can it be that Mephisto is actually kind of awesome?_

"First years will be having their first lesson with Yukio-sensei soon, now we just need to find classroom 1106"

Rin nodded and started looking for the room, not that he needed to. It took the headmaster no more than a second to locate the wanted class. Not surprising if you think about it, since he is, well, the headmaster…

"Here it is!" Mephisto called, running towards one of the nearby doors. Rin followed him nervously. The half demon took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was an old classroom, full of shabby wooden desks and old smelly paper. The walls were filled with posters, paper paintings and in the back, there was an old, poor looking bookcase.

The class had seven people already present, but no Yukio. There were two girls sitting together, somewhere near the front. One kid with a puppet seated at the front row. A trio of what looked like some kind of gang members sitting near the back and one hooded dude in the middle of the last row.

Rin entered at Mephisto's insistence, feeling completely out of place. _This is the perfect time for you to show up Yukio!_ Alas, it seems like it wasn't meant to be. _It will be weird if I'll just keep standing here, but where I'm supposed to sit?! No way am I sitting at the teacher's table!_

Rin decided to pick a spot and wait for Yukio, _I hope no one's going to start anything._

"Are we really early or something?" Rin whispered, "There's only seven of us here"

Doggy Mephisto huffs, "well, we are always short on numbers you see. Actually, this is considered a fairly large class-" it looked like Mephisto planned on saying something more, but the opening door interrupted.

Yukio came in, dressed in an all-black uniform – _an exorcist uniform? –_ He made his way to the teacher's desk, placed his briefcase and his eyes looked for something in the crowd until they fell on Rin. The "older" twin smirked, but didn't say anything, letting Rin pretend he was just another page.

"Take your seats everyone, the lesson's about to begin"

Rin poked at the bond, trying to figure out why Yukio didn't call him to join him. What he got was a sense of mischief and anticipation. Ho, so Yukio wanted to play a joke on his class, Rin couldn't help but grin. It could be fun, pretending to be one of them.

Yukio had on his best smile yet, all adult like and mature, "it is a pleasure to meet you all, I'll be your teacher in Anti-Demon Pharmacology, Okamura Yukio"

Rin's tail started wiggling lightly, which made him very uncomfortable, since it was still tucked away from human sight.

"Now, as I'm sure you can see, I'm the same age as you, plus this will be my first year at teaching," Yukio suddenly dropped the smile, his eyes locking with every student in the room, "however, unlike you, I have already studied the art of the exorcism for two years. As such, in the context of your exorcism studies I would like you to call me "sensei". Now then, how many of you have never gotten your Mashou?"

Rin blinked, he turned to Mephisto and whispered, "What the hell is Mashou?"

Mephisto puffed his doggy chest in pride, "Mashou is basically getting injured or an illness caused by a demon. It leaves a human being with the ability to see the supernatural, but in most, it just enables them to see demons"

"Ho, so I don't need it, right?" the half demon made sure. Doggy Mephisto nodded.

"Now, the classroom we are currently using is not supposed to actually be in use, since there are goblins who call this place their home, however you don't need to worry. Goblins tend to avoid light filled places filled with humans", Yukio assured.

"Goblins are pretty weak," Yukio continued, "and at most can only cause minor mischief – however" there's a wicked smile on Yukio's face, scaring all the pages, Rin included, "if they catch the scent of rotten animal blood, well" Yukio's voice dropped an octave, "that's another story"

"Rin, you're up", Yukio smiled at his 'younger brother' and dropped the, extremely breakable, glass filled with rotten animal blood container.

It broke.

* * *

 **A\N: so, what do you think? I mean, it's obvious to me that Rin has ADHD, now someone's going to help. Also, Rin met a few interesting characters. ho, I'm going to give you a hint, one of them is not as human as he or she appears!**

 **Aaaaaaaaand Yukio and Rin are going to traumatize those kids, i swear... lol.**

 **I love hearing your thoughts and feelings! It makes writing this so much fun! Now, for those of you who posted about not wanting this to became a boy X boy, well, the most I'll be able to do is put a warning up ahead so you could skip those parts, but I'm not going to change it, since this is how I see it going in my head. I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 55: Rin's secondary power

A Demon and His Tamer

* * *

 _Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 5.5: Rin's secondary power

* * *

 _It was the day before, that Rin found his second power._

Rin could control his flames almost instinctively by then, thanks to a lot of help from Mephisto – but from then on, it had become almost too easy. Rin would say, had anyone actually had the foresight to ask, that the flames were almost begging to be used by the half demon and Rin will be able to use them well.

The blue flames are powerful weapons, capable of unspeakable things – no water can smother them, even holy water can do no more than keep them at bay. Once they catch you, nothing will stop them from burning you to a crisp. Only high level demons – demons on per with the Demons Kings and Satan's himself will be able to escape such a terrible gruesome fate.

It was bizarre, how fast Rin got used to those new powers of his. He was growing stronger so fast, one could say that it happens almost instinctively. It was as if _something_ was guiding the young half demon in the right direction.

It was not Satan's influence, fortunately, for Rin wouldn't know what to do in the unlikely possibility that it was. There wasn't anything more than a feeling, a nudge in the right direction, but you know what they say – once is luck, twice is fate and three is a guiding hand.

Rin didn't say anything about it. There wasn't much to be said. Whatever it was, it wasn't… _alive_ per say, not in the sense that it can think and form a personality. It was just… _there_. Something in the back of his head, giving him a sense of what is wrong and what he should do… and with Mephisto's help, it got to the point that Rin just had to think to make something happen.

It was so subtle that before long, Rin had stopped thinking about it at all.

Rin didn't need to look in order to see his flames dancing around him like an over excited puppy, waiting for his next wish to feed them with directions.

Rin could make his flames soft, like a newborn fire-bird. Rin could shape them into beings and give them _life_. It was only his imagination that limited him in his quest to master his flames.

Rin finally understood why demons and humans alike put so much focus on the blue flames, he understood why they became Satan's most known power. His ID card. After all, why use anything other than the blue flames when you have such a powerful tool in your disposal?! Surely, Satan has some other powers as well, just like any other demon.

Yes, Rin's flames were his strong point for sure, but that did not solve Rin and Yukio's rather pressing problem, for Rin couldn't use his flames when he was at True Cross Academy. Using the blue flames will be like painting a huge arrow-shaped sign in the sky and on it will be written in flashing lights 'UKAMURA RIN IS THE SON OF SATAN! A DEMON IN TRUE CROSS ACADEMY! ALL EXORCISTS COME NOW! THE FIRST TO KILL GETS A COOKY!'

That is the reason Rin had to find his secondary power _now_.

One problem… Rin wasn't sure he had one. It had been six days since Mephisto stopped focusing on his blue flames (since Rin obviously didn't need any more help in that regard) and started looking into something else Rin could show-off.

The demon king of time was planning on starting right away, but a phone call had him leaving in a matter of minutes, muttering something about an unruly _broccoli_ …?

It gave Rin just enough time to figure out how morph back to a more humanoid looking body, which he totally discovered how to do on his own!

When Mephisto got back that same day, Rin was beat and they didn't get anywhere… at all.

A day later Mephisto kept introducing strange powers to the most unfortunate half demon… Yet, still _nothing_ seemed to happen. No new powers. No new anything. Just more of the same mind numbing _nothing_.

Yukio had gotten desperate around three days ago. Rin understood. Mephisto was trying all sorts of things. So far, nothing seemed to be working. Rin was thinking about the possibility of not _having_ any extra power. It's entirely possible that his body isn't able to host anything more than the blue flames, considering how powerful they are.

 _Well, according to Mephisto this shouldn't be possible – because ALL demons got at least five powers or something like that…_

Rin looked at the flower. It was a yellow little thing, swaying slightly in the evening wind. Rin glared at the flower. The flower swayed. Rin bared his teeth. The flower stared back. _So why the hell can't I do it?!_

At the moment, Rin was trying his luck in _Nature Manipulation_. Apparently, it was something one of his older half-brothers were supposed to be able to do. Rin very much doubted _he_ will be able to do anything at all.

 _Stupid cow nourishment! I swear I'll burn you to a crisp if you won't bend this very second!_

Defiantly, the flower swayed.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Rin fell down on his back, giving up on trying to even _look_ at the same direction of the flowery bane.

 _This is useless! Why do I have to go through this! It's obviously a waste of time! I've tried like a hundred different "powers", but nothing works! This is so frustrating!_

It appears that Mephisto has a book. A recording of any interesting demons he came across, their class and any unique powers, if they had any.

At first, Mephisto had Rin trying any fire relating powers, since it was the closest to Rin's blue flames – but no.

After that they moved to the major powers of the demon kings, because why the hell not?

 _We are supposed to be related, so it isn't that much of a stretch to believe we'll share something like that in common._

When it didn't work, Mephisto who by that time wanted to band his head on the nearest wall, decided to try the more unorthodox kind of powers. He introduced flashy powers, from light bending, illusions, flying, magic and elemental control, before continuing to more subtle powers, like Silver Tongue, an ability that uses words to influence the mind, Battle Instincts and even something as useless as _shadow manipulation_.

The closest they ever came to finding a secondary power is when Rin cut himself and the wound healed in seconds.

 **Instant regeneration** – _The power to self-heal one-self at an incredible rate, depending on how developed the power is, it may also be able to regenerate severed limbs._ A cool power as any, but you can understand why Rin wasn't… _enthusiastic_ , you can say, to test its capabilities.

Rin tried to suggest super strength, but Mephisto shook his head and told him that his level of strength is considered about lower-middle when it comes to demons. By this point Rin got frustrated pretty quickly.

Mephisto took a few days off to do god's knows what, leaving Rin with a short list of possible secondary powers – this was the last one on the list and so far nothing seemed to actually _work_.

 _Not like any of these powers are any good. If I had to pick something, I guess it will have to be powerful enough to help me kick Satan's ass!_

Rin laughed softly.

 _Maybe something that goes well with Yukio's guns! It will be a, a- a combo attack! Take THAT you stupid demon king Satan! Yukio and Rin's **COMBO ATTACK**! The attack hits Satan straight on and he blows to little pieces! The world rejoice! _

"Ne… as if _that's_ going to happen…" Rin sighs and shifts to the left. The sun is warm and the grass is perfect to just drift asleep, such a perfect afternoon. A perfect time to take a little nap…

"I see Nii-san is taking a break" Yukio cool voice reached Rin freezing his blood in his veins. The older twin turned his head to look at the taller male.

Yukio was smiling pleasantly, a huge book held in both hands. Rin noted it being the book his twin had gone to find three days ago, ever since then Rin saw Yukio reading the as if it was his very own bible.

"Ano… I know I'm supposed to be _'practicing'_ , but hear me out Yukio! This is not practice! This is torture! Pointless! Useless!" the older twin whined pitifully.

"Well, nothing to be done about that" the younger twin says and sits down near Rin's head. The older twin sneaks a peek at the other.

Yukio looks more relaxed, not that there isn't stress there, because there is, but it seems that whatever Yukio found in the book got him to take a deep breath. That means that Rin doesn't need to worry about 'abandoning' his duties, well, at least this time. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask - "Really?" Rin's voice is filled with hope.

Yukio nods, "have I ever lied to you Nii-san?"

 _Well_ … there was this whole thing about him being the son of Satan and nobody saying anything about it, but when Rin _really_ thought about it, whenever he had asked something that had something to do with his twin's other life, Yukio would just way he didn't want to talk about it. He never lied to Rin's face and that's got to count up to something.

"Don't answer that", Yukio deadpanned "anyways, since you are already on a break you can help me with this book~"

Rin frowns in disgust. Books. Why does it always have to be books? Why can't it be a nice cartoon? A movie maybe?! Well anything other than a stupid book!

"Yukiooooo! You know I'm not good with books!" Rin whines loudly. The half demon turns his big blue eyes against his little brother, before using his secret weapon – he begs.

"Please just, no more books… please _Nii-_ san?" his long ears dropping down a bit and his tail sways in little waves.

It's humiliating and degrading, but damn it! Rin had had enough and he's not above saying something like that if it will help him to get out of it! He was acting like a spoilt child, Rin knew, but damn, he'd had enough!

It looked _adorable_ , but this time Yukio was not going to give in, not when it could help his brother with their problem.

Yukio sighs, "You sure Nii-san? This is something you are sure to like. There's a lot of very cool looking powers in here" the younger twin said sweetly, baiting. Rin turned his head just a little.

"H-how cool?"

" _Very_ cool. Nii-san doesn't have to read all of it, I do know you – even if I asked you to, you probably wouldn't…" at Rin's guilty expression Yukio couldn't help but roll his eyes, "so why won't you try? Maybe Nii-san will find his power if he looks through _this_ section?"

Rin wondered if Yukio found something. It would be nice if he did. Rin warred with himself and at the end, he took the book.

Yukio was right. It couldn't hurt to just have a simple look – just a look! No way was he going to read this monstrosity!

The book was open at a specific page, Yukio's doing no doubt, Rin read silently.

 ** _Chaos manipulation_** –

 _The power to manipulate the chaotic forces of the universe. Opposite to Order Manipulation._

 _Also can be found under Chaos/Freedom Control, Chaotic Force Control/Manipulation and Freedom Manipulation._

 _At the highest aptitude rate, the user can control all the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing them to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. They are able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits as well as containing it, so it doesn't spread or spreads only on desired way._

 **Limitations -**

 _Order Manipulation may negate or weaken user._

 _May succumb to the forces of chaos and the forces associated with it._

 _May send user into the very Chaos it created._

 _May be conflicted if confronted by Probability Manipulation._

 _Sub-abilities:_

 **Chaos Magic –**

 _Most unstable/hardest to control type of magic. The user can utilize Chaos Magic, allowing mastery of spells capable of warping, manipulating and/or reconstruct reality and the very fabric of existence._

 **Limitations -**

 _Must be strong enough to manipulate the chaotic nature of this magic._

 _Magic does not specifically guarantee protection for the user's physical body._

 _Most unstable/hardest to control type of magic._

 **Hell-fire: the Blue flames –**

 _The power to **manipulate the demonic flames of Hell**. Variation of_ _Demonic Element Manipulation. Combination of Fire Manipulation and Demonic Force Manipulation. Opposite to Holy Fire Manipulation. Not to be confused with Dark Fire Manipulation._

 _The users can generate and manipulate the cursed flames of Hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames is bright blue. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the depths of Hell itself._

 _Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact or instead cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Some users can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons._

 **Limitations –**

 _The flames created can be difficult to control, and may cause lethal backfire if not handled properly._

 _Some people may not be compatible with the power to control Hellfire, which may cause the flames to burn them the moment they try to control it._

 _Since the flames may be inextinguishable, they can be very troublesome to control._

 _User must be careful when using the flames around comrades, to prevent causing unintended casualties._

 _User may not be able to manipulate normal fire, and cannot use the flames for normal day purposes (i.e. cooking, campfire)._

 _Low level users may not have actual manipulation of the flames, and instead can only produce it and let it run wild afterwards._

 _Countered by Holy Fire Manipulation._

 _Divine Force Manipulation can counter this ability._

Rin stopped reading because, wow. No one told him all these things about the blue flames and god, this is really good to know. In addition, to think that the blue flames are considered a sub-category is madness and fuck, chaos manipulation sounds too fucking powerful!

Rin turned to look at Yukio with wide unbelieving eyes, "you're kidding me, right?"

Yukio shrugs, "it's worth a shot, after all Nii-san is using Hell-Fire very easily, so it must mean chaos manipulation will be easier for you, as well as some of its' sub-abilities" _if not all of them_ "keep reading and see if there's something that catches your interest"

Rin looks back to the book.

There's a list of sub-abilities just before it starts explaining each of them in detail.

Chaos Magic

Hell-fire: the Blue Flames

Form Manipulation \- The user can analyze, shape and manipulate the forms of oneself or others to achieve a new appearance, new powers and new auras. They can even transforms into other species, and possess any form that can be equipped for any environment. The user can even achieve a form that is considered perfection.

Life and Death Manipulation \- User can sense and control the essences of life and death, giving and taking both as they wish. They can manipulate the aspects of the beginning and end of the life cycles of living organisms, allowing them to give and take forces of vitality and necrotic influences. They are capable of rendering entire landscapes lush with plant growth or barren at their leisure.

Meta Matter Manipulation \- The user can create, shape, manipulate, summon, destroy and customize all possible forms of matter, whether organic or inorganic, baryonic or non-baryonic, etc. This also extends to "exotic matter", such as dark matter; antimatter; tachyons; and other highly theoretical forms of matter.

Unpredictability \- The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. They can also evade Objective Precognition, which requires the target to have a direction in mind to be able to predict the outcome.

Freedom \- The user is free and immune from every law, rule, fate, predestination, concept, limits, or any other type of cosmic, spiritual, mental, physical and/or mystical jurisdiction, making the user completely immune to their effects. This power is mostly wielded by prime beings and creator gods, as power itself is the fundamental and source of power that allows all limitless abilities to function. The reason why all boundaries are related to destiny and freedom itself is the opposite of it because fate/destiny impose boundaries in all beings.

War Manipulation \- User has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how they progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. They are, naturally, extremely skilled in all form of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war.

War Inducement \- The user can induce war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. With this power the user has full control over the city or continent that is in war and chaos at the time.

Weather Manipulation \- User can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas.

Biological Essence Manipulation \- The user can analyze, shape and manipulate the essence, the attribute or set of attributes such as that make an entity (animal, human, supernatural creatures, etc.) or substance/matter what it fundamentally is, and which it has by necessity, and without which it loses its identity.

Chaos Attacks \- The user can release/use chaos/chaotic forces to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc.

Chaos Empowerment \- Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by/from chaos, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the chaos or even slow or stop aging.

Chaos Energy Manipulation \- The user can create, shape and manipulate the energy of the primordial Chaos in varying ways, allowing things such as energy projection, using the energy for various supernatural feats, to inducing effects of chaos, etc.

Rin decided to pick one at random.

* * *

 **A\N:** Ok guys, I found a bunch of powers that fit chaos manipulation, so obviously I can't make THAT Rin's power. The reason I choose chaos manipulation is actually because I found that the blue flames are actually Hell-fire, and that falls under chaos manipulation.

So I'm gonna leave choosing Rin's cheat like power up to you, yay! Each of you gets one vote, so use it wisely!


	7. Chapter 6: this is the real me

A Demon and His Tamer

* * *

 _"You ask of me, kind Sir, what is Freedom. I believe it is the excitement only a free man can feel, a free man at the start of a long journey whose conclusion is uncertain."_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: this is the real me**

* * *

When the goblins appear, Rin is already out of his chair. He ignores the screams of Yukio's students and rushes right in. No way is he going to wait for the goblins to come to him, not when he's been itching for a real fight ever since he found out his other power.

Rin never thought that _Freedom_ of all things could be considered a superpower, but he also thought that there isn't such things as demons and spirits and well, that blow up in his face rather nicely, like an over filled balloon.

 _Still, it didn't take me long to grow attached to the idea…_

He isn't as well practiced in his newfound power, but what he can do will be enough to handle this small amount of goblins.

Freedom is far harder to control than the blue flames. There are a lot of reasons that make this statement true, but in Rin's opinion only two actually matter, the first is that freedom was never meant to be controlled.

It is unbound. Free. It takes no order and does whatever the hell it wants. In a way, it fits Rin best out of all those other powers the half demon had read about.

 _What better power to help me defeat Satan?!_

The second is that, well, it's _Freedom_. It took ages to think of even one way to use Freedom in a fight. Freedom as Rin thought about it, was more of a principle then an actual power that can be used in a fight.

However, Rin had the time to think about it and not long after, the half-demon started suspecting… he suspected that it was most likely his power over freedom that saved both his and Yukio's lives when they tried to form he familiar seal.

The familiar seal was never supposed to hold. Half demons and humans are not supposed to be able to form such contracts – but Rin and Yukio succeeded. While Yukio first thought that it had something to do with the fact that they're twins or that they're father's Satan – _or both_ … now Yukio believes it was more likely Rin's power trying to keep him safe and alive, changing the rules and giving Rin what he wanted.

In Rin humble opinion, that's fucking _awesome_. Still it was hard to think of ways to use this power in battle after all, it is no _sword_ to be waved in order to cut enemies, it is no weapon that can be used as threat.

 _It doesn't need to be. It's freedom and there's nothing more terrifying than a man who's free to do whatever the hell he wants._

When he first tried to think about freedom as a superpower, he couldn't find words to fit. He knew freedom as an ideal. What kind of power could freedom actually have?!

Rin and Yukio were stuck.

It actually came to him in a rather unexpected way – Rin decided to take a break and stole from Yukio's stash of hidden manga. It's not like Yukio reads them as attentively as Rin does. Rin still wouldn't tell Yukio that he took one of his manga, the four-eyes can find out all on his own and if he won't, well good!

The manga was rather interesting. The villain was a vindictive wizard with problems the size of a mountain, the heroin a beautiful young girl with a simple sword and cute little bunny-like animal that loves riding on her shoulder.

Somewhere in the middle of the volume, the wizard and the heroin fought each other and the heroin knocked the wizard to the ground, bloody and beaten. The wizard got up and with all his powers, he cast a curse at the heroin.

The heroin was supposed to die, but instead the curse hit and the girl kept standing, hurt yes, but alive.

The wizard screamed about how impossible that was, he demanded to know how she was still alive!

The heroin said, "It is not Freedom that I fight _for_ , it is what I aim to _be_ " Rin blinked at the page and kept on reading, "Freedom is unbound by what _is_ and what _should be_ , that makes it a power all in itself. If I free my mind, no thing you say to me will weight me down. If I free myself of wounds, no blade shall cut me no matter who it is that swings – even death itself. There are so many ways to be _free_ and right now, _I'm free in all the ways that you are not – and that makes all the difference_ "

That moment Rin eyes truly opened for the first time.

Rin could be free of the Earth gravitation. He tried it and it worked – mostly. It's still hard. It requires a lot of thought, intent and focus. Still, that means he can fly _\- and I've always wanted to fly._

He can't maintain it for a long period of time and he can't use two forms of freedom at the same time, but he did practice a few more… like the freedom to move however the bloody hell he wants – in that state he can walk on water, air or any kind of environment.

This kind of power is truly a cheat like skill. Rin doesn't _need_ to be able to combine freedoms yet.

 _One's enough._

Rin's fast even without the use of his Freedom, but with it, he's almost too fast to see. He reaches the nearest goblin in a matter of seconds. His hands make contact with the green scaly skin and Rin pushes. They don't stop moving forward until the goblin's back hits the classroom's walls in a loud, dusty BANG.

The thing cries out in fear. It probably broke more than one thing upon impact, since Rin's strength, which is already monstrous, increases when he combines his movements with speed.

The rest of the goblins stop dead in their tracks. They probably didn't even notice the fact that there was a stronger demon in the room with them before, because they are dumb. They get an odd look on their faces, as if they are trying to make up their minds about something, not that Rin knows what about. In the end, they turn around (away from Yukio's students) to face the half demon, growling like mad dogs.

 _Well, Yukio did say they're stupid… they should have run away when they had the chance._

Rin lets go of the one smashed to the wall and jumps on another one with a well-directed punch. The goblin, a bigger, meaner looking beast with green and red skin tones, shrugs off the attack with a shake of its ugly head. It growls before and in a move that should be too fucking fast for a mere goblin, it bites Rin on his right arm.

The half demon grits his teeth at the unexpected pain. The demon's teeth are sharp, like small bloody knifes. The goblin looks confused. The attack was supposed to separate the limb from its owner, not simply stop somewhere in the middle of the pinkish skin.

"Rin!"

The half demon ignores Yukio and decides to free himself of _movement_ – he punches the goblin, hard. Right at the teeth. They break. The goblin cries out in agony, but that just means that it lets go of Rin.

Ignoring the sharp pain in his arm, Rin jumps back onto one of the tables, his tail breaking free of his confining clothes. He knows the cat is out of the bag and if any of the cram students had any doubt about Rin's identity as a demon, it is gone now.

Rin growls back at the goblins and lets his ears grow longer, his teeth sharper, his claws sharpening into something that can be used like small daggers. The only thing missing to return to his true form is the blue flames, but Rin doesn't let them out.

Two new goblins move to stand next to the big one. They share a look that clearly says they believe this way they have less chance to die. Rin thinks it's kind of sad.

It's obvious they don't recognize him without the blue flames dancing all around and Rin kind of likes it. It's as if he's not really connected to the _bastard_ and isn't THAT a liberating thought.

Rin glances at his wound only to be surprised.

 _It's gone?!_

Rin truly shouldn't be surprised at all. After all, he had noticed before that he heals absurdly fast. It could be a third power of his, _or it's possibly something all demons share?_

Rin looks to the passed out demon still stuck to the classroom's wall – _he doesn't look healed to me…_

Ok, so not something all demons can use. It's probably better this way. It would make fighting them a lot more troublesome.

The goblin leader roars and charges straight on at Rin, the other two not far behind. Rin jumps to the air and runs above the goblins heads before turning around and falling right on the big one's sensitive tail.

The beast howls in pain and Rin winces in sympathy – "that's enough Rin, I'll finish them off"

Rin shrugs. If Yukio wants to help, who's he to tell him no?

The half demon moves back just in time to avoid a swipe of the goblin's claws. He jumps on the goblin's arm and to the ceiling of the room. It gives Yukio a clear shot at the goblins and Yukio doesn't waste it.

He shoots seven bullets, one for each goblin and they dissolve, their essence returning back to Gehenna.

Rin walks calmly back to Yukio, ignoring the open mouths and the shock coming from the students at the fact that he's walking on the ceiling. The half demon just likes to show off, who can blame him? This is the only cool thing he got because of all this mess and the whole point of discovering Rin's secondary power was to show it off – to throw off any and all thought connecting him to Satan.

Rin flips and lands next to Yukio with a shit-eating grin firmly on his face. The half demon notices how the class is completely quiet, but it's a good silence so he doesn't really care all that much.

It isn't Yukio or Rin that breaks the silence however, it's the rooster-boy instead, "Ano… sensei? Is that your familiar?"

Rin files the way the purple haired female's reacts to the question. She immediately closes her mouth, her eyes grow sharper and her friend shifts uneasily in the chair next to her.

 _Defiantly something going on there_

Yukio looks at Rin from the corner of his eye, probably to check his reaction to the other boy's words. Rin thinks it's because Yukio's acting _stupid_.

That same morning his twin came to him to "make sure" that Rin was Ok with the plan. Apparently, Yukio had been having second thoughts. He didn't trust Mephisto and he wasn't sure how much protection Rin was going to get as a familiar.

 _The what-ifs and the maybes kept Yukio awake way past midnight._

It got to the point that Yukio decided that maybe they shouldn't tell _anyone_ that Rin is a demon, after all Rin was capable of maintaining his human form for hours by now.

Rin well… Rin wasn't actually _awake_ through all the explanation and it was probably a very calculated, well worded and possibly long explanation. In Rin's defense, it was early. The sun wasn't up yet and Rin was having a hard time keeping up with his worried twin brother. By the time Yukio finished with a small _I can figure something's out_ Rin was only mostly awake _._ He blinked at his twin before understanding that Yukio, for some reason, wanted to back out.

Yukio thought that it wasn't not too late to change the plan. Rin just -

 _It's just, I don't want to_ pretend _to be something I'm not…_

It pains Yukio to tell people that his older twin is a demon and he's afraid it will hurt Rin too. In a way, Yukio's right. It does hurt to say it, to think of himself as a demon, just as much as it hurts to hear it coming from other people.

 _However, even if it hurts that doesn't makes it any less true._ Rin sighs. _The old man had been right, I should make peace with it. It's not like this is going away anyways…_

Yukio sighs when he gets an annoyed look from his brother, "let me introduce you. This is Rin, my familiar"

That got a reaction from the purple haired girl. Rin was sure she knew about familiars from beforehand. It's also possible that she's got one of her own.

The rooster boy nodded gravely, a serious look on his delinquent like face.

There was a small bold boy who sat behind the rooster boy, but he was shaking. Rin felt sorry for the little man, but it's probably good that he got scared.

Yukio said this profession is not for everyone. If the bold boy had been out there dealing with real demons and reacted like that, Rin wasn't sure if he would have been able to survive an attack.

The pink haired dude was… still gaping really. He had a really dumb look on his face, but Rin wasn't 100% sure if it was his fault, or if the pink haired boy been born looking this way.

 _I mean, I've seen some stupid looking guys before, but that face, it takes the cake._ If fact, Rin wasn't sure the boy actually heard anything.

The girl next to the purple haired girl looks like she doesn't really know how she should react. Rin was hoping for her to figure it out soon.

"Excuse me, Okamura-sensei?"

A… boy? A girl? There was a hood so Rin wasn't sure which. For the meantime, Rin decided to refer to that person as they and get it over with.

 _I actually forgot about them… were they there the whole fight?_

Yukio gave them permission to speak. They cleared their throat, "well, I was wondering… what kind of demon is he?"

Yukio wasn't sure there was an actual class, but since he couldn't say Rin is a fire demon, the only other thing that fits… Yukio smiles and pats Rin on the shoulder, "Rin is a chaos demon"

* * *

X

* * *

The dorms Mephisto lead the twins to, were old, dirty and empty. The demon-king of time was walking in the front, with Rin just a little ahead of Yukio.

"We're supposed to live here?" Rin eyed the old dorms with a critical eye, "It looks old and full of mold. It's probably empty too, isn't it? No way would those rich kids that study here would stay in this kind of place," the half demon shook his head in disgust "well, I hate to say that but for once in my life I agree with them"

Mephisto sneaks a peak at Rin, trying to see how serious the half demon was being, "is that so…" the demon turns around to face the twins "and here I thought you would rejoice at the opportunity to, well… move around in your true form?"

The demon sighs dramatically, "all the things I planned for you two gone! The endless practice hours with no one to interrupt! The hot water, all to yourselves, the quiet, the privacy!"

"We appreciate your consideration, Sir Pheles. However, my brother and I would be delighted if you will be able to move us to a more preferable location in the future?" Yukio says smiling pleasantly.

Mephisto only sights and nods, "well, fine" he says "I'll see what I can do"

Yukio narrows his eyes at the demon and wonders just why he was being so agreeable all of a sudden.

"Well good!" Rin says cheerfully, "this place sure sucks!"

The two still make their way to one of the empty rooms and settle down for the night.

The next morning, Rin wakes up Yukio earlier than the other boy is used to. The half demon has a disturbed look on his face that indicates that something is undoubtedly wrong, "Y-Yukio" the half demon shutters, "d-didn't Mephisto s-say that we a-are alone in t-the dorms?"

Yukio nods slowly and Rin covers his face with both his hands, "what's the matter Nii-san?"

"W-well, you know how I wake up early to m-make us some food, right?" the half demon says slowly, he waits for a nod from Yukio to continue, "Today, when I finally found the kitchen", Rin takes a deep breath, "the food was already" the half demon looks up at Yukio, "it was already _there_ "

Yukio frowns, "well, it is possible that Sir Pheles hired someone to cook for us"

Rin nods, "y-yes… it must be i-it"

One look at the half demon showed that Rin did not believe that 'it must be it'. Yukio sighs, "I am willing to check however, if it will set your mind to rest"

The smile Rin gave Yukio could have lighted a charismas tree. The boy was positively glowing.

 _Adorable_

"Well…?" the half demon asked finally, after a few seconds, "why aren't you getting up?"

"I need Nii-san to turn, we are no longer small children and I do need to dress" the older looking twin says smiling softly. Rin's cheeks grew red and the boy hurriedly turned around.

"I wasn't going to look anyways! Stupid Yukio!" Rin fumed.

Yukio rolled his eyes and got up, he was going to dress but that very moment the phone rang.

The human shrugged and reached for his phone and his glasses, "Hello?"

Rin turns around curiously, face still red from embarrassment only to be assaulted with the sight of Yukio's bare chest. The half demon covers his eyes and hopes with all he has that Yukio didn't hear the 'manly' scream of surprise.

Yukio smiles, but something makes him frown just a second later. Rin removes his hands from his eyes for just a second and peeks at his brother.

Yukio had been working out it seemed. His shoulders and arms grew firmer and damn it, why won't Rin have such good looking abs! That's so not fair!

Rin shakes his head to clear the unneeded thoughts away, "what is it?!" Rin asks excited, "is it a mission? It's a mission isn't it?!"

"Not now Rin, I can't hear" Yukio gives the other boy an odd look, it's probably due to the fact that some of Rin's hands still covers parts of his face, "sorry I didn't hear you"

Yukio nods at nothing, as far as Rin can tell and he wonders why can't he actually hear whoever it is on the phone, shouldn't he have better senses than that?

"Yes, of course", Yukio says, "We'll be there soon"

"Well?!" the half demon asks excitedly. Yukio looks serious, he takes a deep breath and looks at Rin.

"We have a mission"

"YES!"

* * *

X

* * *

When Shiemi was young, her mother was very busy with the Exorcist Supplies Store, so her grandmother took care of her. Shiemi didn't mind. She loved her grandmother and she loved the garden.

Shiemi helped her grandmother in their garden, and learned how and when to grow each plant. Her grandmother told her about the Amahara Garden, a garden created by god that has all the plants in the world.

When Shiemi was 15 years old, her grandmother needed help covering the grapes, but upon hearing that Shiemi had planned to search for the Garden that day, she told Shiemi to go – the two of them could always cover the grapes later, after the she'll come back.

Shiemi cursed her past self. She should have stayed with her grandmother and helped her instead of looking for the Garden, but she didn't.

When Shiemi came back, she found that her grandmother had attempted to cover the grapes by herself and had been killed.

 _It's my fault. My entire fault._

Her guilt drove her to try to take care of the garden by herself, the garden her grandmother cherished and loved. Shiemi couldn't let the beautiful garden that was the last thing her grandmother and Shiemi shared be destroyed by time.

However, there were some things she couldn't do on her own.

She was approached by a Demon that had possessed a flower, and the Demon offered its help in exchange for Shiemi to stay in the garden forever.

That moment she couldn't care less about the disapproval her mother showed at the long time her daughter spent in the garden, she agreed.

From that moment on, she kept getting sicker and sicker. Her legs no longer supported her and it was getting hard to take care of the garden, but the garden looked just like it had when her grandmother was alive and so, Shiemi didn't care.

 _As long as I can stay here forever._


	8. Chapter 7: There's something under the f

A Demon and His Tamer

* * *

Chapter 7: There's something under the flowers

* * *

Rin hates to hide his tail. That he discovers without much problems. His tail is very sensitive and stuffing it under his shirt and pants is highly uncomfortable.

Usually Rin doesn't need to hide his tail, for it is expected from a demon to have one and most normal humans can't see his true from anyways. It's only those that had been injured by a demon previously that Rin needs to worry about and most of _those_ are _exorcists_ – thus, that makes them Yukio's problem.

Rin sighs in annoyance. His hands are crossed and he is getting quite bored sitting here outside.

The truth of the matter is that Yukio needed to restock supplies before the mission. The owner of the shop, Yukio assured him, could most definitely see demons. It was actually Yukio that requested for Rin to hide his tail while they were there, though he didn't want to tell him why.

Rin decided not to pry. If Yukio wanted to keep something like this to himself, well… let him. Rin didn't care all that much. He just wanted to _go_ already! A mission! A real, exorcist mission! Rin wondered what it will be like!

Rin was going to be on his best behavior. This way, Yukio will surely bring him to tons of awesome missions! It's going to be great!

Only, when they finally got to the shop, Yukio didn't want Rin to come inside – which in Rin's mind, totally beats the purpose of making him hide his tail in the first place!

Rin crossed his arms and huffed angrily. This is so not _fair_. Rin is Yukio's twin brother and _familiar_ , why can't he come into the shop with him?!

It's not like Rin was going to do something _stupid_ while he was in there. He's not like that, well, not all the time. The most he was going to do, Rin mused, would have been asking some questions, but _that's it!_

"Stupid Yukio", the half demon mumbled, irritated. His leg kicked a stray rock, all the way up the numerous stairs, hitting some stupid looking gate, " _baka_ Yukiowouldn't even let me take my tail back out. It's not like I'm being allowed inside the shop with him. _Stupid_ _Baka_. I'm staying out _here_ just like he asked – would it kill him to-"

Rin kicked another rock, this one much harder than the first. The rock hit the gate again and it… was that electricity? Rin stopped and slowly moved closer to the gate. He was careful not to touch it, no sir, not if there's electricity running through the damn thing. The last thing Rin wanted is to get electrocuted – bet you it would hurt like a _bitch_!

At least it wouldn't be able to kill him, right?

 _Moving on_ , because Rin didn't really want to think about something like that, the half demon examined the gate from several angles when a noise coming from its other side caught his notice.

It was a girl. She had blonde short hair. Wearing old style clothes and working on something near the ground.

The place itself looked very much like a beautiful garden. It was green with flowers everywhere! On the side there was even a small stream moving lazily. Rin sniffed at the air and frowned.

There was something strange with the smell. Rin smelt it coming from the other side of the gate, something that was no flowers, human or dirt. _It kind of smells like a demon, but far…_ He leaned closer and the tip of his shoe briefly touched the gate. Rin didn't even notice.

He did notice the gate falling with little effort and lots of noise. The half demon stared with an open mouth and the girl's head snapped back fast with a look of terror on her face. She took one quick look at him and the downed gate.

"D-Demon!" she cried out and tried to run way, crawling on all four "stay away!"

Rin was still staring while the strange girl was trying (and failing) to run away from him. She was crawling on the ground instead of getting up and well, running. He looked at himself, but no, his control was perfect and he looked just like any other human. His tail was still stuck underneath his clothes and really, there was no reason, no reason at all for the girl to come to this conclusion.

 _Ho screw this!_

Rin moved forward, ignoring the girl's words, "Hey! Don't be like that! I'm not a bad demon you know!" he glared at her with no remorse.

The girl closed her eyes as if waiting for him to strike her where she stands.

Rin rolled his eyes at her actions, feeling a little insulted, "no wonder Yukio asked me to wait outside"

The girl froze and like a switch been turned she stopped shaking and looking like a poor frightened kitten, "Y-You know Yuki-chan?"

 _Yuki-chan?_

 _Really… so that's the real reason Yukio wanted me to wait outside._ A devious smirk formed on Rin's lips and it fit there perfectly. Rin nodded at the girl and since she already figured out that he's a demon, he decided to omit the fact that he's Yukio's brother and just tell her the same thing that they told Yukio's class – mainly that he's Yukio's familiar. If it'll come out later, than well, not his fault you know?

"My name's Rin, I'm _Yuki-chan's_ familiar" sheesh, he couldn't stop smiling.

He also didn't really _want_ to.

"Ho!" the girl smiled at him and it was like the last several minuets never happened. Rin wasn't sure why she was so accepting, since she already knew about demons…

Come to think about it, Rin wasn't sure if it was a smart move to actually tell her that he was a demon. True, she actually called him a demon, but he could have lied, could have told her that she was wrong. He looked pretty human, his tail hidden and other than the gate falling apart, well, Rin didn't do anything too demonic. She would have probably believed him if he had lied to her.

Still, Rin was kind of glad that he didn't need to hide it from this strange girl. Yukio, on the other hand, would probably be less thrilled about it, which sucks, because Rin didn't want Yukio to be mad at him.

The half demon decides that desperate actions has to be taken, Yukio's feelings are on the line! So, he begs.

" _Please don't tell Yukio that I told you_! He wanted me to keep it secret and no one was supposed to know!" Rin says fast and smiles brightly at the girl.

"Of course!" she beams back, "I don't mind!"

Rin blinks at how easily she gave in. _Too fast! You didn't even ask me questions! You shouldn't just believe people like that, it's dangerous!_

Not that he was going to comment on it now, this did work in his favor after all and contrary to common belief, Rin isn't that dumb.

There's a moment of silence between the two, since the both of them really has nothing in common to talk about. It doesn't last long.

"Can I call you Rin-chan?" the girl asks sweetly.

Rin was about to refuse the adorable nickname when he remembered he just asked this nice girl to help him. He'll survive the nickname, though that would mean he wouldn't be able to tease _Yuki-chan_ … what a shame.

Rin sighs, "… Sure, I don't mind"

The smile the girl sent him made it worth it. Rin smiled at her back.

* * *

"Valeriana, St. John's wort, fern, horehound… Two of each" Yukio looked around while he listed the things that he needed for the mission, "And then one liter of C-concentration holy water, 300 grams of magnetite sand and six dozen of my usual blessed silver-jacket bullets"

The woman at the counter was not young. She had brown hair, a shade lighter than Yukio's, dark eyes and pale skin tone. She was a little on the chubby side, unlike her blonde daughter.

"Thank you for your patronage. Buying in bulk again, I see?" she said as she looked at the paper in her hands.

"I used up a lot the other day"

A look around showed that only the both of them were in the shop at the moment. Usually, Shiemi was with her mother at this time of day, but not since her grandmother died, it appeared.

"How about the young lady? How is Shiemi?" Yukio asked seriously.

"Her legs keep getting worse day by day", the woman, Shiemi's mother, picked up her pipe and took a deep breath, "but the doctors can't find anything wrong with her bones or muscles. That's why I asked you here"

"And Shiemi?"

"Unfortunately we're at odds right now", she said with a sad look to her eyes. She loved her child, but the girl was being as difficult as she could, which was not much, given the current situation.

Still, it made her worried. She wanted her little girl cured and she suspected it was the work of a demon.

She sighed, "Shiemi isn't talking to me for the time being"

"Do you think a demon could be involved in this?" Yukio asked.

While the answer was 'yes', she owned him a little more than that, not to mention that it would be helpful to him later on, if she told him the whole story.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" he asked her sitting down on the ground next to her. The girl blushed red from embarrassment. She probably forgot that she didn't introduced herself yet.

"M-My name is S-Shiemi, I'll be in y-your care" the girl bowed in what appeared to be a formal greeting, catching Rin by surprise. The moment he caught on, he bowed as well.

"Likewise", Rin usually wasn't one for formality, but this was him giving his respect to a nice girl, who seemed to have completely get over the fact that he's a demon – something that he had not yet done himself.

Rin suddenly felt Yukio's unease spike, catching him rather off guard. So far, Yukio had been a solid rock, something calming and unshifting in his rapidly changing life. Rin didn't like it when Yukio was anything other than happy.

 _I wonder what happened…_ Rin shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. Yukio didn't feel like he was in danger, just unsettled – which, Rin had unwillingly agreed, he had every right to be. Rin will leave him alone until his little brother called for help.

 _Unless Yukio will get himself into some dangerous situation. I should probably keep an eye open._

Rin tried to focus back at the conversation going on here, on his side of the link. The girl, Shiemi looks a little uncomfortable, as if trying to find something to talk about, but not really knowing what.

Rin wasn't too great with those kind of things either, since the half-demon grew up pretty much friendless. He wondered if this girl was like him in this regard.

She looked too eager to talk with Rin to be a lone wolf, but at the same time, she was stupidly awkward and shy. She wasn't used to talking to other people. Rin wonders if she tries because he's somehow connected to _Yuki-chan_.

For some reason that make something in him burn like a flame. He doesn't like this feeling. Still, he hates the thought far more.

"How long have you known Yukio?" Rin questions the blonde-haired girl determinedly. Shiemi blinks at the boy and smiles, she has a lovely smile. Strangely, that doesn't make Rin feel any better.

"I-I met Yuki-chan a few y-years ago," she says. She looks at Rin, but the half demon knows that she isn't even aware of it, too immerse in her memories, "Back than I didn't have any friends," she looks down, as if this is something to be ashamed of, "I think it was my mom that arranged it, but I'm not sure", Rin nods understanding. His father tried something like this as well, but no one actually bothered to stay long.

"I did want a friend," the girl continues, "I was lonely and no one my age ever came the shop," she stops, wetting her lips, "w-when Yuki-chan came, mom probably asked him to be my friend and Yuki-chan is kind and caring-"

 _Stop talking about my brother like this!_ "The goody, goody two shoes agreed", Rin frowns and looks up, to the sky.

Shiemi nods, "Y-yes".

She stopped herself from talking about the rest. She could see her new friend didn't like her story all that much. Not that she had something else to talk about.

"Sorry," Rin says and he knows that he can't keep hating this girl for something that really isn't her fault. Everything that she said was true, Yukio was really that kind and caring, he was the best little brother in the world.

Rin takes a deep breath, "So, what were you doing before I came?" he asks in interest.

With his big blue eyes and this curious expression, he looked adorable. Relived, Shiemi giggles and points at the ground.

"I was taking care of this little ones", she explained, "Do you want to help me?"

At Rin's nod, her smile only got bigger. Rin believed he just made a new friend, one that knew that he wasn't human and didn't seem to care. He liked having Shiemi as a friend, even if she had a thing for Yukio.

Yukio most likely liked her too, Rin nodded mentally to himself, else he would have never let her get away with calling him _Yuki-chan_. For some reason, that didn't make the half demon feel better.

 _In fact, that kind of hurts a little_

"Well, first we need to dig a hole for the flower" the girl explained happily, all the while starting to dig again.

Rin sniffed and hurriedly covered his sensitive nose.

 _It stinks! Makes even my eyes water! What the hell it that?!_

Rin looked at the bucket with the… light-brown liquid-like things beside her. She took it and emptied it to the hole.

"What's that?" the half demon asked suspiciously.

"Ho, that? That's just fertilizer" at Rin's confused look the girl explained farther, "it's made by mixing cow manure and water"

 _Cow manure…_

COW MANURE _?! ISN'T THAT POOP?!_

"I'm not good at digging deep holes like this, thanks for helping me!" She didn't even notice the strange look on Rin's face at her revelation.

"For a demon you are actually a nice guy", she reached out her hand to shake.

Rin looked down, feeling his face turned a little redder than before, "Nice… I dunno about that, but…" without thinking he reached out to shake her hand, only to remember a second later the last thing she touched… _gross, cow poop_

* * *

"This garden used to be my grandmother's", Shiemi didn't know why she felt compelled to share it with this stranger, but she felt like she could trust him. He's a nice demon, completely different from the demons in the stories that her grandmother and mother told her about.

First, he was Yuki-chan's familiar and Shiemi liked to believe that he wasn't evil like the snake demon sealed underneath the garden. He didn't say anything mean about her legs and he helped her when he didn't really have to.

At the moment, he wasn't even looking at her. He was eyeing the garden. She could tell he like it. Like her, he has an open face. It makes it very easy to tell what he's feeling. It makes her proud, that he likes her garden.

Therefore, she tells him more.

He seems sad to hear about grandma's death. It makes it slightly better, for some reason. It's like he actually understands.

When she tells him about the Garden of Amahara, he smiles at the story and she can tell he doesn't believe it exists, but he doesn't say anything. It's fine, but it makes her slightly sad.

* * *

" _Rin?!"_

Yukio's voice breaks the silence and Rin suddenly remembers that his brother actually asked him to wait for him outside. He wasn't supposed to, well, be _here_ …

"What are you doing here?"

Yukio looks disappointed. Rin's heart makes him feel a little weird. He doesn't like the feeling. He doesn't like making Yukio disappointed. Still, he's not going to show it, not here when they are not by themselves.

"Yo, Yukio!" Rin says as brightly as he can. He knows Yukio will be able to know his real feeling if he'll check the bond, but maybe being this cheerful will bother him enough that he won't want to.

"Yuki-chan!" Shiemi looks truthfully cheerful to see Yukio. Rin ignores that fact as best as he can.

 _She's Yukio's friend! I need to get over myself!_ Rin takes a deep breath and waves at his brother. The half demon looks back to Shiemi, just in time to see her freeze. It looks like something accord to her and now she doesn't look so cheerful anymore, in fact, Shiemi looks panicked.

She looks between the two of them and even while blushing she tries to _cover for Rin_ , "R-Rin-chan was j-just trying to h-help me!"

"So its Rin-chan now, isn't it?" Yukio says in an amused tone that makes Rin blush just as hard as Shiemi.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, won't you agree, Yuki-chan?"

The two brothers share a look.

 _If you won't mention it, I won't mention it._

 _Deal._

"Hello, Shiemi" Yukio sighs, but decides to ignore the fact that Rin was here instead of… well, where they agreed he'll stay.

"H-Hello", Shiemi bows again.

"Shiemi. He would like to take a look at your legs", Rin looks at the older, blonde woman standing next to his twin. She has a no-funny-business look to her, her hands crossed across her chest and her face set in a determined scowl.

 _I wonder if that's Shiemi's mom_

Honestly, Rin didn't know much about how demons operate since he just been introduced to this not so long ago. He'll just trust Yukio's judgment concerning the matter. His twin brother is amazingly smart and if anything's wrong, Rin knows that Yukio will be able to tell.

Rin liked how calm Yukio's emotions become again, so in control, confident – Yukio was in his element. To be truthful, Rin wants to help, however the whole point of today had been to keep the fact that he's a demon hidden. Shiemi knows, but Yukio doesn't know that she knows… Rin kind of wants to keep it that way.

Well, Rin muses to himself, it's not really Shiemi that he needs to be careful of, since she already knows, it's her mother that Rin's worried about. The mother that looks at her child with _anger_ and _fear_ and _worry_ and _love_

Rin wonders how blind Shiemi is not to notice.

"Mom! I don't have anything to do with demons!" the blonde girl denies Yukio's claims hotly, only Rin finds it hard to believe her.

 _She doesn't look it, but fact is, she instantly trusted me once I mentioned Yukio. She knew I was a demon, but she decided to like me far too fast. Not all demons are like_ me _._

"It's just to be certain" Yukio explained, "if I don't find anything in my examination than there's no need to do anything. Will you let me see?"

Rin watches as the fight gets sucked out of the blond girl with those few words, she glances at her mother, for just a second, before looking back to Yukio. She nods.

Yukio kneels next to her and peels back the pink Kimono, reveling her legs up to her knees. Her legs are thin. Far too thin to be healthy. From her feet reaching up, there are root like vines – the work of a demon.

Yukio frowns as does Rin. The half demon comes closer and takes a sniff. There's a faint smell near the legs, unlike Shiemi's smell or the smell Rin got when he came near the gate – whatever this is, it smell weak. The other smell is strong. Rin doesn't know what to make of it, so he keeps quiet.

Yukio sighs and returns the Kimono back to the way it was before. He turns mostly towards Shiemi's mother, "it seems that it's the work of a demon" he confirms.

Shiemi's mom nods, as if she already knew beforehand, "so she's possessed"

Yukio shakes his head, "no," he says, "whatever is doing it, it's not strong enough to possess her. It's probably something Shiemi came into contact with while in the garden, you have nothing to worry about. It won't take a lot of time to find the demon and then Shiemi will be able to walk again"

"So, what are you going to do?" Rin asks curiously.

"I'm going to find the demon and exorcise it", Yukio shrugs at his brother. He wants to remind Rin that since they are undercover, the half demon needs to call him Nii-san. He doesn't, not while the two women are here.

That's just bad manners.

"Shiemi, demon usually talk to people to find a gap they can take advantage of to enter. You must have talked to one. Do you remember something like that?"

Rin notes how Shiemi goes all quiet and disturbed.

"I've not talked to a demon", the girl doesn't look at the three of them. She lies, Rin can tell.

"Shiemi! Leave this garden already!" Shiemi's mom steps forward aggressively, "I don't care how much you loved your grandmother, it isn't worth destroying your health to protect this garden!"

"Don't talk like that about the garden!" the meek little girl suddenly yells back with the same drive as her mother. She clearly loves the garden dearly. Shiemi looks straight to her mother's eyes, trying to prove her point, "This garden was Granny's treasure! I hate you Mom!"

Shiemi's world grows darker and she faints.

* * *

It's cold. Too cold to move. Too cold to even open up its eyes. Its body is weaken and numb. Cold, just like ice – the magic sealing it down is horrible. It hisses sleepily, too tired to feel -anger.

Its massive body is the size of a mountain, yet here it is, buried and sealed down here – left to suffer. It hates the cold. The cold is bad. The seal is bad. It wants to be free again. It _will_ be free again.

It will take time, but it has time. Snakes are predators – they wait for the right moment and then strike.

Therefore, it waits. It waits many days, many nights. It waits like the snake that it is and one day it doesn't have to wait anymore - It can smell him, above. A demon.

It tries to call him, but too weak. It hates being so weak. It wants out and the demon doesn't even know that its here. _He won't help_.

The huge snake demon can't even shift. It's too cold. The seal makes it too cold. The other seal takes away its freedom. It hisses in disappointment.

However, the demon up above does something and the seal – the seal that takes away the warmth is suddenly gone.

The snake demon feels the cold turning away and it rejoices. It can't move yet. It isn't free yet, but _the seal_ is gone. Maybe the demon will free it from the second one as well.

It hopes, it waits – and it plots – _the world will meet its end._

 _Soon._


	9. Chapter 9 : Jealousy & Bad News

**A/N** – Hey you guys! I know it's been a very long time, but until now I just couldn't seem to be able to finish the chapter… I had _tons_ of things on my mind and absolutely _no muse_.

Now, I've decided to tell you a little something about myself at the end of each chapter! You don't have to read if you don't _want_ to, but this is my way to get to know all of you awesome readers!

Now! Just one more thing before I'm finished with the A/N!

Next chapter will be **Questions & Answers** for all the characters you've met so far! What you need to do is leave a question for [enter character name here] and next chapter you'll get your replays! You can ask whatever you want to whoever you want – be it Rin, Yukio, _Satan_ , Mephisto etc.… and they will _have_ _to_ answer you!

Now on to the story!

* * *

 **A Demon and His Tamer**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Jealousy & Bad News**

Rin could feel Yukio's feelings across their bond – it was, by now, nothing more than an unassuming buzz in the back of his head, always there and ready to be picked up. Usually, Rin tried not to peek in, but more times than Rin wanted to admit, the half demon just couldn't help it.

It's just… Yukio had never been someone Rin understood fully. There was a time that Rin thought he did, at least somewhat, but by now it was kind of obvious to the half demon that he didn't know anything about his twin brother.

His twin had… always kept secrets from him, like everybody else in his life and Rin didn't even notice it. If Yukio were to lie to him now, would Rin be able to tell?

 _(No)_

Would he be able know without actually checking? It was these kinds of questions that did Rin. He loved Yukio, more than anything else in this world, but his brother had already lied to him once ( _or more than once. Rin doesn't really know the exact number of times Yukio lied to his face and got away with it_ ) who says he won't do it again?

 _(He totally could)_

It made Rin feel closer to Yukio. It gave him a way to make sure that his twin was on his side – truly and most definitely. It erased any lingering doubt that sneaked into his heart. It was a comfort. It turned into something like a security blanket – and Rin was _terrified_ of letting go.

 _Worst_ … Rin didn't WANT to let go, because somewhere along the lines Rin started to look at the world differently. Like a blind man that could suddenly see – he discovered that the world was made mostly of shadows and half truths.

Truth and Lies lost their meanings and everything stopped making sense, leaving the half demon gasping for breath in a race he didn't even know he took part of.

That bond between them was the only thing that showed him – couldn't lie to him – the only thing that he could trust and not question.

 _And it's not like Yukio knows when I actually check in on him,_ the half demon mused while looking at the unconscious girl laying on the earth – at Yukio running to her side. Rin gave in to temptation and checked.

Yukio wasn't… panicking, per say, but he wasn't happy about what happened either. He was annoyed, angry and worried. It was almost like his twin took it as an insult that a demon dared to… to what? Act like a demon? Rin didn't know.

 _I don't like it,_ Rin thought dejectedly. He liked Shiemi, she was a nice girl with a warm smile and sunny personality, but now that she had Yukio next to her, Rin wanted… well, Rin didn't know what he wanted, but he wanted to do _something_ about it.

It felt like something was burning inside his chest – not his flames… something decidedly different. It was shimmering somewhere inside, hidden and itching. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Rin, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, recognized this feeling – and hated knowing what it was even more.

Rin wanted to be back at the dorms. Why did he come again? He didn't want to see, because-

 _I mean, it's clear to me that Shiemi likes Yukio. The moment she saw him it was like someone plugged her in and she started glowing like a fucking Christmas_ _tree. Not that I care or something, cause I don't._

Rin chanced a glance at Yukio's direction, _not like he likes her back or anything, right? Not like 'that' anyways._

Yukio wasn't even looking at Rin's direction. The exorcist was far too busy taking care of the passed-out girl to even notice his twin's darkening thoughts. For some reason, that irked Rin far more than it should have.

 _What's wrong with me? Why now?_ Rin frowned, his eyes turning to the blonde girl, who was getting taken care of by both her mother and Yukio, _I've never cared if Yukio ignored me or not before. Hell, I didn't care when he told us he got to go to True Cross – something that meant I wouldn't be able to see him for the better part of the_ year _!_

Rin turned his head away in shame. It wasn't any of his business anyways, even if his brother decided he wanted to start dating the girl.

"Rin come here and help us carry Shiemi back to her room", Yukio wasn't even looking at him as he spoke and that hurt for some (so not) mysterious reason.

Frowning Rin did as he had been told. Unhappily, the half demon came closer. He helped Yukio carry the girl back to her room – a room that wasn't even in the main house, because she wants to be closer to her precious garden or something. Probably

The twins placed Shiemi on her bed when the mother came through the door.

"Is she going to be ok?" Rin could feel Yukio's uncertainty through their bond. His twin smiled, looking at ease if anything else, but Rin knew better.

Yukio was worried about the girl. Rin frowned. _Since when had she become 'the girl' instead of 'Shiemi'?_

"We will do everything in our power to make sure that she will", Yukio bowed before turning to look back at the blonde girl on the bed, his eyes hardening before turning to rest on his twin.

"Rin will be watching over her", it was clearly an order, so even if he wasn't comfortable with just sitting here in the room with the unconscious girl, Rin nodded, "while I will be searching for the demon" Yukio informed the worried mother, "so you should get some rest Mrs. Moriyama"

She nodded briskly and then left.

Yukio sighed and without looking back, he left Rin and Shiemi alone. Rin rolled his eyes at his brother's bossiness. Somehow, it was just so Yukio to start delivering orders whenever he felt like it. It made the half demon smile.

He was also alone right now, with his thought, which is less good. Rin turned to look at the sleeping girl.

She didn't look peaceful. If anything it looked like she was having a nightmare. Rin's eyes softened. He couldn't stay mad at her for long, not for something that even he didn't fully understand.

Ho, Rin recognized that he got jealous. That was the easy part. He had been jealous a lot as a kid to not know that feeling. However, this time, Rin truly had no fucking clue as to _why._

He doesn't get much more time to actually think about it. It looks like Shiemi is waking up. Rin took a step back, not wanting to startle her. She blinks, disoriented, before noticing that Rin is in her room.

"What…?"

Rin moves closer and sits next to Shiemi. She doesn't scream, so that's a good sign. That means that she recognized him. It would have been pretty awkward if she woke up, saw him and started screaming bloody murder.

In fact, she doesn't do anything other than look down and start sniffing, looking like a drowned kitty. The half demon is filled with guilt at her sad, depleted look.

"You know" Rin says without looking at her, "I lost my father not so long ago too" he doesn't have to tell her. It's none of her business and above all, it's just so fucking _hard_ to say it. It hurts. Obviously, Rin is not over it like, at all, "he actually died while trying to protect me", Rin confessed tiredly.

He can't believe he's telling her something this personal, but he just can't stand the defeated look in her eyes and the 'it's-my-fault' mentality.

It's working. Shiemi's eyes widen and she covers her mouth with both her hands. She looks at him horrified, not understanding why he's saying something like this all of a sudden. Still, even when she's confused and the fact that Rin is essentially a stranger, the nice girl looks so fucking _sad_ that Rin just has to explain – "you don't have to look like that. It was my fault he died"

The half demon took a deep breath before starting, "The _'man'_ that killed him was after me. If he didn't involve himself with me, he would still be alive right now… but when _'he'_ came the old man wouldn't let him take me so _'he'_ killed him" Rin looked down at his hands and took a deep breath.

"That's not your fault!" Shiemi cried horrified, "you-"

"It _is_ my fault", Rin insisted, "that _'man'_ had been looking for a way in for ages a-and the only reason he got in that night was because of something foolish that I did!"

"Did you intend to let him in?" she asked lightly, softly, one of her hands moved to cover the younger boy's own.

"NO! I didn't know! I-"

"Then you are not to blame!" Shiemi said cheerfully. Rin narrowed his eyes. This was not going the way he intended it to go, but maybe… the half demon zeroed in on the blonde girl and asked.

"So, did you know before you left that it would be the reason for your grandmother's death? Shiemi gaped at Rin, but the younger boy didn't let up, "well?"

"That's not the same thing!" she argued, agitated.

"How is it not the same thing?!" Rin shouted back at her.

"If I were here-"

Rin didn't let her finish, "If I didn't let that man in-"

"She needed my help-"

"She _told_ you to _go_!" Rin cried out, "She… told you to go. She knew what she was getting into. She knew the risks! My own old man didn't even have that"

Not entirely true… the old man was an exorcist, he knew about demons. He lived everyday of his life fighting them, however, Rin decided not to tell her that. It would defeat the point. Rin wanted Shiemi to know that she wasn't to blame. That she didn't need to suffer. She didn't have to torture herself.

Shiemi started crying, she tried to think of anymore reasons why- but she couldn't. It was too much. How could it not have been her fault?

If only she-

"So _Is It My Fault_?!" Rin asked desperately. Shiemi took one look at the young teen and noticed. It wasn't just about her. It wasn't.

It was about both of them. It was about forgiveness – she had to forgive herself. Rin had to forgive himself. That moment Shiemi knew she had two choices in front of her. She could keep blaming herself or she could… forgive.

With the half demon child staring up at her, she knew that there was only one answer she could give. The girl melted, her body losing its fight, "no".

"So it isn't yours either" Rin stated solemnly and smiled at his… dare he think it? _…Friend_.

* * *

X

* * *

When Yukio came back later, he found his brother playing cards with Shiemi while laughing happily. The older twin (Yukio was still getting used to that) took a moment to just look at them. Rin looked so much younger like this, so carefree. It was… liberating to see him looking like this.

Yukio had been worried about his twin brother, but he knew that he shouldn't push him too. Rin was like that and Yukio knew that Rin will come around when he'll come around. Yukio just had to believe and wait.

It seemed that whatever spell had been cast was broken and Rin turned around. He noticed his twin standing in the doorway and his face lighting up. He waved at him, tail wiggling happily.

"Yukio, you never told me Shiemi was so fucking good at card games! We played like three times already and I haven't won yet!"

It seemed that Rin completely ignored the fact that Yukio never told him anything about Shiemi at all. Yukio hid a smile.

"I wouldn't know. Never tried playing against her before", he shrugged.

"So, did you find the demon?" Rin asked and didn't need to wait for Yukio's answer. His darkening mood was all the answer the half demon actually needed.

"Well, I have an idea, but I wanted to run it by you before I'll do it", Rin finally said after a few seconds of silence.

Yukio blinked and looked at his brother again. Rin, his Rin actually thinking, before _doing something_? The world must be coming to a very messy end.

"Ho?"

"Well," Rin stalled, "I just thought, well, I mean my power-"

At Yukio spiking panic, Rin rolled his eyes and added, "She knows, don't worry about it. Where was I? I think I can free Shiemi from the demon's hold – considering what my power does"

Rin sent his feelings regarding the matter through the bond, but it only made Yukio dislike the idea more, "No".

"I trust Rin", Shiemi said hastily, to the surprise of both Rin and Yukio, "I don't mind"

"You will be ok with Rin trying?" Yukio made sure, "this is going to be the first time that he'll try doing anything like that, so it's ok if you say no"

"I'm sure", she nodded. Rin beamed at her and moved to sit next to her. The both of them turned to look at Yukio with sparkling-hope-filled eyes.

"Ok, fine", Yukio just knew he was going to regret it later. _He knew it_.

Rin turned to look at Shiemi, "what I'm going to do should be simple, which is why I believe I'll be able to do it in the first place. My main source of power is 'Freedom', so as long as you don't want the bond with the demon, I think I should be able to free you from it", Rin explained.

He knew that Shiemi wasn't completely ready to let go, so he planned on using some extra mojo to help the process. He placed both hands on Shiemi's legs and closed his eyes, concentrating.

When Shiemi gasped the half demon knew that it worked! Rin grinned. Yukio seemed to be pleased and mostly relived that nothing bad actually happened and Shiemi was now in the process of moving her toes. The demon that attached itself to her was not harmed. It should move along now that he felt Rin's power protecting the innocent blonde girl.

It seemed that for once, everything turned out just _fine_.

* * *

X

* * *

Red eyes opened in surprise.

It stayed still. Not moving, not because it is weak. It grew strong enough to move some, but moving will shake the ground itself, making every human come running and that will ruin _everything_.

They will seal it again and it will be cold – like ice and winter. It stays still, just like all snakes can.

It hissed happily, before closing its eyes and deciding to sleep. It will regain its power and soon. Soon, _everything_ will turn just _fine_.

Naga, the snake demon blessed the one that broke its seal.

* * *

X

* * *

It turns out that by the time Yukio and Rin had finished helping Shiemi and her mother, the matter that had them leave the dorms in the first place was no longer relevant – to Rin's immense relief.

Rin and Yukio returned to the dorm, but not before Shiemi promised to come over to play with Rin another card game in the near future. The poor thing blushed like a red tomato when she found out the dorm is only housing Rin and Yukio and _nobody else_.

Rin squashed the jealousy and smiled brightly back at her.

By the time the twins had made their way back, Rin was exhausted. He just wanted to lie on his bed, read his manga and _not study_.

 _Mainly the 'not study' bit._

That… unfortunately, was not meant to be.

Yukio entered the room after a long steamy shower. The human was only half dressed and his hair was still wet. He didn't have his glasses on, preferring to leave them in the room since he wouldn't be able to see anything in the shower anyways because of the steam.

Yukio closed the door behind him and searched for his wayward glasses. It didn't take him long to find them. They were just where he left them, on the desk.

Now that he could finally see, Yukio noticed Rin, who was by that time already lying on the bed, half covered by a thin blanket and reading his beloved manga. It was clear to him that his brother didn't even look at his homework.

Now, usually that would have made Yukio very upset, after all, this was Rin's second chance. It was annoying that his brother was just throwing it away like it was nothing. However, Yukio knew that habits were a hard thing to change and Rin stopped caring about anything school a very long time ago.

Yukio knew that Rin was going to need his help in order to truly improve. So, instead of giving up or getting angry, the older twin sat on the bed next to the younger half demon. He noted that Rin tensed, as if waiting for the reprimand.

Yukio cleared his throat, feeling a little uncomfortable. This was usually something Shiro used to do, since Yukio had enough on his mind with all the extra studying and the exorcist work. The human didn't really know how he was supposed to… _act_.

Should he be serious or supportive? Should he try being insistent and if so, how much? Being too insistent will make Rin even more anti-studying than he already is… _if that's even possible._

Rin stopped looking at the manga now. He's looking at his twin brother, looking miserable and unhappy. Yukio smiled at him before he suddenly got an idea.

Yukio's smile turned into a grin and the human hugged the smaller and dragged him to his lap. Rin squealed in surprise, not expecting Yukio to act so impishly. The half demon tried to grab Yukio's clothes, but other than the grey pants he didn't wear any.

"Y-Yukio…! What the hell are you're doing?!" Rin looked up at his smirking twin brother, irked and confused.

"It's just a hug Nii-san, nothing to get so worked up about" Yukio replayed silkily. Hugging felt nice. Rin was warm and Yukio kind of missed hugging his twin. It had been ages since they have last cuddled like this.

"B-But-"

"I've wanted to talk with you about something and this is me trying to make you comfortable" Yukio didn't like it when Rin turned his head away from him, tail dropping sadly. Yukio sighed, "Rin how about I'll make a deal with you" he started, "if you do your homework for a whole week, I'm going to take you with me on a real exorcist mission, just like you asked?"

Hearing this Rin blinked cutely and swiftly turned back to Yukio. _Half naked Yukio…_ Rin blushed, but the giddy feeling in his gut refused to go away. He smiled and cuddled closer to his brother.

"You promise? No take backs?" Rin asked.

"I promise"

* * *

X

* * *

Classes turned out to be… not easy, but it wasn't rocket-science hard or something either. Rin didn't know if it's because of the teachers, all the tips he got, or the fact that after that deal with Yukio he started actually doing his homework, but Rin was doing better than he thought he could.

As Rin walked down from one classroom to another, he found himself glad that there was no one knew him from before.

He had been worried about the white haired freak that tried to scare him with a heated metal rode would see him and recognize who he was.

 _That could totally happen._

Ryu-something or other… whatever his name was, Rin remembers the freak mentioning that he went to this school while he tried to pay Rin to buy his silence on the whole – I kill little animals thing.

The freak knew that Rin and Yukio are twins. If the freak will see him, how would Rin be able to explain his… new _younger_ look? Or the fact that _he was enrolled as his younger twin's younger brother!_

 _Thankfully, no white haired freaks so far_ , Rin happily thought to himself. In fact, ever since he enrolled in here, everything seemed to be progressing wonderfully.

Rin grinned to himself and decided to make something for dinner tonight. The dorm's cook wouldn't mind much, he was sure.

So happy he was that he walked right into a familiar white haired teen.

Since Rin was smaller, the collision had him falling down on his bum instead of the other way around. The white haired teen no longer had the piercing through his lower-lip and two piercings at the inner corners of his eyebrows – in fact, he looked just like any other pompoms kid in this school, albeit just a tad more evil looking .

Reiji had been having a few bad weeks lately. First, there was the fact that he couldn't remember parts from his past. It was never a good thing having entire pieces of your memories _missing_ and Reiji hated that it even happened in the first place.

Second, all his friends didn't want to hang out with him anymore. If he didn't know better, he would have said that they were afraid of him, but that was stupid, wasn't it?

Third, he woke up one morning covered with bruises, his clothes bloodied and he had no idea what happened. Fortunately, that was the last time that happened. It appeared that the whole thing stopped the moment he set foot in True Cross Academy – and wasn't that suspicious.

The only thing he remembered that was… strange and alarming was trying to burn the fuck out of this stupid piece of-

"Ouch!"

Reiji turned around fuming at the audacity of whoever it was that crushed into _him_ , "Hey dipshit, _watch it!"_

Once his mind caught up to what his eyes showed him, he froze, "No fucking way!"

Rin looked up and promptly turned white as Sid. _I just had to open my big fat mouth, didn't I?_

"Aren't you-?" Reiji couldn't believe his good luck. How lucky of him to just find the dumbass he was thinking of!

Reiji smiled evilly before taking a second look and stopping. This guy looked different. A lot younger and shorter, but still, there was no doubt that this little kid was at least related to the guy from his missing memories.

"AH! Shut up! Don't say it!" Rin got up and jumped on the white haired boy trying (unsuccessfully) to cover the older teen's mouth.

"Okumura…!" Reiji was surprised. _I can't believe I actually remember this kid's name…_

At first Reiji assumed that the kid was the dipshit-asshole's younger brother or something along those lines – but that reaction… "How the hell did you manage to become _shorter_ Okumura?" Reiji almost laughed at the insulted expression on the brat's face. Wait. He did laugh. _Hard_

The way the mini-asshole acted, talked and the fact that the asshole and his brother didn't have enough the money to enter a mini-asshole and a glasses-freak to True Cross Academy meant that _this was probably was the asshole_ , not matter how brat-like he looked.

Reiji was sure.

"Man you've gotten tiny!" a large amused (evil) smile made Reiji look like a demented devil, "it that really you Okumura?!"

Rin was panicking. Ryu-guy knew. Ho god. He fucking knew and if Rin wasn't going to do something soon the boy was going to ruin _EVERYTHING_!

"What the hell happened that night Okumura? Why can't I remember anything?! And for that matter, why the hell do you look like this?!"

Reiji was sure that this and his missing memories were somehow connected and the (mini-) asshole had the answer.

Rin was sure that staying was _not_ a good idea – he sent Yukio how panicked he felt and got back Yukio's version of 'I'm coming to find you'.

Rin couldn't wait for Yukio to arrive. He had to get out of here _now_ – so Rin ran away, like a coward, leaving Shiratori Reiji to eat his dust.

Reiji didn't bother giving chase. As long as the brat was in the academy, Reiji will be able to find him – and he will find out the truth. No matter _whom_ he'll need to stab to get it. This was not going to be the last Rin will ever hear from the white haired teen.

 _No one messes with Shiratori Reiji._

* * *

Ok, so just like I promised!

I'm currently 24 years old (god I feel old) and I'm half way through my college degree. I'm doing computer science and it's _insanely hard_.

I hate math. HATE IT. I almost gave up on getting a degree in computer science when I found out the whole first year is filled with math. It's like living a nightmare. Too bad I love writing code, or just writing. Writing is awesome.

I'm addicted to coca-cola, but just the _diet_ one (silver, not black). I can't stand the red coca-cola, it's just so, so… _sweet_ – and I'm no Amaimon even if he is one of my favorite characters (just next to Rin, Yukio and Mephisto)

Ho, one last thing, not sure if I said it or not, but I'm a girl. Yeah.

Love you all my faithful, wonderful readers! Seeing your reviews give me power to continue writing!

Don't forget! Next chapter is Questions & Answers!

(If you didn't read about it go to the A/N at the start of the chapter!)


	10. Chapter 10: Q&A

OK, this one is rather short, but I kind of like how it turned out.

I had hoped for more questions, but no matter!

Also, I want to thank all of you who took the time to leave a review. It really means a lot to me, so as a token of gratitude, I've decided to dedicate the next chapter to all of you that made my day a little bit brighter.

I have several ideas concerning what to write in the next chapter and I'm going to let you, my wonderful readers to choose!

1\. Rin at day-school and who is the mysterious demon in his class.

2\. Rin at day-school and Reiji Shiratori

3\. The snake demon

4\. Rin walking on Yukio taking a hot steaming shower.

* * *

 **Questions & Answers!**

 **For Rin** :

 **Question** : What's it like to have a tail? And such a sensitive one too!

 **Rin** : Having a tail is nothing but trouble.

It's always getting in the way. Dressing, walking, going to the bathroom no matter what I do, it's always there to make things difficult.

I swear the thing has a mind of its own with how it's always moving around all the time _and_ it's freaking _embarrassing_ how nice it feels when someone storks it! Rubbing it is even worst!

 _Never doing it again or I just might die from shame…_

 **For Yukio:**

 **Question** : I know you 'love and hate your brother' as stated in the Kyoto saga, but which one do you feel more often?

 **Yukio** : while I rather not answer that, I have no other choice in the matter… so I'll try to explain.

You asked which one I feel more often, love or hate. However it isn't a matter of choosing one emotion over the other, they are both always there.

I love Nii-san, sometimes more than I should. It is my duty to protect him, to care for him. I want to make Nii-san happy, but at the same time I feel cheated and envious of what Nii-san had while growing up. What I didn't get.

This doesn't mean that I stopped loving my twin, just that I'm capable of feeling both emotions at the same time.

 **For Yuki and Rin's Mother:**

 **Question** : HOW THE HECK DID YOU HAVE BABIES WITH SATAN?! DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH THE WOLF?!

 **Yuri** : …

 **Yuri** : Sorry. I can't remember. Nope. Totally can't, it's not that I just don't want to think about it or something!

 **For Shura:**

 **Question** : Are you only going to do the candle training, or are you going to spice it up a bit? I recommend the 'Watch Rin get beat up by demons' exercise.

 **Shura** : I _love it_! Way better than getting him to sit down and do nothing but burn things, it's also less boring for me as well. Maybe I'll even add a blindfold or something! That boy is too OP, getting his ass beat up is going to be good for him! Lol

 **For Satan:**

 **Question** : I know you need the perfect vessel and all that, but didn't you have enough kids BEFORE the twins?

 **Satan** : _HAHAHAH_ _my other kids_?! Serving as my _perfect_ vessel? Did you _look_ at Mephisto?! Honestly, I have _no idea_ what I did wrong for him to turn out the way he did... honestly, I blame his mother, nasty piece of work that one. _Plus_ , all of my other kids can get _burned_ (I checked like _seven_ times… this year – it was very funny) unlike _my adorable little Rin_ that was born with my flames!

 **For Shiemi:**

 **Question:** Which of the twins do you prefer?

 **Shiemi** : P-prefer?! L-like prefer to d-d-d-date?!

 **Shiemi** : …

 **Shiemi** : I-I'm not sure, I mean Yuki-Chan is my first ever friend and he's always so good at everything! I know I can count on him a-and he's very nice!

 **Shiemi** : Rin-Chan is super nice too! I-I mean, he's always so happy a-and we are best friends now! H-His cooking is super awesome too!

 **Shiemi** : …

 **For Mephisto** :

 **Question:** How did you get into anime intended for teen girls?

 **Mephisto** : which one? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, I watch several – though my all time favorite character is *static noises*

 **Question** : Are you a hippy?

 **Mephisto** : Not at the moment, but I'm definitely an otaku

 **For Amaimon:**

 **Question:** If you had to share your candy with someone, who would they be? And no picking the Ba'al!

 **Amaimon** : … A dead person *answers while eating a lollipop*


	11. Chapter 11: This is life

Chapter Eleven: This is life

* * *

 _'this is thinking'_

 _"this is talking"_

* * *

Sometimes… even when you are sure you have gotten over something, it doesn't really mean you did - Emotions can be tricky things like that.

You can look like you are over whatever happened, act like you are and even believe it.

 _'I'm fine'_

You tell yourself that, but in truth you haven't got any better, nothing changed – your dark memories are just hidden away, abiding their time and suddenly, when you least suspect it, they _bursts out_ like a chronic disease, filling you with sickness and fear, eating at you until nothing's left but doubt and paranoia – cruelly, hatefully, they're molding you into something you are not.

You are just the same.

* * *

X

* * *

In truth, Rin's not over that night – losing his dad, finding out the truth, _everything_. He's not sure he'll ever be truly over it, but he can function just fine and that's enough. He has new more pressing troubles now, like being Yukio's demonic familiar and training. There's the Vatican and Satan to think of, demons gunning after him, an older demonic brother that Rin still doesn't know how he feels about.

That night, it's in the past. Yes, it was horrible, terrifying and more, but it's _over_ and Rin…

 _'I'm better now_ , _I mean… I should be-_ '

Anyways, Rin has more important things to be worried about. There's mastering his secondary power, making sure no one knew that he was one of Satan's sons, Mephisto is sure to meddle soon and it's too much to even think of.

Just to think that not so long ago he didn't even believe demons existed. Life had been so much easier then. All he had to do was think about getting a job and keeping it. He had everything, and he didn't even know it.

He had been protected, but now Rin must make sure he'll be strong enough at the next attack. There will be a next attack, that's what everyone kept saying. Yukio, the clergymen and Mephisto looked like they knew what they were talking about.

Rin must become strong enough so that no one will ever be able to hurt him or anyone he cares for again.

Next to all of that, what happened before shouldn't-

It _s_ - _shouldn't_ -

 _'Deep breathes Rin'_

It shouldn't _matter_ and so Rin ignored it. He was functioning and there were only a few nightmares here and there. He mastered his flames. He started working on his secondary power.

And then he came face to face with Shiratori Reiji and everything he worked for crumbled to dust.

Never… had he felt so fucking _useless_ in his life, so fucking _terrified_ , over nothing more than a passingly-familiar face. Shiratori Reiji, white haired freak that he is, doesn't even look like he's possessed anymore, just another normal teenager.

It should have been _nothing_ , but his voice, his face, it was all too much.

 _'I don't even remember what it was that we talked about'_

First it was simple distress, but it grew stronger. It started clawing at him as an angry tiger would, furious and hungry for more. He ran as fast as he could from Shiratori, hoping that not seeing his ugly mug would cure whatever it was, but it didn't stop.

It only got _worst_.

Shiratori's voice echoed in his ears – mocking and maddening, drowning him and pulling him deeper. Rin struggled to breath, everything was closing in. His legs are burning. There's laughter everywhere _. Hot metal moving closer_.

Ho god, he needs to… H-Hide… _'yes_ …' He needs a place to hide and wait it out, a safe place to wait for Yukio to come and _take it all away!_

Rin didn't remember how he got back to the abandoned dorm nor does he care, but he recognized his and Yukio's room in an instant. He blinked in confusion and tried to calm his beating heart. He could feel Yukio's frantic tugs on their bond, trying to determine what's wrong. Rin closes his eyes and whimperes.

 _'Pathetic…'_ Rin thought to himself, _'just my fucking luck!'_ The half demon gritted his teeth in frustration and tried to take another breath.

Shiratori's voice is replaced with Satan's. His ghostly grip is pulling at Rin's arm. Tears of blood. Fear. Dying shrieks coming from outside. Mad laughter. Satan laughs and Rin _screams._

 _'Make him stop! Make him stop! Make him stop!_ _Make him stop! Make-him-stop!_ _Make-him-stop'_

Hot tears fell down the half demon's cheeks as his legs gave up and like a sack of potatoes he plumped to the floor.

 _'Make-him-stop_ - _Make-him-stop-Makehimstop-Makehimstop-Makehimstop_ _ **Makehimstop MAKEHIMSTOP!'**_

Shaking hands found their way to the pointy looking ears and without noticing the demonic teen folded into himself, mattering all the while.

Next came the flashes of images, blurry at first and then as they grew more intense and distressing the clearer they appeared. Memories. Each of them hits like a ton of bricks – hard and without mercy.

Rin cries out and tugs harder on the bond – _'Yukio I need you!'_

 _'Where are you Yukio?!_ ' The half demon takes a deep breath, searching for that familiar scent of gun-powder and medicine. Rin reached deep and once more called Yukio using their bond - this one with a lot more power behind it.

Blindly, the half demon crawled towards Yukio's smell – his bed. He climbed it up and covers himself with the blanket. _'What's taking you so long…?'_ The half demon whines and whimpers.

 _'I need you Yukio'_

* * *

X

* * *

"Rin-", he could hear someone calling out his name, a familiar voice. It was hard to hear with all the screams and the laughter echoing in his head. It was hard to concentrate on anything. He could feel someone touching him, not Satan, it's too gentle to be that twisted son of a bitch.

"Rin-" the voice called, "can you hear me?" He could, barely. It was so hard. The voice sounds so far away. Rin tried to concentrate on the hand holding him so tenderly, letting them ground him to reality. He blinks. Moving his head is a chore, it's hard, but he needs to find the source of the voice.

Blurry eyes find a human shape and Rin blinks again, he can see better with every second that passes. He's not there. He's not in the church and everyone is not fighting for their lives. He's here, in the dorms. Yukio is holding him, his eyes looking at him with worry and confusion.

Rin needs to tell him what happened, but he doesn't want to. He wants to be held by his twin, safe and sound, hidden from his memories. He notes that he's crying, but truly, he doesn't care all that much. He just lets Yukio's arms wrap around him and Yukio's voice to wash over him.

"It's going to be fine" Yukio is promising while Rin buries his head in Yukio's neck, "you are safe. I'm safe. Nothing's going to happen"

Rin doesn't know how Yukio could guess what's wrong with Rin, but he believes him when he says it's going to be fine. Yukio's smart. Even if he's lying right now, he's sure to find a way.

They will be fine.

"Hey… are you better now?" his twin asks while petting his hair, Rin just snuggles closer and shakes his head.

"What happened?" His voice is firmer now, calmer, "you felt just fine and then… this"

Rin doesn't want to answer, he wants to be held by Yukio and just pretend none of this just happened.

"Rin-"

"I saw Shiratori Reiji", he whispers, and his words comes out muffled by Yukio's proximity.

"Who?"

Apparently, Yukio doesn't remember the white-haired teen, which is not all that surprising. While they studied in the same school, they didn't run in the same cycles after all.

"The guy that got possessed that night and tried to take my face out with a heated metal rode" Rin spat. He didn't forget that little bit. If he ever came face to face with that rotting demon again, he was going to fucking burn his eyes out.

"He goes here…?" Yukio sounds disturbed, but at the same time it looks like he understood what caused Rin to go ballocks.

Rin didn't answer. He doesn't really need to, Yukio will be able to figure that one out without any input from Rin. Instead Rin tried moving closer to Yukio and took a deep breath, taking in Yukio's scent.

"Hey, it's going to be OK" Yukio says smiling slightly, "why won't you try sleeping?"

Rin nodded and let the feeling of comfort and Yukio's strong arms lull him to sleep.

When Rin came to, he felt like someone punched him in the face several times and while nothing like that actually happened, it didn't make the terrible headache nesting in the center of his head go away.

By then the room was dark and silent. The air was chill from the breeze playfully dancing through the open window. From where he laid Rin could see the moon peeking. The half demon blinked, feeling dizzy and confused. He turned his head, stomach grumbling like an angry wolf.

He didn't eat anything for lunch and dinner, breakfast was small as well. No wonder his hunger woke him up in the middle of the night, he was _starving_.

Rin wondered if Yukio ate anything. A look around the room showed no Yukio to Rin's surprise.

Still, Rin could smell him. His nose twitched adorably as the familiar smell registered. Yukio had not been gone for long, so it won't be a problem to find him.

Rin already felt a lot better. Whatever happened to him today, it passed. Right now, right now he was hungry. Something light, since it's going to be morning very soon, although this time no way he's missing lunch! It won't be too hard to find where his twin is. Yukio will probably want something to eat as well.

Rin nodded to himself feeling much more energized, his headache had subsided and now he's back in game!

Grinning, the half demon made his way to the kitchen and started working on something mouth-watering.

* * *

X

* * *

He couldn't get it out of his head. he couldn't sleep.

Yukio couldn't believe himself capable of something so… _wrong_. There was no other word to describe something like it. After all, no one will consider it normal or right to get off on seeing your twin in tears.

Or getting off on your twin at all. Worst, it wasn't the first time Yukio thought of Rin that way. Now that he thought back, ever since Rin became aware of what he was, Yukio suddenly felt intitled to stay by Rin side, not in the shadows, like before, but in the light, where no one will be able to miss him.

It was the base of the thought that Yukio missed at first, the assumption fueling the unneeded desire – _Rin is mine to protect now._

He wanted to taste his skin, where the tears dried out. He wanted to feel him, to run his hands underneath the clothes. Yukio tried closing his eyes and thinking of other things, but all he could focus on was Rin's desperate look as he gazed at him so wantonly.

Rin was not Yukio's, one part of him reminded, Rin was his own person. While true, the other part of Yukio didn't care.

Rin needs him now. He calls him. Pulling him. Who was Yukio to ignore his brother's call?

Why should he bury his head in the sand? Why not just answer?

Cursing silently, Yukio didn't intend to stay one more second at the same bed, not when a raging hard on made his pants bulge. He needed to take care of it. Maybe he'll take a cold shower, to… cool his head off.

Rin looked so broken. He looked like he was falling at the seams and Yukio couldn't resist. Didn't want to resist, really. Like Rin need Yukio, why was it so wrong that Yukio needed Rin?

Yukio shook his head. It was wrong. It had to be wrong. _It was a_ _sin_. If Rin ever found out… Yukio felt his fear spike, his pulse rising as Rin's broken look surfaced again in his mind. His dick grew hard again and his body hot.

Yukio turned on the cold water.

Rin can't find out, ever. Yukio sometimes hated how much he needed Rin, loved him a little more than a brother should. Rin life had been so easy and that made him hate him as well, because while Rin was living like everyone else, it was Yukio that slaved away, growing stronger.

 _I want to be strong enough so Nii-san will never be dragged to that world_ – that's how it started, but somewhere along the way Yukio started to resent Rin because Rin didn't need to worry about the things Yukio had to.

Rin just needed to worry about schoolwork, making friends, finding a job. Normal things. Yukio had to worry about that and more. He had to worry about demons. He had to worry about Rin, hiding half of his life from the one person he wished to protect.

And then he failed and suddenly, they had the same troubles and Yukio was _happy_. He is a terrible person. A terrible brother. Rin deserves better than him.

Yukio groans loudly. It doesn't take long to remove all clothes. Yukio steps forwards, water falling down ice cold. It should help. It doesn't. god, he's a terrible person and he's going to hell. He needs to-

Yukio doesn't dare finish the thought, yet his hand finds the base of his cock and he starts stroking it. _Think of something else._ He tries, while moving his hand faster and faster. He fails. Thoughts of Rin just keeps sneaking past his defenses.

Rin… Rin who never had to worry. _My brother._ He couldn't deal with this world so he _needs_ Yukio – and Yukio is happy to be needed. _My twin._ He wanted to protect Rin, because Rin was his to protect. _My familiar._

 _Mine!_

Rin looked so small, so broken as he buries himself in Yukio. Letting himself be comforted like a little kid.

 _Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin!_

He was so afraid, crying his blue-eyes out and looking so lost. His little demon. Yukio gasped as his breath hitched and his movements became frantic.

 _God why does it have to feel so damn good…?!_

Yukio couldn't even feel the droplets of water falling down on him anymore. The only thing that mattered was to find release. He needed it so bad. Ho, Rin. His hands moved faster. His breaths coming shorter. He groaned loudly, comforted by the knowledge that his brother is sleeping. _Fuck!_

Yukio closed his eyes. _S-so close!_

 _Rin clinging close to him._ Yukio moved faster. _Rin's body heat filling Yukio._ Harder! _Rin's scent, his touch-_

"Yukio I'm coming in!"

Yukio's eyes widened as Rin throws the door open without waiting even a second. There isn't enough time to even move his hand away from his dick. Rin freezes at the sight, face locked in a cheerful smile that made Yukio's cock burst with want.

Rin's face turned bright red and he looked so embarrassed. It was adorable. A small smirk formed on Yukio's face without him noticing it.

He didn't know Rin was awake, but the other was obviously too focused on… whatever it was that he wanted to inform Yukio of, if he didn't notice Yukio's… feelings leaking through the bond.

Not that he needed to anymore, nothing could be more… clear from walking right in the middle of-

"Y-Yukio-" Rin stuttered while blushing, "y-y-you were-", it looks like the half demon wasn't even going to finish the sentence. It was delightful. Yukio didn't know why Rin didn't close the door and just kept staring, so he raised an eyebrow very provincially.

Rin turned around as fast as he could and even the back of his neck turned red. Ho, fuck. The gods must love playing around with mortals' lives. Yukio ignored his own shame and just sighed, "what is it Nii-san?"

"There's breakfast at the table! Just thought you'd like to know!", his twin shouted and ran away, closing the door after him, thankfully.

Yukio looked down at his hand. He had come the moment Rin entered, fuck.

At least Rin would never guess the truth.

If only it weren't the truth…

* * *

 **A/N:**

OK, a little something about me…

Well, that was my first semi-sex scene and I was blushing while writing it all the while. I really don't know why I had Yukio react that way to Rin's crying, really it came out of nowhere, I swear!

Hope you all like it and if not, please tell me what I need to do to do better 😊

It took me a lot of time to write if for a lot of reasons, first my grandma died. She was old and we knew it will be happening soon, but still, a hard blow. Then my computer died and I had to buy a new one, so I had to write it all over again and finally, I have a test coming up in a few weeks and I'm terrified I'm not going to be doing all that well in it.

Still, writing this story is my joy and happiness! I really love all of you! You make my life a little brighter with every review you leave!


	12. Chapter 12: Distractions

A Demon and His Tamer

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 12: Distractions

* * *

Frankly, Bon is on the verge of throttling the infuriating demon.

It's been half a week by now and yet the demon had not stopped mocking all of the hard-working exorcists with his insulting behavior, not even _once_.

Bon can only glare at the demon with hate and frustration – it's not his familiar, he can't say anything while Sensei just smiles fondly at the disrespectful behavior. Each and class, Bon's eyes move towards the humanoid demon. It sits there as if it was human and not a demon, which Bon guess it has no control over since it had been ordered to do so. Still, Bon hates it for looking bored out of its mind. It even _dared_ to fall asleep during his own summoner's lectures!

Today the demon was, once again, sleeping away at one of the most important classes being thought. It was driving Ryuji crazy! Memorizing verses was basic if you wanted to effectively fight demons. Did 'it' not know what some of those could do to 'it'?

In second thought, if any of those were going to be lethal to it, Okumura-Sensei wouldn't let it stay in the class. It is a summoner's duty to remove his or her demon from _friendly fire._

As a matter of fact, none of the holy verses seemed to do anything at all to the demon, it didn't even look all that _uncomfortable_. Ryuji grits his teeth. The class already covered most of the minor verses. At least one of those should have caused it some minor discomfort!

 _'Or woke it up from its sleep!"_ All it did was made the demon snore a little louder, but that too was debatable.

Ryuji had long ago decided it was mocking them by sleeping. It was a way to obey its master and still disrespect all of them at the same time. The demon practically said, 'none of this will be able to help with killing demons, there's no need to stay awake long enough to pay attention'.

Bon hated the demon, first and foremost because it wouldn't _act_ like any other demon they had studied in class. Demons are, as a rule, trouble-makers. This one was just lazy. There were times when it would keep awake and pretend to study – asking questions and writing in a notebook. Other times it looked like it was lost in thought. Most of the time, it would sleep. Nothing here screams demonic behavior!

Bon turned to look at it. From here it didn't look like a demon at all. It looked almost human, for the most part. The only things that betrayed what it was were the long pointy ears and the long black tail moving around lazily.

The demon was small. When standing it only reached Bon's chest. Bon couldn't help but think it _looks_ young. A kid. It acts childishly, that's for sure. When Okumura-Sensei praised it that one time, the demon looked so happy. The eyes beamed in delight. The smile was big and honest.

It was adorable.

It's hard to think of the little kid beaming up at Sensei as a demon. Bon hates himself for not being able to do so. He doesn't know if he'll ever will, not when it acts like that, but Ryuji will not forget that first day when it practically destroyed five of its own kind.

Ryuji still hated the demon for sleeping in class. The bastard.

Then a blond-haired chick started coming to class and acting friendly with the demon. Honestly, Ryuji was confused and outraged! Didn't she know about how dangerous it was to befriend a demon?!

Bon ignored the fact that her joining the class had the demon stay awake in most classes. He ignored how much happier it looked to have a, dare he think it, friend, here with him.

 _'This was not some amusement park! This is a school for training exorcists damn it!'_

The worst thing was, in Ryuji's opinion, the times the demon would wake up. He would always look back and his eyes would find Bon, as if to see if the glaring was still a thing, before acting like a freaking peacock! It was driving Ryuji mad!

 _'Why do you look so proud, god damn it?!'_

There was that time when a teacher just mentioned the king of rot and the demon jerked awake as if the name itself burnt it, confusing Ryuji.

"What is the lowest level demon related to the demon kind of rot?" the teacher asked the demon when he noticed it was actually awake.

Only the demon looked away as if embarrassed and told him he never saw one.

 _'OK. One, there's one floating just next to you. Two, they are almost everywhere on earth. Three, you want to tell me you never SAW one? And even if you didn't, you are a demon, shouldn't you have at the least heard about them?'_

Puzzling half of what the demon did and how he acted turned out to be something of a headache. Bon hated himself for not being able to let it go like the rest of the class and he hated the demon for being such a damn infuriating little thing.

Today, today the demon _crossed the line_.

Ryuji spent the day getting angrier and angrier and the demon kept sleeping in each and every class. Then they got their tests results back in its own summoner's class – and it failed. It even looked happy at the ugly glaring red mark – a 49.

A passing grade is at _50_. Why is the demon so happy god damn it?! If it had been him, Bon would have been so fucking angry and disappointed in himself! There was only one single possibility! _The demon_ _obviously_ _did it on purpose_!

Okumura-Sensei just smiled at the demon and it beamed back?!

 _'God, what is wrong with these people?!'_

Bon glared at the demon until his name was called. As he passed, he looked at the demon and spat, "pathetic"

"Hey what was that for?!" the demon stood up from its seat, teeth bared as rage consumed it. Ryuji already felt better.

"You are a shame to your summoner", Ryuji hissed, "he asked you to study with us, but all you do is mock him by sleeping through classes, making sure to get grades that low and flirting with that chick of yours! I don't even know why he _keeps_ you"

Yukio gaped at the boy, "that's _enough_ Suguro-san" and without saying anything gave him his test's result.

Ryuji didn't say anything more, but he did make sure the demon saw what a real score looked like – a solid 98.

 _'We are here to become exorcists. We are serious about it and it **pissing me off** to see you half-ass it like you do' _

The demon just growled, but with its' summoner just a few feet from it, it wouldn't dare to do anything to him.

Ryuji – 1, demon – 0.

* * *

X

* * *

Rin didn't know why it bothered him.

There was nothing inherently wrong with what had happened, people made mistakes all the time – it was… normal. So, what _if_ it was Yukio standing on the other side of that door. When they had been children Rin had seen Yukio naked a bunch of times, this time wasn't much different.

Well… it was kind of different. He had never seen Yukio touch himself before.

Rin frowned.

Why is he thinking about it again?

Rin didn't know, he shouldn't.

At least it distracted him from everything else wrong that had made itself his life. Maybe that's why he can't help but keep thinking of Yukio in that way. A coping mechanism?

It could be… Rin sighed and banged his head on the nearest surface. He will never be able to focus on the lesson if all he can think about is Yukio's hand around Yukio's cock. He was in class, god damn it. Mormont-sensei would surely be able to notice if Rin wasn't paying attention. He had already been called twice – if Rin knew anything, it wouldn't take long for the teacher to grow angry with him and throw him out of his class. Rin wouldn't blame him. At the moment Rin wasn't doing anything resembling listening – too busy thinking about Yukio's –

NO!

Rin banged his head against the table. At least Mormont-Sensei just rolled his eyes at him, not that Rin cared what Mormont-sensei thought of Rin's behavior, but Rin liked Mormont-Sensei. He didn't want the teacher to hate him.

Rin cursed his life.

It was both a blessing and a curse when the lesson ended – because one, Yukio was supposed to come and pick him up and Rin couldn't look at Yukio without blushing at the moment, but on the other hand, Mormont-Sensei –

"I think we should talk"

Rin blinked and smiled sheepishly, "um about what?"

"We can start about what has you spacing out all lesson long," Mormont-Sensei said in a reasonable tone. Rin stared a little bit. He had no intention what so ever to talk about his sneak-peek with his teacher… or anyone for that matter.

Mormont-Sensei smiled tiredly and Rin couldn't help but agree. It had been a long day. Rin himself was quite a bit tired himself.

"How about I ask you a question and if you think you can answer it, nod or shake your head?" the teacher asked kindly, "I know sometimes it's hard to speak about your problems, but believe me when I say it should help"

Rin scratched his head, "I guess I can do it, but don't get your hopes up"

"Good," Mormont-Sensei beamed at Rin "now, first question" he took a deep breath, "are you being bullied?"

Rin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the unexpected question, "not at all" Rin shrugged. He hadn't made any friends in the class, mostly keeping to himself. It's not like he could hang out with any 'friend' he'll be able to make anyways. In truth, Rin was still waiting for the whole thing to blow up in his face.

"That's good to hear" Mormont-Sensei looked relieved "so no bullying," the teacher mused, "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Rin was in trouble, that's for sure, but he wasn't going to say anything to the older man. He just shook his head.

Mormont-sensei frowned but nodded, "well, if you are don't be afraid to come to me. I will do anything I can to help" the teacher said helplessly, "is it, love?"

Rin froze in his seat – LOVE?!

The hack it was!

"No!" Rin made a face, but he wasn't convinced Mormont-sensei believed him, not with the blush on his face as he suddenly recalled Yukio's hands all over his-

Not going over there!

"Not love! Nothing like that!" he denies strongly, but all Mormont-Sensei did is laugh at him and then grin.

At least he didn't look troubled anymore.

Yukio came to take him to the cram-school not soon after.

Rin still couldn't look him in the eyes.

* * *

X

* * *

Today turned out to be a bad day all over. Rin could admit that much.

It started out with that embarrassing conversation with Mormont-Sensei and ended up here. With a stupid challenge from the stupid rooster boy.

Why the hell would he need to prove himself to the rooster boy, Rin had no idea, but he insulted Yukio, he insulted Rin and he insulted the old man's memory – it made Rin angry and spiteful. No one should do any of these things. Still, Rin would not prove the rooster boy right by doing as he says and answers his dumb challenge.

Yukio would be proud.

There was a moment there when Rin thought the other would still go down there to try and prove something – he didn't.

Rin wondered what he had done to deserve all of this.

Something bad, probably – like kill a god.

Wait. No, Rin took that back. The rooster boy is stupid enough to go down and try to prove himself against Rin.

The leaper was about to kill the stupid guy when Rin fell down on it, crushing it to the ground before it could do any damage. Rooster boy just looked at Rin with big angry eyes, but there was respect there too, deep down. Rin moved close enough to the other, though he was still standing on top of the leaper. The demon was sweating in fear at the being standing on top of it. It will play dead if it needs to. It just wants to live!

Rin didn't care, but he knew he had to do something about the rooster boy or else the other will come up with more idiotic ideas to prove something that doesn't need to be proven.

"Do you have any idea how close you were to dying?!" Rin bared his teeth and relaxed his hold on his demonic features. His ears grew longer, his fangs sharper, his hair longer. He looked really mean like that. Rooster boy gaped at him, frozen in place.

"I don't care why you think it's a smart idea to put your life on the line, but you should know what you do to your friend each time you pull stupid shit like this!" Rin snarled, "Your life is more important than a point to make, next time –" Rin took a deep breath, "no, you know what?! There won't be a next time. You are done being stupid. I've seen your scores, I know you can be smart, so fucking act like it!"

Rooster boy's eyes hardened, "what the hell do you know, demon?!" he shouted angrily.

"I know you'll never be able to kill anyone if you're dead, dumbass!" Rin shouted back.

Rooster boy was about to shout some more, but apparently, they had been loud enough to warrant a teacher coming to tell them off.

Rin cursed his luck and stayed sited on the leaper to make his point extra clear. He ignored the teacher and didn't move until the point Yukio had come to take him back home.

Rin went willingly.

* * *

X

* * *

Rin isn't sure where he is at first – it's not the dorm or the room he shares with his twin brother. It's dark so even with his better eye-sight it takes him a few ticks to adjust to the dim lighting.

He's on the floor, body covering Kurikara – the sword? What is it doing here? Didn't Rin hide it away inside one of Mephisto's packet dimensions ages ago?

Rin lifts himself and sniffs at the air – searching for some clue or familiar smell.

"Rin?" he hears a voice from behind him and he spins around, alert and ready to fight whatever is hiding in the darkness, but as soon as he sees him his body relaxes against his will. It's just Yukio. Rin should know better. There are some demons that can change shapes, others that can and would take control over humans if given the chance. Rin shouldn't be so trusting. It doesn't change anything, not the fact that Rin is so relieved that Yukio is here with him or how he lowers his claws and stops baring his sharp teeth. It's Yukio, Rin is sure, he can feel him through the bond and that's all he cares about.

It's not like some demon will be able to take his brother. Yukio is strong. It would take a freakishly strong demon to even give his brother a challenge.

Yukio is staring at Rin, not that he knows why. Rin looks down at himself to see if he looks deferent or something, but no, he looks like he always does – dark blue hair, almost black. Pale skin and blue eyes pointed ears and clawed fingers – it's all there.

"Wh-" Rin coughs, his throat is dry and it's hard to speak, "Yukio," he rasps "do you know where we are?"

He doesn't manage to say anything more before he's suddenly tucked between his twin's arms. He doesn't blush – mostly because he's extremely confused.

"Yukio?!" he squeaks in alarm, "what's wrong?!"

Yukio doesn't answer, he just holds Rin for dear life, his head buried in Rin's hair and he's… crying?

"Yukio?!"

Rin has no clue of what's going on. The last thing he remembers is falling asleep. He remembers everything very clearly. It's just doesn't make sense. He's obviously missing some information and that's… Rin has no idea what he's supposed to do.

"Rin, you're alive!"

Yukio's voice is shaking and he's attaching himself to Rin like an octopus. Rin doesn't move much, too lost to do anything. He considers petting Yukio's back, but that somewhat feels like the wrong thing to do.

Yukio's shaking now and his crying is loud and full of heart – his hands grab Rin's shirt and his arms are tight around the supposedly dead boy. Yukio sobs hard and Rin wants to comfort his twin somehow, he just doesn't know how. Should he hug him back? He tries, but that only makes Yukio cry harder.

Rin has no idea what's going on.

"Hey…" he says and he makes sure his voice is as soft as he can go, "everything's ok now"

Yukio doesn't look like he's going to stop crying anytime soon, but Rin needs to know what's going on. There's something very wrong about this whole thing and it's nagging at Rin. He needs to find out – Rin takes a deep breath and hardens his hearth. He places both his hand at Yukio's sides and pulls him back.

He needs Yukio to get his act together.

Yukio cries in alarm, panic filling him like a lightning bolt. He struggles against Rin, trying desperately to stay as close as he can to his twin, "NO" he looks at Rin with urgency and need that almost breaks Rin's resolve, "please, please don't go away" Yukio begs "don't leave me alone again" his voice is broken and Rin can't… can't give in, "Rin, Rin please, don't go" Yukio tries to reach him, but Rin stops him.

"I'm not going anywhere" he assures his twin, "I'm staying with you"

Yukio doesn't relax, but he stops struggling. Rin takes a deep breath, he needs to focus, "I need to know what's going on"

Yukio looks confused for a second. Rin can see him start to think again, lining up all the facts inside of that big brain of his, "Nii-san… what's the last thing that you remember?"

Rin smiles at Yukio with pride, "falling asleep in the dorms,"

"The dorms?!" Yukio fixes his glasses. He looks at Rin, really looks at him for the first time and that gives Rin enough time to do the same as well. Yukio looks older. That's the first thing he notices. He looks tired. He's still wearing the exorcist uniform, but it's… different somehow?

Yukio places one hand on Rin's cheek, he's gentle and he moves slow, as if he's afraid Rin's going to disappear if he moves any faster, "we haven't been at the dorms in so long…" he says and his voice is full of wonder, "that must have been years ago"

Rin doesn't know what he's supposed to do with that information.

Yukio smiles at Rin and there's something tender and filled with hope in that smile, "you're so _young_ "

Rin huffs. He's not young. He just looks the part. Still, Rin has a feeling that's not what Yukio's talking about when he says those words. Rin decides to just roll his eyes.

" _Yukio_ -"

"It's complicated" Yukio cuts Rin before he can say anything, "and I don't know how long we have before you go back – Rin you have to run away"

"WHAT?!" Rin shouts, "why?!"

"I failed" Yukio admits, "the Vatican found out about you and they gave you an ultimatum – pass the exam or die, but it was rigged – they weren't going to let you live anyways!" Yukio grits his teeth, "and they killed you while I stood there, I couldn't do anything at all!"

Yukio looks so sad and angry. He looks lost and Rin can't help himself, he hugs his twin.

"What am I supposed to do? We can't run away, we… I am not strong enough to protect _you_ " Rin frowned at Yukio's smile.

"Just tell younger me about it. If I had known before, I would have been able to handle it, I'm sure of it!" older-Yukio's eyes burned with determination.

"But what am I supposed to do?"

Yukio just smiled and bumped their heads together. He warped his arms around Rin and breathed Rin in, "grow stronger, be ready and protect the people important to you"

Rin has no time to tell older Yukio that he will before he no longer there.

He wakes up in the dorm, very confused, but somehow, he knows, that wasn't a dream.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it had been a long time, but I wan't sure if I was going to continue at all. I have a lot on my mind (tests and studies) and a new obssesion - Voltron legendry defenders!

Frankly, I don't have the time to write much and even when I do I feel like it's not as good as when I started, so while I will continue to write this fic, it will not be in the near future. probably. Sorry...


	13. Chapter 13: running away

A Demon and His Tamer

* * *

Chapter 13: Running away

* * *

It doesn't feel like waking up from a dream, or at all. It's more like getting dragged into a current of freezing-cold water and not being able to do anything about it. It's waving your hands around, looking desperately for something to hold on to, but finding nothing. It's getting pulled under and not being able to breathe. It's trying to swim and not being able to, because the current is too strong, too fast and you are drowning.

Then the current spit out the demon back to – well, the present is the most likely guess. It's sudden and abrupt, not at all like what he thought it would be like (he didn't know what's it's going to be like).

Rin shots himself up in his bed, awake and aware of everything around him. He's back, he can tell, because older Yukio is gone and it's dark when only moments before it wasn't. A shaking hand moves to Rin's chest. His heart is beating so fast. Cold sweat is running down his back, his tail is tucked between his legs.

He's shaking - In shock? Possible…

Rin feels awful and suddenly he needs to puke his guts out. There no time to do anything but move his head to the edge of the bed and puke on the floor. Rin can't bring himself to move, to get up – it's too soon, too hard and Rin just wants to breathe.

Yukio frowns in his sleep, panic, and helplessness seeping through the bond. Every wave is as distressing as the first and Yukio feels like he's trapped inside a nightmare.

The sound of retching is loud and unmistakable in the silence and so is the sound of Rin's crying. Yukio moves before he can even begin to fathom what's wrong – what happened, what time is it – none of that matters. All he needs is his twin between his arms.

The human moves silently in the dark, slipping right into Rin's bed. There's no light, but it's not dark enough to obscure his beloved twin's face. Rin's eyes are big and puffy from tears, his nose is running and there's a distressed expression that disappears when the demon finally notices Yukio has reached him.

They letch to each other and Yukio wipes the puke leftovers from Rin's skin. The demon looks so small in his arms. His hands are smaller than Yukio's and his head reaches Yukio's chest.

His ears grow pointy and long, his teeth sharp and twin flouting flames pour light into the darkness. Rin's hair is growing longer and Yukio moves one of his hands to touch the soft, silky locks.

Yukio moves even closer to his twin. Their bodies pressed close and legs tangled. Rin's tail moves around and soon, it's woven around Yukio's left leg. Rin's hands and clenching Yukio's pajama's shirt.

He's shaking so bad. The bond is flaring around them, pulsing like an angry cat. Clawing around in distress.

Rin looks at him with tear-filled eyes, as if to make sure that he's really here and the bond wraps around them, pulling them closer to each other – _'Yukio'_ there's a voice echoing inside Yukio's head, but it's fine, because Yukio recognizes that voice, it's Rin, his Rin.

Yukio hugs the demon even closer to him and Rin buries his head in Yukio's shoulder, letting the familiar scent fit him. _'Yukio'_ , there it is again, his name being said so desperately that Yukio can't ignore the forming bulge in his pants.

"Rin…" Yukio's voice is husky from sleep, he's completely focused on his twin, eyes soft and worried "what is it Rin?"

"A-" Rin says slowly, as if not sure "a dream," he pushes, "I think…"

Yukio is not convinced, there's something that isn't fitting right. A dream? It could be, but for the bond to react like this, this is probably something more.

"Tell me?", Yukio's voice is calm and reassuring. His hands are warm around the little demon and relaxing. Rin can feel himself calming down, the shaking grows less and a feeling of safety warps around him like a second blanket.

"You were older-" Rin starts, "you said that I was dead, that they killed me"

Yukio tensed around Rin and his grip grew stronger, fear and anger warring inside of him and the bond urging him to protect, to keep Rin safe…

"You said that we didn't stand a chance in the first place, that the exam was rigged and they weren't going to let me pass" Rin frowned.

The exam, Rin didn't know about any exam that he needed to take as a familiar. There shouldn't have been any kind of exam.

"Future you said that, that we need to leave" Rin continued, toes curling and legs bending closer to his twin's "because they aren't going to let me live. He said I had to tell you and you will know what to do"

Rin closed his eyes and just basked in Yukio's scent and presence. He let in the comfort the other offered so freely and a small smile graced the little demon's lips as he finally calmed down.

"It doesn't sound like a normal dream Rin," Yukio said slowly.

Something told Yukio that it wasn't a dream at all, but he couldn't tell for sure. It was nothing more than a gut feeling and the human wasn't one to operate based only on those.

The first clue was the exam mentioned. Yukio knew of one that was soon coming, but as far as he knew, Rin wouldn't need to take it. He wasn't considered an exorcist. Rin is a _familiar_.

As far as he knew, Rin never heard of the exam before – "Rin, do you know what exam the older me was talking about?"

Rin shook his head helplessly. So, his twin had no idea, curious…

The next thing that worried Yukio is _why_ would Rin need to participate in the exam in the first place. As a familiar, there wouldn't be any need. He was a humanoid demon and as such he was considered strong, but he wasn't the only humanoid demon around… or was he?

Now that Yukio thought about it, Tamers are rather rare and most never succeed in summoning such a strong familiar, so it is entirely possible that Rin's status as a humanoid demon would attract attention.

Attention was bad because it meant more eyes resting on the two of them. It meant that others were going to follow them and watch their every move.

Yukio could picture it, Rin losing his concentration while one or more of the Tamers were over to study a humanoid demon – it would be _a disaster_. There would be no covering their tracks after such an event. The son of Satan. News would reach the Vatican and then Mephisto would _try_ something in order to save Rin's life – Rin is an investment for him by that point.

An accord would be reached, Rin would have to take an exam – but it would be rigged and no matter how what Rin was going to do, it will always end the same.

Rin will die by the Vatican's hands.

"We have to Runaway" Yukio whispered horrified. He pulled Rin closer, reassuring to himself that yes, Rin was fine. Yes, Rin is alive and resting next to him. No, Rin wasn't dead and he will not die.

They had to run away from here, but the question was where. Did it matter? Every second that they spent in his damned place was a second that put Rin in danger.

They would have to run away from here, but they will need help. Yukio recalled that Shiemi knew about the fact that Rin is a demon. She didn't care. She would help them, he was sure of it.

If Yukio and Rin asked, Shiemi will keep their secret, but they will have to explain everything.

They will need money – a lot of it – a name popped in Yukio's mind and he smirked. Shiratori Reiji had money and he was already interested in that missing piece of memory. He could be… persuaded to share some.

Yukio was going to need ammunition and talisman, he will need to reach about building demon repelling barriers. So much to do and so little time.

"Yukio…?" Rin's voice is soft and barely auditable "what are we going to do?"

Yukio pressed closer to the half demon, hugging him closer to him – Yukio smiled, Rin felt right at home between his arms. Like he belonged there. Yukio could feel him, bits of skin peeking between pieces of cloth and fabric.

"Yukio?"

Rin's heartbeat, his breath. The way Rin moved, the shifting of his tail. Rin's smell, Yukio felt like he was high on all those things. The bond sang happily, urging him even closer. This is how it should be, it said without words.

"Hey, shitty four eyes!"

Yukio closed his eyes and took a deep breath – Rin's scent, sweet and innocent, filled his nose and Yukio groaned, his dick starting to wake up with every second that passes.

Rin shifted, maybe to see Yukio better, but the friction between the moving teen and Yukio's dick made him moan shamelessly.

Something was wrong. Yukio knew that he'll never act like this normally. He wouldn't let Rin know about how he made Yukio as hard as a rock, how Yukio craved to taste Rin's skin. How he wanted to play with Rin's tail.

Rin groaned as the feeling of drunken lust seeped through the bond – his eyes widened as he finally caught on to what was happening and his wiggling grew, the friction against Yukio's dick increased and there was absolutely no way the human was going to let go of the little demon by that point.

The bond purred in delight – Yukio's breaths were coming faster, harsher. The hazy fog covering his mind, making it float pushed him towards embracing his lust. _Let go, you want to._ Yukio moaned again and trapped Rin closer to him with both his legs.

Rin's tail broke free and started wiggling helplessly. Yukio took another deep breath and Rin's sweet smell made him even higher.

Something was happening. The bond… Yukio knew it on some basic level, but for the life of him, he didn't care. All he wanted was right here, in his hands, moving against his skin, bringing him pleasure.

Yukio licked Rin's neck, tasting the skin like he always dreamed of doing. It tasted kind of salty, Yukio loved it. Both his lips covered the exposed skin and Yukio sucked lightly and smiled happily at the unwilling moan coming from Rin.

"Y-Yukio…"

The little demon was so small against him, Yukio kept sucking, Rin had always been smaller, but demon Rin was even smaller. Like a little kid. Rin moaned again. The lust coming from the bond making his mind just as high, just as fuzzy as Yukio.

They were both going to regret this when they will wake up, but for now, the twins just lived in the moment.

Yukio smirked at the little demon being held in his arms and with half a twist he caged the younger looking male beneath him. Yukio looked at Rin with lust and love. His eyes burning with desire.

Rin gasped and looked up at Yukio, a fire burned in his lower stomach. His toes curled and his tail twisted nervously.

"Yukio please…" he didn't know what exactly he was pleading for, not to end it surely. Yukio moved slowly and his lips landed on the other's, locking in a heated kiss.

Rin opened his mouth and Yukio pushed his tongue inside his mouth. He was warm and wet and Yukio wanted more of him.

Yukio didn't break eye contact with Rin while one of his hands moved from near Rin's head to one of Rin's erect nipples. Yukio felt the skin, the texture beneath his fingertips and calmly started teasing the sensitive spot.

Rin tried to move away, but Yukio didn't allow him to. With one hand he restrained the little demon in place.

Rin knew he could break free from Yukio's hold if he really wanted to but he was mesmerized by Yukio's eyes.

"Please…" Yukio's voice was filled with emotions "let me make you feel good?"

Rin wasn't sure, but he trusted Yukio. Slowly, the little demon nodded. Yukio smiled at him warmly.

"Call me Nii-san Rin," Yukio ordered softly.

Rin swallowed and opened his mouth. No sound came out and Rin was about to close it, embarrassed.

Yukio touched Rin's nipple again, thumb rubbing it lightly, playing with the little thing. It made Rin shudder when waves of pleasure hit him suddenly, "Ah!"

"You can do it Rin, come on, say Nii-san," Yukio said hungrily, his eyes devouring the sight of Rin feeling so good because of _him_.

Rin's eyes filled with tears, he was embarrassed, but he wasn't chicken "N-Nii-san"

Yukio smiled and moved to lick Rin's second nipple, giving it the attention, it was due "very good Rin" Yukio praised, sucking harder. His tongue moving up and down, simulating the sensitive spot.

"AH!"

Yukio grinned and looked back up at Rin. He looked perfect. More like a fallen angel than an evil demon. Yukio kissed Rin again. He loved kissing Rin. It was everything he hoped it would be and more.

"Nii-san please, it hurts" Rin pleaded

"Where does it hurt little one?"

Rin's dick was straining against his briefs and being called little one didn't help at all "D-down there" Rin looked adorable all red and beautiful.

Yukio's hand moved to Rin's pants and with one swift movement pulled them down to his ankles. Next, his hand started rubbing against Rin's trapped little dick.

Rin moaned, tail moving around madly at the fast movement of Yukio's hand "something's coming!" he shouted helplessly.

"Don't you worry," Yukio assured the little demon "your Nii-san is going to take care of you"

With that, Rin came.

Yukio fell asleep holding Rin in his arms.

The next morning the Tamer and his familiar woke up feeling very embarrassed and awkward. Yes, they had done something… they didn't know what they were supposed to call it, because they were influenced by the bond – which was acting up because of Rin's trip to the future, but they couldn't let it interfere with what they had to do today – tomorrow morning they were out of here.

The bond thing… they will take care of it later when they'll have the time to worry about it.

It wasn't like it was that bad, after all.

* * *

X

* * *

Shiratori Reiji had waited patiently to this very moment. Intel is very important, much more so if you want to blackmail someone.

His contact in the True Cross Academy was a tall boy, about six feet tall, with black short hair, brown eyes and framed glasses. He looked ordinary enough, but there were little things that stood out to Reiji that showed the teen was anything but.

The first was the way the tall teen carried himself like he was ready for this to blow up in his face, ready for action. The second thing that Reiji noticed was the teen's eyes – cold, sharp and calculating. The eyes of a killer.

This was not someone he wanted to turn against him – Habe can be a formidable opponent, but he could also be an asset. Habe is good at what he does. With his connections, finding information on someone is no trouble. All Reiji needed, was money and of that, he has enough.

"So, what have you found out on the little trash?"

Habe fixes his glasses and pulls out a detailed report from his bag, "As promised, the files detailing Okamura Rin" he placed them across from the white-haired teen with a blank expression.

"Report" Reiji commanded and Habe nodded.

"Okamura Rin was admitted to True Cross Academy as Okamura Yukio's younger brother, after being visited by the True Cross Academy principal – Johan Faust V. Adoptive father, Fujimoto Shiro, is listed as diseased. He died just before the principal's visit, curiously enough" a nod from Reiji and Habe continued.

"More curious is the fact that until the last year records show the Okamura twins to be brothers. The records were changed on the same date as Sir Faust's visit – as well as Rin Okamura's outward appearance"

"Reports from his previous school indicate that Okamura Rin was perceived as a delinquent and a danger to those around him – due to that, he was sabotaged by his teachers and later dropped out of school entirely"

"Talking with previous friends had been a failure – it appears he had none. Schoolmates all report the same, Okamura Rin is dangerous and shouldn't be approached. It all comes to a single incident from the time the twins were six years old and Okamura Rin started ruining the classroom, throwing tables around and breaking two of Father Fujimoto's chest bones"

"Later questioning indicates the target has an abnormal amount of strength, short temper, and a savior complex – the target was also shown to be extremely protective of Okamura Yukio, his little brother"

"After a little digging, I found that most fights Okamura got into while in school were due to others bullying his little brother. Most fights ended with the offenders being sent to the hospital. Due to this, Rin was transferred to a different school when he was eight years old – but by that point, he was already known as a – demon spawn"

"Another look at the records showed that both Okamura twins are not orphans, while the mother is indeed dead, the father location is listed as unknown"

"The mother's name was erased and the records were tampered with, probably the same person that changed Okamura Rin's age"

Reiji nodded again, it all sounded like he stumbled into some secret he wasn't supposed to know. There was defiantly something going on behind the scenes.

"Thank you very much, Habe-san" Reiji rose up and pulled a stack of bills from his inward packet, a handshake later and few hundred dollars free, Reiji left the empty classroom.

"Shiratori Reiji, we need to talk"

Yukio smiled at the dumbfounded look.

* * *

X

* * *

It was late at night when someone knocked on her window's glass – she blinked sleepily, rubbing her eyes before looking at the window.

Outside she saw Rin peeking in with an urgent look on his face. He was holding himself with only one hand, the other hand was holding a bag as big as his chest.

Now, a normal girl would have shouted loudly, cursed the peeping tom and run away to her mother's room hoping for the unknown person to go away. Or at least filed a complaint against what appeared to be a person trying to break into her room.

Shiemi was… different.

First, she blushed at the thought that a boy saw her in her night clothes, but after a second, she was more concerned about the fact that he was hanging outside her window with only one hand – what if he fell down?! He was just a little kid!

She hurriedly got up and opened her window, letting the demon access to her room, "thanks!" Rin smiled at her but there was less happiness in his smile. He looked a little sad and Shiemi's heart bled for him.

"Rin-chan?"

He stopped smiling and moved to sit on her bed, "Yukio sent me" he told her while shrugging.

"Yuki-chan did?" there was something bac that was going on when her both her friends, her only friends. She didn't like it much. Shiemi hoped that whatever it was, she would be able to help them.

"Shiemi," Rin started "the reason why Yukio sent me is that we are going to run away from here. I don't know where yet, but it's going to be far away from here"

Gasping, Shiemi covered her mouth with both her hands, sadness filled her heart. She looked down, feeling sad.

"There are bad people coming after me," Rin spoke softly, but Shiemi could see that he wasn't liking the idea of running away from here any more than she did. He too had friends here, had a life here and things that he didn't want to give up "they will kill me if we stay" he admitted.

"What?!", Horrified, the blonde-haired teen hugged the demon, not willing to let him go. She couldn't understand why would anyone want to hurt someone as sweet and as nice as Rin.

Yes, there was the whole demon thing, but Yukio told her about Tamers and Rin was Yukio's familiar. There was no need to hurt her friend!

"Is there anything at all that I can do to help you Rin-chan?" the girl asked hopefully, both her hands grasped the demon.

Rin smiled warmly at the girl, this time the smile was happier "thanks Shiemi, that means a lot" Rin pulled out a list and showed it to the honest, pure girl "Yukio said we'll need those if we plan to leave – you should have it all in store… I think?"

Shiemi looked at the list and nodded determinedly, "sure Rin-chan!" She rose from the bed and held out her hand to the demon "let's go!"

"Thanks again Shiemi, you sure are a great friend!" he grinned at her and she smiled back at him happily.

The two made their way down quietly and then Shiemi started putting inside Rin's empty bag all of the things on the list Yuki-chan wrote for her.

"I kind of want you to know about everything, Shiemi," Rin told her from behind. He sounded unsure, hesitant.

"You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready yet Rin-chan," she said while she was putting a few bags of bullets, holy water and other goodies "I don't mind"

Rin shifted behind her, he was clearly uncomfortable but he wanted her to know, she was his friend – he never had friends, so that meant everything to him "No," he shook his head "I want to"

Rin took a deep breath and told her. He told her everything.

Shiemi didn't interrupt, she just listened and kept working on the list. One or twice, she stopped what she was doing horrified, for him, but she didn't say anything, didn't do anything. She let him talk about it all.

When he was finished, she hugged him and gave him the bag. The smile on her face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen – acceptances.

Rin hugged her and with a wave of goodbye he left the shop.

"Be safe, Yukio, Rin"

* * *

X

* * *

Naga was awake when the demon that freed him came back to the above. It had been enough time for Naga to use one of his weaker abilities and shrink himself to a size feat to be carried by a human.

He made it up to the upper levels of the ground when he felt the demon moving away back to the barrier. With a last push of speed, Naga slithered into the hatchling half open bag.

* * *

 **A/N** – Hey guys! So, with only one test left and so many of you leaving me such beautiful reviews that really moved me, I thought, why the hell not – I can spare a day of my time to give you all a treat 😊

So, this chapter kind of wrote himself and I liked how it turned out. There's a lot of feelings here and Yukio and Rin notice something that's going to happen every time Rin is going to time travel, Yukio is getting to fulfill one of his dirty dreams and Shiemi is now in the know.

Next chapter is Shiratori and Yukio's conversation, Naga contacting Rin and the Twins' escape!

Now, something about myself – When I was a little kid I really love Dragon Ball Z and I even tried to copy Goku's Kamehameha once, hoping it would work, lol…

I even had a dream that I was a Saiyan, like a real dream and it felt super real! Too bad reality is a bummer…


	14. Chapter 14: Runaways

A Demon and his Tamer

* * *

Chapter 14: Runaways, part 1 – Rin POV

* * *

Rin found out he isn't particularly happy to stay in motels, but that doesn't mean that they can suddenly afford an upgrade to better, more pleasant places. They don't have much money and what money they did have, had to go to very specific purposes. That means that lesser things like lodging and food get pushed back until… motels.

Well, the motels aren't as bad as Rin makes them sound. They're decent, there are two beds most of the times and it isn't really dirty – not like what Rin imagined. TV can be misleading sometimes. In truth, Rin can even tolerate some of those places if not for the potent smell clinging to each and every room.

It's an old smell – like something rotten that haven't done decomposing just yet, mixed with a touch of sewer stench. Above the old smell, a new one, a more recent one is present – a sweet smell of the earth and blooming flowers.

It makes Rin think of rotten lilies and dead, rotting animals. The mix is never pleasant.

The overall smell is nauseating. Rin takes ages to get used to the disgusting odor clinging to the walls and the floor and the air because unlike his brother, Rin's nose is capable of picking up much more.

Sometimes, the smell gets so bad that Yukio has to forfeit the right to his body so that Rin could bury his head in Yukio's neck and inhale his scent instead. Yukio's smell is a much better alternative – no matter how embarrassing it is to do something like that.

If only he could leave the motel and sleep outside… with Yukio preferably.

Rin knows that they can't, it's too dangerous. There's a reason that they stop each day just before it gets dark, hole up in some motel and lock all the windows and the doors.

Each evening, before the sun sets, Yukio paints a few symbols both on the floor right in front of the door, under the windows and under their bed. Rin hates the motels, but they are safe – and isn't safety the reason they ran away in the first place?

The first few days were chaos and running and hiding. There wasn't much time to do anything but. Eating was done while they were running or while they were hiding. It was nerve-wracking, the fear that they might be found out soon, by both the demons or the Vatican.

Yukio knew a little bit on how the Vatican operates, but he wasn't that high up in their chain of command and there are a lot of things that he wasn't sure of. The demons were an unknown danger – the most probable one.

There are so many demons in Assiah, not that Rin wasn't aware by now that there were demons in Assiah, but fuck, no matter where they went, every time that Rin turned his head – there, a demon. Most of them were harmless. They didn't actually do anything, just minding their own business.

Rin couldn't fault them for that, wasn't he the same in all the ways that matter?

Yukio was the one that reminded Rin that those demons had eyes and even if they didn't do anything to the twins right now, those demons talked and passed information. If those demons knew who they were, so would every fucking demon in Gehenna.

See, dangerous.

That's why Rin and Yukio never moved during the night. The night was for catching a breath, getting your shit together and sleeping. Sometimes not even in that order.

The twins didn't go to the safe house that they got from Shiratori right away. It wasn't safe to just take the shortest path possible. That, Rin didn't need Yukio to explain to him, he had read enough manga and seen enough anime to know it himself.

They made a lot of stops and made use of all kinds of transportations, met some shady guy named Kasia Miurabi, that apparently had worked with the old man and after a lot of many passed hands, the twins now had ten new passports with each bearing a different name. Five had Yukio's picture and five had Rins'.

They soon booked flights all over Japan and put those new passports to good use. It was a long and tiresome process that Rin wasn't sure he wanted to experience again.

In the end, the twins reached a port town near Osaka after a long train ride. There, they finally made it to the safe house that, thank Kami-Sama, was prepared for them ever since they had left.

The first thing they did was call Shiratori, as per the agreement and notify the teen that they have arrived. The call ended very soon, not that any one of the twins minded.

It was the first time after half a month that Rin slept in a bed that didn't give him a sore back. He enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

X

* * *

Rin still wakes up sometimes in the middle of the night, with his breath short and his heart pounding like he just got electrocuted. When he does, it's never a nice thing. It makes him shiver and awake and hyper-aware of everything around him in the dark. He feels alone and sad and lonely.

Rin has to wonder sometimes, what would have happened if that night, he would have just… followed the possessed Shiratori. Would the old man and Yukio move on without him? Forget him?

Rin would not fault them no matter their choice. But, after all this time, Rin doesn't really believe that would be something that either of them would actually do. Yukio would probably storm hell in order to get him back with the old man standing loyally by his side.

It's this thought that makes Rin get out of bed and enter Yukio's room without even knocking on the door. Yukio is asleep and Rin will feel really bad if he woke him up in the middle of the night, but the other boy wouldn't mind waking up with someone extra in the bed – if Yukio can storm hell for Rin, sharing a bed is probably nothing.

Yukio stays asleep while Rin sneaks under the covers and burrows into the warmth of his twin. The bond is strangely quiet in the back of his head as if watching, trying to understand why and what he's doing. In the end, it shrugs and hums in delight.

Rin knows he's probably going to regret it come morning, especially after that night that the two of them shared – but at the moment, Rin is half asleep and doesn't care. He has everything he ever wanted right here in his arms.

Rin closes his eyes and lets Yukio's presence shield him from his demons.

* * *

X

* * *

Rin and Yukio look like kids still, for the most part.

Correction, they look like they should be in school and not walking around the town shopping for clothes and whatnot.

Still, clothes come before school and Yukio still has some money left to buy most of what they need. They come back with bags and bags, however after they put everything in their rightful places, it doesn't seem as much.

Worst that shopping spree left them almost broke – no money, no food – and they look like kids, who will hire kids to work?

The answer to that is… anyone that desperately needs help or someone that can afford it. The first type, Rin explained to Yukio, will be easier to find. They will be looking for help and will be willing to do whatever it takes in order to get that. They might not even pay if things don't go their way.

The second type is what they need to find.

* * *

X

* * *

It's been three days and so far, Yukio had been accepted as a part-time employee in some no-name food company. Bastard is lucky because he looks older than he really is. That makes it easier for him to find a job. Rin, on the other hand, looks like a little kid and finding a job wouldn't be an easy feat.

It needed to be something that will leave his mornings free to practice his powers – he didn't forget about that. Now, he needed power more than ever and it seems that it won't be too long before he had to use it.

That's why every morning, Rin had taken to running around the block fifty times, which may seem like a lot to a human, but Rin had never been like everyone else. Now that Rin was mostly a demon and almost had nothing of his humanity left, the boy just started getting tired after this measly number of laps.

After his laps, Rin would do macules training. He would find something heavy to lift and after a few exercises, when he'll actually sweat, he'll start working on using his sword skills.

The problem with that is that… Rin doesn't really have any real sword skills. Until now that was fine. He had used his cheat like secondary powers or his super recognizable blue flames and puff, problem solved.

Those enemies, the ones after Rin right now? They are bad news. They aren't going to be green still-in-training nobodies. They are going to be hard-as-hell, super-powerful guys that won't give a shit if Rin wanted to fight or not.

They will come swooping in, guns blazing, shooting first, asking questions never – and Rin had to be strong enough to survive that, not to talk about defeating those guys. Letting Yukio do all the work won't work with these guys. The only thing that would do, is kill both of them.

So back to the problem at hand, Rin needed to know how to fight those guys and he had no clue how.

Sure, he had some bad-ass powers that were drool-worthy – but Rin didn't know how to use them both. They only training he had, had come from a clown and now that he thought about it, wasn't the clown the only one that Rin fought against while training his flames?

Would his flames work just as well against other, more powerful demons?

Was Mephisto even fighting him properly?!

What if all this time, Rin thought he was strong, but he was actually weak – and how strong was strong in the first place?! Rin had nothing to compare himself against!

So, sword skills… which was only of the only things that Yukio couldn't help Rin with. Guns? That Yukio could teach, Verses, a little about Taming, but swords? Other than the great advice of 'stab him with the pointy edge' there wasn't much that Yukio could help Rin with.

That meant Rin had to find another source to learn from about sword-fighting, which he was looking.

In the meantime, Rin started training his flames again, this time more creatively and not just like what the clown showed him. The first thing that came to mind was punching – Rin was an experienced street fighter, so why not… you know, punch it with his hands burning blue until it dies?

Yukio wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall when he heard what Rin had been thinking and insisted on Rin taking kickboxing or just boxing and learning the art the right way.

Extremely so.

* * *

X

* * *

It was only a few days later that something made Rin stop in his tracks. It wasn't a demon, or at least it didn't feel like one. Actually, nothing felt out of place or anything like that. He wasn't being watched and honestly, if Yukio or anyone else would have asked Rin, what the hell was he doing, the almost-demon wouldn't be able to answer.

It was more of a need – something that came from the same place that he drew his power of freedom – that screamed at him to go to the park.

It's funny that it was the park since this whole thing started when he visited a park on his way home from work. Now, here he was, heading to a park, all the while searching for a new job.

What he wasn't expecting was to be attacked so suddenly and aggressively the moment the other teen came into viewing distance.

He was a tall guy wearing a black shirt and black pants and black shoes. He had black eyes and Rin would have more time describing him if he didn't have to dodge kicks and strikes that could put holes in the freaking floor.

 _Who the hell was this guy_ _?!_

Rin got over his shock shortly after and started fighting back against the guy. He met him halfway, hitting him just as harshly as he was hit and it was liberating. It felt like freedom and Rin was confused as to why.

Wasn't this an enemy?

The guy bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile that was nothing but bloodlust and suddenly the fight was faster, the hits landed harder, in places that could actually do damage if not handled correctly – and Rin was starting to have troubles.

Wasn't this guy human? How could he hit this hard?!

The guy didn't stop or slow down, in fact, it seemed like he was delighted. His not-smile had nothing on the look reflecting from his eyes. Two black holes that Rin had to escape.

Rin didn't want to run away. He wanted this fight, needed it like he needs air to breathe. It was freedom and it freed him from his chains. Here was an opponent that he didn't need to hold back against. Someone that could give just as well as he got – Rin felt liberated.

The fight continued until both were out of breath and bruised. Rin was on the floor, heaving and struggling to move the tip of his fingers. It was…

Something else.

The guy wasn't any better than Rin was. Well, just a little better. He was still standing and he didn't look as bad as Rin did, but Rin would be fine in half an hour or so and this guy will be taking those bruises with him for weeks. Rin couldn't help but smile.

"You…" The guy took a deep breath and his eyes looked like a predator watching a potential competition, "who are you"

It wasn't a question, it was a demand and it was said as such. Rin laughed, totally ignoring the angry look being sent his way, "I can't give you my name right now, sorry" Rin said in between giggles, "so you can call me whatever you want" he shrugged.

"Idiot, then," the teen said with a black face, his eyes still resembling two balls of fire.

Rin laughed. He walked right into that one, didn't he? So, he nodded and humored the teen "sure, whatever" he waved his hand.

"Why are you not in school Idiot?" the teen demanded "all students are to be present at school during school hours"

Rin wondered what the hell was he supposed to tell this guy, _I mean, who goes around beating kids for not attending school?!_ Rin thought to himself _, I used to skip school all the time… and eventually dropped out. The point is, no one tried hitting me for it_ _!_

The teen looked like he was preparing for a second-round if Rin wasn't going to answer soon enough, so Rin decided with a roll of his eyes to cooperate "my brother and I just moved here, so I'm not registered at any school at the moment"

The teen looked at Rin as if trying to find out how truthful he was just by staring alone. Whatever. It seemed like the teen believed him since he turned around and said with a monotone tone "you have until Friday to register to a school of your choice if not there will be consequences"

The teen walked off leaving Rin confused and not really believing that something like that happened to him.

 _Who the hell was this guy_?!

* * *

X

* * *

Rin wasn't going back to school, he couldn't afford to. If they wanted enough money to eat all week long, he had to work. If he wanted to take kickboxing, he had to work. School had to wait.

Finding a job wasn't easy and Rin didn't actually find one, he made one for himself by his own hand. It started as something to do while he was looking for a job, just something to make some little cash on the side, but…

It got really popular… somehow? Rin wasn't really sure on the how part yet, but Yukio hadn't made that much money with his legit job, so yeah, Rin wasn't complaining.

It started the morning after Yukio said "Nii-san, cooking is one of your best talents" he was enjoying a good homemade ramen and he didn't actually mean anything by what he was saying, he only wanted Rin to know how much he liked his cooking, "I would pay good money to eat this every day"

There was a lot of ramen left. He had made a lot of it by mistake and he had been thinking of storing the remains in the fridge, to eat at another date. Instead, Rin took the small table in the study room to the main street and sold the remaining ramen to passersby. In the end, he had made more money out of the leftovers than what he spent on the meal.

The people that ate were all happy and some even asked if he was going to make this a regular thing. He told them that it was only until he found a job, but he didn't mind doing this in the meantime. They looked really happy to hear that.

The next day Rin spent some money so that he could buy everything that he needed in order to cook near his stall. He got some ingredients and spices. Everything was ready by noon.

The stall was a big hit, mostly thanks to the smell that fished the costumes with its divine fragrance. Rin actually stopped looking for work and put more time and money into selling his cooking, after all, it made him no less money than Yukio's work did.

* * *

X

* * *

Now that their money problems were taken care of, Rin could afford to sign-up in a local dojo that focused on all kinds of material arts, kickboxing included. Yukio and Rin agreed that it was best that he knew a little bit of everything, it couldn't hurt anyways.

The dojo didn't offer any sword-wielding classes, but they did know of another dojo that was supposedly cheap and had a skilled master swordsman.

It wasn't what Rin thought it would be. It wasn't freeing, it wasn't a challenge and Rin quit after three classes.

Yukio wasn't happy with him.

* * *

X

* * *

Rin wanted to fight again against that teen. The one that left before telling him his name. Rude bastard.

Come Friday, Rin wasn't sure why, but here he was, standing in the same park that the teen attacked him at. Rin hoped that maybe, possibly the other teen would be here – but no.

Rin left.

* * *

X

* * *

The next day Rin was surprised when the teen showed up at his stall and attacked him out of the blue. It still felt like a victory, even if he lost again.

This was what training _really_ felt like, Rin secretly thought to himself while the nameless teen dragged him to one of the nearest schools by his leg. Thankfully, Rin was all sold out by the time the teen showed up.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, how are you? It's been a long time since I updated, I know. I missed you all and today I had some free time and some muse and this is how this chapter was born.

I think I like it. It doesn't have much to do with the plot by itself, but this is the start of Rin's path to take down Satan.

He won't be able to do it alone, he'll need help and a lot of it. He'll also need strong guys to fight next to him, Yukio will, no matter the danger... and so will his new friends.

He'll need their help when the Vatican finds him since he doesn't have the old crew helping him. They didn't bond with him since they saw him as a demon, not a human being. They will need something to knock some sense into their thick skulls.

 **A little something about myself:** well, the first Yaoi I read was a manga and it was actually the first 'hentai' manga I ever read and it was by mistake (which was really awkward since I was in school, ditching gym…) I don't even remember what it was about since I was so shocked and red in the fact that I turned off the computer!

Still, it got me curious and here I am now… yep.

 **Help** **:**

I'm having trouble naming this mystery teen that can beat Rin (when he doesn't use his demonic powers: flames, freedom) which make him super-strong, I think…

So, suggestions!


	15. Chapter 145: Satan's backstory

A Demon and his Tamer

* * *

Chapter 14.5: Satan's backstory

* * *

Satan was once known by the name Lucifer, but that was a long time ago. So long ago that he didn't respond to the name anymore – as he should.

He hadn't been Lucifer in ages. That name belonged to another being as far as Satan was concerned. A stupid, idiotic being that only had its blind faith to blame for the betrayal. Trust and you shall get bitten.

Satan learned that lesson well. He trusted no one, cared for no one and only did things for himself or to farther his goals. He cared not for the earth nor for His other creations – that was Lucifer's job.

Lucifer had been bright like the sun, a light shining in the dark, a bringer of hope. Morningstar, they called him – the brightest of them all.

His wings were pure white and his power massive. He was beloved and loved in turn. His love was big and vast. That was his downfall.

Lucifer loved Him and His creations, he loved the other angels, he loved the earth and admired all of His work. He couldn't see the world he so loved getting destroyed bit by bit by those greedy humans. He wanted to do something, to teach them, to show them, to kill them. Something at all.

The humans ignored his Father's teachings, mocked them and Lucifer grew angry with them. Ungrateful monkeys. They didn't see what a gift He gave them, did they?

Lucifer, the fool that he was, was insulted on His behalf. It hurt deep in his soul to see and hear what those humans did, what they thought and not being allowed to do anything about it.

He couldn't bear it for even one more second! A fire was ignited in his heart, a fire that in the future will turn blue.

Lucifer begged him again, pleaded: 'let me get rid of those humans Father, they deserve not this earth nor their lives'

He begged for years, but He refused.

One day, He sent Lucifer to earth to revive a tree that died before its time. Lucifer flew to the dead tree and touched it with his fire and the tree returned to live. It looked so full of life and strong – it gave Lucifer hope that maybe, what they humans hurt, the angels could heal. It was… nothing but a nice dream.

And like all dreams, Lucifer had to wake up or find his dream become a nightmare.

Lucifer stayed with his tree, watching it as it grew old and big and hard. It turned into a magnificent tree. Lucifer's beautiful creation.

It was cut and made into wood logs by the humans not even a year later. Killed by their hands. Lucifer felt it dying, crying for its creator's help, but Lucifer was not allowed to help. He watched his tree get chopped down and burned before his eyes. He heard its screams. Sometimes, Satan would hear them still.

It felt like a part of him died with that tree. His fire burned hotter, angry and seeking revenge that it could not get.

Anger rage and agony filled Lucifer and he screamed as his tree was burned to keep the humans warm at nights – 'how dare they!'

It proved to Lucifer that no human could be trusted and the next years he kept saying too, teaching it to all that would hear.

He didn't like it at all.

Satan was born later, for there is no light in Satan, only blue flames, hurt and anger.

It was madness that consumed Lucifer, however until there was nothing left of the angle he once was.

Lucifer was angry as the human. He hated them and couldn't love them – that was his crime in His eyes.

He called Lucifer to him, had him stand before Him and the angels and took away his wings. The rest of the angels watched and cheered as Lucifer screamed in pain. Then He took away his name. He wasn't called Lucifer anymore. Just a nameless, wingless not-angle, that was what he had become.

Betrayed by his Father and his brothers, thrown aside like a useless piece of trash. He was cast away from heaven, where all the angles live – into the earth you go, they laughed at him as the tossed him down.

Life was hard and he was alone, for years, left on the earth, not an angel – he didn't know what he was, there wasn't another one like him and it hurt. A hole in his heart.

Loneliness drove him man and with madness came more power. His flames burned blue and finally there was something to keep him warm – he laughed and giggled at nothing, so empty…

He used his fire to create others like himself and together they killed the humans. It was nothing personal by that point. They killed puppies and kitties too, it's just, there are so many humans in the world that it got so hard not to kill them.

He didn't kill them because he hated them, not that he didn't hate them, but killing them was personal. It was a way to stick it to the old man, to show him up. He wanted Him to hurt just like He hurt him.

He didn't care about the humans, they were just there and they were dear to him so why not? He didn't like them in the first place.

Father got angry and tossed the nameless not angel to a mirror dimension of the earth with all of the nameless, not angel's creations.

Gehenna was born.

Satan, he got that name from the humans, a name to represent what he had become – a demon. The worst of them all. The one that will wage war against Him and all his armies. He is _Satan_.

Rin and Yukio, Satan smiled to himself in his pit in Gehenna, his weapons against Him. His tools for revenge. Both,

Satan laughed and giggled at nothing.


End file.
